APH Answers
by Drama-freakz
Summary: The next Hetalia Email. Same thing goes on. Rated T for the Bad Friends Trio and things that might occure. Have questions? We got answers!
1. Chapter 1

What is up my friends? America here just letting ya'll know that you've come to the right place if your looking for your questions to be answered! I'm gonna let you all know a few rules that are gonna be applied to this new story mm'kay?

Yaoi is totally allowed! (Don't go crazy please and keep it PG so no dirty questions)

Truths and Dares are also totally cool! (But will be answered in E-mail format)

Keep it PG. (So no questions about you know what or … other things!)

This is an E-mail type format again so…just thought I'd let you know.

Any character works! Nyotalia is also totally allowed!

Keep it Hetalia, so no questions about actual happenings in the world.

THIS IS BY FAR THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE! WE HAVE NO CONNECTION TO HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA! Drama-freakz also does NOT own the characters of Hetalia or any other thing mentioned! So don't think she does!

Characters will react as closely as possible to their actual personalities so if you don't thinks we got this, just let us know!

Keep 'em short please! Long questions kill me! Asking questions to multiple people is okay but don't make each question PARAGRAPHS long!

Have fun and let your imagination roam!

-America

_Yep, as Alfred said this will be very similar to Hetalia Email with other things allowed so go crazy. I'm not going to give you the "this is a privilege not a blah blah blah or whatever they say" because that's not the case! Anyone and everyone have a try! _

_-Drama-freakz_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Been a while! Anyway, here're my questions. They probably all suck, but I thought of them at about 10 PM on a school night, so...ya -.- Also, if nothing else, I'd like Britain to answer his questions :3 Thx :D

Italy: Fratello! I love you fratello! *glomps* erm-, anyway, do you have any- ahem- special feelings for Germany, fratello? I think I know the answer, but I've always wanted to hear you say it -w-

Romano: Other fratello! Ti amo! *glomps* heheh, anyway, why do you always call Spain "tomato bastard"? Why not a different insult? :o...is someone afraid of hurting his feelings? ;)

Prussia: I MUST HUG THE AWESOME! *glomps* So, may I ask, how did you happen to meet Gilbird? Why does he like you so much? And why does he always sit on your head?

Gilbird: SQUEEE SO CUTE! *pats* Same questions I just asked Prussia :)

Britain: *hugs* I LOVE YOU! WHY ARE YOU SO BLOODY HUGGABLE! Um, sorry, that's not my question (though I wouldn't mind having it answered). No my real questions are, why do you like tea so much? What's your favorite kind of tea? Can I have some? Why do you act like you hate America all the time? Are you single? Do you have anyone you like? Will you go out with m- ahem, sorry, got a bit off topic there :3 (but I would still like those questions answered ;3)

Germany: Why do you call Italy your only friend? You have Japan don't you? Or...is my little fratello special to you? Hmmmm? ;3

Spain: Why do you like tomatoes so much? Can I share this huge bowl of tomatoes with you and mis fratellos?

France: This is a prompt from my friend, but do you like Taiwan? 'Cause you should :)

Taiwan: Prompt from my friend, but do you like France? You two would be so cute! :D

China: Onii-san! Why does your food always taste so good? Can you make me some rice? You should ask out Seychell- sorry, off topic again :3

Aaand, here's the last one.

Hungary: When will you admit, to the world and to Austria, how much of a pervert you are? Thanks!

**Yes. I love him. I love him very much and we are engaged. We've been dating forever and EVER! :D**

**-N. Italy **

_WOAH! Nein! We have not been dating. Just to clarify. Italy is off his rocker just a bit! _

_-Germany_

**He's sensitive. Besides that I could call him something different like…umm…Hey you jerk…or…Come back to be later! Che palle!**

**-Romano**

_Gilbird, huh? Oh Gilbird I remember the day I first met him. There I was sitting there attempting to fall asleep when I heard a large crash! Something that sounded like a gun firing or something! So the awesomeness that I am ran down start intent on figuring out what cased such a loud unawesome disturbance to my awesome-night's sleep. So I ran! I ran and I ran and came out side to see a very hairy stinky man and a very tan short guy with a moustache battling it out with loaves of different flavored bread yelling in a language I could not understand! So I used my quick wit and amazing agility and leapt into the fray! But that's when I saw what was in the middle of this battle! A small kung fu fighting chicken…thing…so I knew automatically I needed to awesomely save this poor, poor innocent creature. So I RAN! And killed everyone that wasn't awesome in that area with my overwhelming awesome and then the Gilbird we know today landed on my head and has since been there. _

_Alternate ending: I have a bird on my head?_

_-Prussia_

**Piiyo, piiyo, piiyo, piiyo**

**-Gilbird **

**(Translated by Prussia! Because Gilbird can't type and when I tried to teach me he grew seventeen arms and slapped me! :D (Oh and that's an angry/ evil happy face)) **

_Alright, to see to your first question: I'm British and if anyone else was "bloody huggable" I would be rather shocked seeing as using the word "Bloody" in such a manner is a generally English (Or UK-ish, Scottish) slang. But along with that I'm huggable for my dashing personality! Now, the reason I like tea? Simple, tea is very delicious and easy to prepare. As well as that it comes in heaven knows how many different flavors and the kind should vary depending on the situation you are in. But frankly I love Earl Grey, even though I'm a fan of many other flavors such as Lady Grey which I had earlier today. I will ship you some as well as a batch of newly baked scones if you wish! _

_As for why I hate (Or act like I hate) America all the time, that is for his own well being. You can see I do actually care for him but he needs someone to smack him in the face when he messes up and consequentially, he has been messing up quite often as of late._

_Am I single? Oh well…yes, I'm not seeing anyone romantically at this time. Anyone I like? Well Ahem…I don't think that's up for discussion. As for my going out with you…it would be very ungentlemanly to reject you in front of this many people so I might as well say, perhaps I'll see you around sometime. _

_-England_

**Well you see it's like this, Japan and I have a very nice respect with each other and I would now go as far as to call him my friend. At the time that that quote was stated I didn't really view Japan as much more than an Ally. As for feelings towards Italy, as I stated before we're the very best of friends. Nothing more. **

**-Germany**

_You see, Tomatoes are very special to me. They are perfect little reminders of my little Romano when he was younger and even before that they were juicy, mouth watering, succulent, little red orbs of delicious perfection! But sure, but make sure the bowl is big because Romano is a tomato hog. _

_-Spain._

_(Oh and P.S. just ask Prussia about his Gilbird story again, he'll change his answer every time)_

**Taiwan? Does she live? Does she breathe? Then yes! YES! I love her! ;3 spread my love to everyone! I am not exclusive. What does your friend want to spend some quality time with France? **

**~France 3**

_I am sorry. But I do not know France very well. I have seen him in passing and such but I have never considered him as someone to be romantically involved with. I shall look into him but I can't assure you much. I may just stay where I am at._

_-Taiwan _

_(Oh and thank you so much for a question to me. I am very honored!)_

**Because. That is the simple reason my food is so good, as well as that it is because I have the best of the best ingredients as well as people to make the food, with a population as big as mine of course you have the best! Oh but yes, let China cook you up some of the best rice you have ever tasted. As for Seychelles, I'll think about it because you never finished your question. I will sit here and wonder what it is you were going to say.**

**-China…Aru.**

_There is no hiding the fact that I'm obsessive over yaoi and things of that such. I will openly admit it to the WORLD! _

_-Hungary_


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Okay... Here goes... NOTE: I'm picky~

First: Russia :D

Russia: Go and tell someone you love them: and it ABSOLUTELY CANNOT be one of your sisters. :D

America: Kiss Iggy and MEAN IT! XD It has to last 3 secs and Iggy can't run away and you guys can't be drunk. And you can't tell him it's a dare... EVER! [Evil laugh]

England & America: How was it?

Japan: Hug Korea for 5 mins :3

Germany: Give Italy a gentle kiss on the mouth and tell me how it was please Please PLEASE? 3 /

Greece: Give Japan a cat and tell me his reaction. ^-^

I think that's it! I can't wait to see the nations do this. :D

**Okay, why not? What does love have to do with bringing all of the little Nations under the control of Mother Russia but oh well ^J^**

**I shall tell…Lithuania and let you know how it went.**

**Kolkolkol! He started crying…then he said yes sir and slowly backed away into the safety of hiding behind Poland! Kolkolkol! **

**-Russia**

_Man! I had a dare like this in Vegas, but I had to kiss Canada…It sucked._

_Alright gimme a second…and hey, three seconds ain't that long amitrite?_

_BLEH BLEH BLEH! Ewww….why did I just do that? Ewwww! Well for one thing Iggy has girl-soft lips man! Like baby soft! But he just had a scone and when I kissed him he kind of spit some of that on my mouth and face area…eww…._

_-America…why would you make me do that?_

**Ah! So you're the one that did that! Why you little-…oh never mind. But I'm thinking you are referring to America's little kiss. Well I did not enjoy it and you deserved getting scone spit all over you, although the scone didn't deserve being getting hit with you. **

**-England.**

_Well, I don't see what this will accomplish other than making me completely exposed and feel totally uncomfortable! _

…

_There! It's done! Bleh…Korea smells like food. Why did I have to do that! _

_-Japan_

**Very well, I shall. But just for this once so don't expect it again, all right? It's not like it's weird or anything…Twitch…What have I gotten myself into…?**

**Well, he got a bit too excited but sure enough he does have very soft lips. **

**-Germany**

_Well okay…at first his eyes got all wide but then he started petting it and rubbing it on his face and what not then I took it away. Because it's my kitty._

_-Greece_

_He took away my kitty! _

_-Japan!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! :D

Italy+Japan: Swap clothes and personalities for a day! If you break out of character you have to face your worst fear!

Romano: Kiss the person nearest to you! And if you don't you have to give compliments to Germany instead!

Finland: Have a food fight with Denmark!

America: Have a dance off with England. And if you loose you have to give up burgers for a week.

England: and if you loose you have to act like America for a day! Also, can you act and dress like a pirate for a little bit?

France: Act like an emo for a week! And also face your worst fear!

Russia+Belarus: Switch personalities for a day! (This should be good! =w=)

China: Have a pokemon battle with Korea.

Prussia: YOU ARE SO AWESOME! *Glomps* Can you play a video game with me? Like Sonic Colors or Just Dance?

Germany: *Glomps* I love you! I share a birthday with you too! (Oct. 3rd) Would you mind giving me a kiss on the lips? *Blushes* And can you tell me the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?

Canada: I'm sorry that you're never noticed. Want to watch a hockey game with me?

Switzerland: Tell me the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you!

Austria: I looked on the internet to find out if Beethoven was German or Austrian but I still couldn't find the answer. Well, I dare you to kiss Prussia on the lips! And if you don't do it, you can't play the piano for a month!

Spain: What's the scariest thing that's ever happened to you?

Sweden: Have you ever had a fight with Finland?

Bye everyone! *Glomps Germany one more time and leaves*

**Well okay. Of course I will do as you ask, but I assure you I will be very uncomfortable and will not like the style of clothes nor will I enjoy the constant need for physical contact. But I will perform my task without fear or failure. **

**-Japan**

_Ve~ A whole day without taking off my clothes or going to the bathroom or or or flirting with girls. I give up! Okay Germany go die…._

_Oh that's unless…you don't want Germany to die…heh heh heh…._

_-N. Italy_

**Okay…? Hey Feli! Brotherly kiss! Ha! You see how I avoided that! Well I'll still give Italy a little brotherly cheek kiss. Now I'm gonna punch him! Just to show him how manly I am.**

**-Romano**

_A fight? Like a fist-fight, or a vocal fight, because I'm not a loud person! Well okay. I can go…smack him or something. _

_-Finland _

**Ah ha ha! Wait man we're totally different styles! I mean I can like break dance and do hip hop and all that kind of stuff but England is all like classical and boring and stuff. We all know I would win. No competition. **

**-America**

_I beg to differ! I can dance just as well as you can, and up to date thank you very much! At least my dancing doesn't look like you-know-what with your clothes on. Jeepers. But very well! Bring it on! _

_-England_

**Well, just to let you know I totally won and England is now mocking me…I don't know if this is more of a punishment for me or more of one for him…It's kind of irritating really. He's running around and attempting to mock my accents. Grrr…**

**-America**

_DUDE I will like totally be actin' like a pirate for ya'll meh homey G pop tart._

_-England_

**A what? An emu? You want me to me a bird? Why should I be a bird? What ever…*Emu noises* **

**-France**

_Switch personalities? You mean ME run from HIM? Never._

_-Belarus_

**Alright, I'll act like her. But Don't worry, being Russia and what not I will defiantly be able to convince her otherwise. **

**-Russia.**

_A Pokemon battle? Why the hell would I want to do that? What ever, I'll do it anyway. And win. _

_-China_

**I will be victorious. **

**-Korea**

**He won.**

**-Korea TT^TT**

_Alright, my friend! I'll just warn you I am beast at the getting down with my bad self…I mean dancing. I'm beast at dancing. But sure just give me a time and such and then I'll be there, I don't do much other than BE AWESOME._

_-Prussia_

**It's very nice that we share a birthday, but how about just a cheek kiss? That sounds a bit more reasonable. As for the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me was Prussia managed to pull my pants down at the end of a world meeting and then attempted to expose the new underwear that he had bought me. **

**-Germany**

_Of course! Who's playing?_

_-Canada_

**I accidentally kissed Austria because I tripped. That is all.**

**-Switzerland**

_Well his family originated in Brabant which is in Belgium but he was born in Bonn, Germany. _

_Kiss Prussia on the lips? I've done this on accident before. It was also a dare by Hungary so if you wish I hope that she can send you picture of that and I don't have to do it again. _

_-Austria_

**I'll get those right to you! :D**

**-Hungary**

_Well, one time I was walking and then I felt something touch my butt. So then I turned around to see what it was and I realized no one was there. So I started to freak out and such and then when I turned around again, I noticed it was just France._

_Either that or war. That's really scary. _

_- Spain_

**Yep. One time he told me to go get milk. But I forgot the milk, so he started yelling at me about irresponsibility and such, then I came back with the whole "I forgot." And it went down hill from there.**

**-Sweden**

**(Written for better understanding)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya, I'm Elite. Nice to meet ya. XD

Okay, onto my questions.

England: Since you were a pirate, then you must of gotten a lot of treasures, right? So just curious, what did you do with it?

Russia: How old are you? Like in appearance wise?

Korea: I want your opinion on the Korean Vocaloid, SeeU. Please. XD

America: Do you ever eat anything else besides junk food and things with a lot of fat?

Prussia: What would happen if the word awesome didn't exist?

To Everybody else: Hello! XD

That's pretty much it.

**Well, as you can see my house is very nicely furnished. So let that answer your question.**

**-England**

_You see I like to hide my age from most people because it makes me feel self conscious. I'll just let you know that I am older than America, but younger than France. _

_-Russia_

**Well…Hmm…I think it's cool that there are now Vocaloids that can speak in Korean and I look forward to actually being able to hear her (I haven't had the time but I figured out about Her from Japan).**

**-S. Korea**

_Yeah, see when I'm on diets I follow those to a T man. You know "carbs are the enemy" and all that stuff. But I do eat them regularly. I just prefer the taste of junk food better._

_-America _

**I would not exist. But that'll never happen because I'm too AWESOME! **

_Well hi there! They all kind of thrust the keyboard at me while wondering who I was (thinking my name might be Everybody Else) so yeah…Hi._

_-Canada_


	6. Chapter 6

(I'm stupid, I posted on the other story...Sorry XD)

Dear Arthur and Alfred,

HI ALFRED! You are the COOLEST person EVER!

Hi Arthur...I hate you XD lol

So I have some dares for you...

Arthur, I would like you to eat three burgers a day for seven days in a row...While you are eating them I dare Alfred to throw out your scones...Hehe

Alfred's biggest fan,

Adora

**It's all good man! Everyone make mistakes! Like once I was attempting to go on a diet and I accidentally filled my extra large pop with regular Coke instead of diet. But no…YOU are the coolest person ever for thinking I am the coolest person ever. Thanks brah!**

**Love**

**-America (Oh and consider those scones dead to the world!) **

_Well, I feel loved. Not. _

_I would get fat and die. Not that you would mind but no matter I'll eat three Veggie-burgers three times a day for a week. Alfred, thank you I needed to make a new batch. Some people actually want to try my scones._

_-England _

_**Just a side note I just ordered America and England plushies and they should be arriving any day now! u Oh and a Prussian flag! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Hola everyone! So here are my questions. =w=

Spain: You're always happy and cheery! So what gets you mad? And isn't little Romano just cute!

Romano: You're so cute when you blush! Have you ever done anything that you regret? Like getting drunk maybe...

America: I am so proud to be American! It's so awesome. So have you ever had doubts that fast food is bad for you?

Japan: I just want to thank you for yaoi. It's just so...beautiful. And anime. So I was wondering, have you ever kissed a guy? Oh, and I dare you to get mad. -3-

Poland: I just love your nails. They are like so pretty. Have you ever gone to the spa? We should totally go, and we should take Liet too~!

Prussia: You are awesome, you know that? And do you ever do your hair like your brother? Cause I just think it would look awesome on you.

And as a dare, every male in Hetalia (Except Sealand) must sing I Kissed A Boy! Or kiss one. Either is good.

Now toodles~ I'll see you later for more torture- I mean fun! :D

**HOLA! I am always happy and cheery! But not a cherry. I am not plump nor do I have a steam growing out of the top of my head. But what get me mad? BAD PEOPLE! They get me mad. They hurt little itty bitty babies and I wanna hack them in half with my axe. Oh si! Romano was the cutest thing ever! Like a little itty bitty tomato! **

**-Spain**

_Thank you. I like being told that I'm cute. Cause I am. Nope. I haven't done anything I've ever regretted and didn't repent about. Speaking of which it's time for church. Thank you for reminding me. I alter-serve today. _

_-Romano_

**I am also proud to be American! But I do consider the ill-effects of fast food on my body and take that as a motivator to work out like a freakin' champ! By the way muscle weighs more than fat. Oh and just a quick fact because I feel smarticle today when your on the moon your weight changes by your mass doesn't. **

**-America**

_You are very welcome. But I just want to say I personally did not come up with yaoi. It was all you fan girls. Oh Anime you can thank me for. So, you are very welcome for that as well. Have I kissed a guy? Hmm…yes. I once gave my big brother China a good night kiss on the forehead. Out side of my family, yes. I cheek kissed with Italy and have actually kissed Greece… not by choice. _

_Greece took pictures of when I got mad so go and ask him for those. _

_-Japan_

**Oh thank you! I take hours solely on my nails. Lithy helps, he likes to paint the base coat. But yes I will go ask him now and we shall take a huge group and go the spa for a mani-pedi and a massage. **

**-Poland! **

_Yes I have, I sprayed it blonde, put in blue contacts and snuck into a world meeting. Many were confused as to why there were two Germany's and why one kept saying KESESESESESESESESESESESESESE! _

_-Prussia_

**Wait! Isn't the song I kissed a girl?**

**Oh well whatever. SING ALONG EVERYBODY! **

**-America**


	8. Chapter 8

Omg, amazing! I gotta keep going now! :D

England: Yay! You're so bloody adorable! *huggles* ^^ Did you know that? Also, YAY! Scones! I love all of your food, regardless of those other jerks who give you so much flack for it! It never dissapoints me! ^w^ Can you teach me to cook, too?

Also, thank you for the consideration! :D And I love Lady Grey! Amazing! ^w^

France: Froggy, if you diss England's cooking, you die. Anyway, YES my friend LOVES YOU! Her first reaction to seeing you: Wow, he's really hot :3

And guess what, she didn't say that 'bout no one else :D I Love you you pervert! *glomps* why is that?

Prussia: Cool story bro :) So, I consider awesome a religion now, and you are my god. I already use the word awesome in excess and say something is 'totally unawesome' when it displeases me. Anything else I should do? Also, did you know that I'm yours and Hungary's lovechild? :3 And can I have some Prussian beer? 'Cause I'll bet it's 5 times more awesome than Germanys :3

Taiwan: You're welcome! Personally, your one of my favorite countries and you're really beautiful!

P.S. France really is a good guy ;)

America: Wanna go get some hamburgers? I'll buy!

Italy: You are so darn adorable! Why are you so adorable? Can I have a hug? 'cause my day sucked D:

Romano: Why are so many Fanfiction writers screwed up enough to pair you and Veneciano together romantically, don't they know you're brothers? I don't understand. How 'bout you?

China: Yay! Rice! Thanks! *noms on the rice*

Hungary: Me too! Also, we have the same birthday and personality! (BTW, is a proud Hungary cosplayer)

Belarus: Will you be my big sister? Also, what does the word 'incest' mean to you?

Ukraine: What is your opinion of your little sis?

Canada: You're so unforgettable! Why does everyone always forget about you? I love you!

Germany: WHY MUST YOU REMAIN TO BE IN DENIAL? ACCEPT THE TRUTH! ACCEPT YOUR FEELINGS! :L

I'm sure I'll think of more soon :D Gratzie!

**Of course I'll teach you how to cook! Why not learn from the best? **

**Oh and thank you the scones are made and on their way! **

**-England**

_Well tell her she is also a sexy beast! And yes…I'm not talking to you! You wont let me insult Iggy-Brows cooking._

_Oh you love me? That's okay then! You see you love me because I AM love! I am the very essence of the word and I also spread it! Who could resist that, non? _

_-France _

**Me and Hungary! NO WAY MAN! 3 I mean…oh…**

**But you see there is one major thing that I can't over look. Yes, I am your king and all that is good but man I am a Catholic…yep…it's true so obviously I can't state myself as "God" But go ahead and call me what you wish, "You're Royal Awesomeness" will be just fine! But other than that…you know KESESESESE when your happy and PIPIPIPIPIPIPIP when your sad. Other than that, you're on your way kid.**

**About the beer….I'll send it…and some wurst, made by me! **

**-Prussia**

_Oh thank you! I don't usually get so many compliments! I am flattered. I will see what I can do about France. _

_-Taiwan_

**NO WAY MAN! :D Seriously! Heck yes! Let's go! Right now! Comeon! Me and you! WEEEEWWWWW!**

**-America**

_I don't know…natural talent? But of course you can have a hug! And what happened? Do you want to talk about it with Italy! ;'D_

_-Italy_

**Eww…We're brothers…that's just sick. **

**-Romano**

_Good. Eat it and be big and strong, Aru! You will grow and be great because you have eaten rice I prepared. So go be good. _

_-China_

**Hell yeah! Scream it to the world sista! Ah hem…I mean, cosplay I heard about that from Japan at one of our Ya- I mean meetings. You better be good! What do I mean! Of course you are!**

**-Hungary**

_Yes. You shall be my little sister. I am the youngest you see and don't have any younger siblings. So it will be a treat to have one of my own. _

_Incest = Sexual activity between two people who are considered, for moral and genetic reasons, too closely related to have such a relationship. _

_I don't see why people ask me for the definition to that word so much. _

_-Belarus_

**Oh…she's great. I love her…I mean she scares me sometimes with the threats and what not. But I still love her! **

**-Ukraine**

_I don't know. All I know is that I look either too much like America or I need to get bigger than Russia for people to notice me. I'm not a small nation! Why do people forget about me. _

_Thank you for noticing me though, I really appreciate it. _

_-Canada _

**Denial of what? I don't get what you mean! There is no one in denial here!**

**-Germany**


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone: What's your opinion on the dub? Personally I think its better than the sub version because Japanese people can't do other accents, and the recent clips of the world series dub had me laughing.

Ukraine: If you're still looking for friends, why not go with Canada? All you have to do is look for floating white bear.

**Well, you never know whether they are doing what they are actually doing what the accents would sound like in Japanese or just voices. I personally think that my voice actor, Patrick does an amazing job capturing my voice. **

**-Germany **

_I love Todd! :D I think he's supper! _

_-N. Italy _

**Oh and I think it is very nice that they would take their voice acting skills to the next level by doing such great accents. Even if my voice actor copied some of my voices from "cooking mama".**

**-Japan**

_Eric! Oh man he's cool! But of course anyone that plays ME is AMAZING. _

_-America_

**I would defiantly like to meet my voice actor in person someday.**

**-England**

_The famous Tatum being ME? MOI? Lovely! ~ _

_-France _

**I think that Jerry does my voice quite well. Needs more "Kolkolkols" Though.**

**-Russia**

_My voice actor may be a woman but she better than everyone else aiiya! _

_-China_

**A friend? Really? Oh I couldn't possibly ask Canada…he's just too cute! /**

**-Ukraine**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for answering my previous questions. XD

Now onto my new set of questions.

England: Are you serious? You spent it all on your house? Well, I guess it's not much of a surprise. You do value stuff. Anyways, Is there really a specific reason why the hell you hate France? And saying because he's a frog or that he's perverted is not answering my question. -.-

Russia: A big country like you, self conscious? I was expecting that more from America or even England. (No offense to either of them) I would have to guess that where you grew up and the people you have been with made you that way. So my next question is, when you are not in your home, what do you wear besides your coat and scarf?

Korea: You should listen to her. She's amazing at getting the pronunciations right. I recommend "Never let you go" the first song to look up. It's my favorite so far.

America: I live at your house and I know you prefer junk food. I see them everywhere. You know it's really bad for you to eat junk food every day. But I guess you would take junk food over England's cooking. My next question is, where do you mostly live? Like in which state?

Canada: hehehe, I was just directing that at anybody who was willing to answer me. How are you by the way? Are you good on life?

France: You know, if you weren't so perverted, you would actually be on my top five of my favorite Hetalia characters. Sorry to say but you're like number eight. How did you even get so perverted?

Please answer.

-Elite

**Well, I don't like him because…because he invades my space bubble and attempts to rape me. Or that's what I gathered from the situation.**

**But yes, I am serious.**

**-England**

_Kolkolkol…telling people your age shows weakness. If you are old you are unable to move and if you are young you are naïve. So, I don't like people knowing my age. _

_When I'm not at home? I wear fancy cloths and my scarf. Perhaps a hat here and there. I am generally wearing clothes of some kind. _

_-Russia _

**I will most defiantly listen! :D To the intergoogles! **

**-Korea**

_I mostly live good ol' DC. But of course I have a house that I have to spend time in, in every state and all that. Plus I always have to travel to world meetings and meeting with other people's bosses. So add all those together and I only get like a week at my actual house. _

_-America_

**Well, people are still ignoring me…so Normal…I'm normal.**

**-Canada**

_I know I must be your number one-…Wait…eight? Well it's still like the curves of a beautiful ladies body! ;3 yes! But really I should be one. Because I am the best! And who doesn't like a good perverted joke here and there, non?_

_-France_


	11. Chapter 11

Japan: How did acting like Italy go?

Italy: You should have acted like Japan. *Pouts* How about you go kiss Japan on the cheek?

Romano:...okay...I dare you to kiss the first person you see on the lips for a minute and it can't be you're brother. And you can't punch that person, insult them, or anything of the such.

Finland: Hehe, I meant a FOOD fight. Sorry about that.

America: I think that was a punishment for both of you! Since you're always obnoxious and stuff! XD

England: Send me a picture of you dressed as a pirate!

France: Estúpido...I said EMO!

Russia: Did you get her to participate in the dare? If you did, what happened.

China: Because Pokemon is cool! And congrats on winning.

Korea: It's okay! How about I send you some cake in the mail?

Prussia: How about when you receive this message? First I have to clean my room because it's messy from my sisters. And it's just cause my Wii is in my room. And I get to choose the song!

Germany: A kiss on the cheek is fine too. And you can just come with Prussia to my house. And I'm sorry, but I laughed a bit when you told me that moment.

Canada: How about we just watch a random hockey game? Hopefully it would be a good team that you like.

Switzerland: *Laughs a bit* I'm sorry! Please don't try to shoot me!

Austria: Okay! I'll get the picture from her!

Hungary: Thanks! And do you think you could send me some others? What couples do you have on pictures?

Spain: I think France is way scarier than war! If only he wasn't such a perv...

Sweden: I'm sorry about that...How is Sealand, you're adopted son, doing?

Norway: You should be friends with England! He has magical creatures too!

Bye! :D

**Oh it was horrible. I had to hug people and kiss people on the cheeks and I didn't like it. But I thank you for the experience of acting like an Italian for such a long time.**

**-Japan**

_Okay doki! _

_He kind of winced and said "no my space!"…Poor Japan._

_-Italy_

**What if I have to breath? Damn! Ermm… Really? Norway? Really? Fine what ever.**

**Bleh. That's all I have to say. Bleh. Che palle!**

**-Romano**

_Food fight! OH! See that makes more since. Well England just whipped up a batch of scones so we can throw those at each other and I can win. _

_Thank you! _

_-Finland_

**I am not! I'm myself!**

**-America**

_Very well…Do not show them to ANYONE else! _

_-England_

**What's that? Umm…OH America just told me, do I have to cause myself physical harm or can I just write angsty letters about suicide and put my hair over my face? **

**Okay, here I just came up with one.**

**My life sucks**

**I want to die.**

**Give me a knife**

**And I'll stab my eye.**

**I wear pants two sizes too small**

**Now quick boyfriend, let's go to the mall! **

**BAM All on the fly!**

**-France **

_Well, she stabbed my arm…then we kind of got in a bit of a fight so I used Lithuania as a human meat shield and he took most of the blows for me. Poor Lithuania. But no. I didn't want my fingers to be cut off._

_-Russia_

**I like cake! Is it free?**

**-Korea**

_Look outside. I'm the tall albino holding a sign saying "The king of Awesome has arrived."_

_-Prussia_

**It's okay I get that a lot. I'll see if I can catch him before he gets there. But why not? I'm not doing anything today.**

**-Germany**

_I love all the teams. So it's fun to just see who's playing and pick the one you like best at the very beginning! _

_-Canada_

**I wont. I see no reason to.**

**-Switzerland**

_Alright, I'll let her handle this one then._

_-Austria_

**Well just about whatever you can think of. I've got fresh USUK, SPUK, FRUK, RUSAMER, GERITA, ITAJAP, GERPAN, GREEJAP, and many others! ;D**

_I know man! I know! TT^TT_

_-Spain_

**Good. Sealand's good. Finland's good. I'm good. I'm gonna go get some milk now. No more wrath of Tino.**

**-Sweden**

_I know. It's cool._

_-Norway_


	12. Chapter 12

ALL RIGHT, YOU. Time for some questions. (Be warned: I'm on a euphoria high.) LET'S KICK ASS!

England:

USUK, SPUK, FRUK, [WhoeverTheHellElse]UK... you're just a tool, aren't you? By the way, I only support AliceXAntonio. (For all you Nyotalia deprived, that's FemUKXSpain.)

Japan:

You had to guts to (literally) stab China (ME) in the back after he (I am a girl) RAISED YOU? Do regret it? You should. I thought you were against pointless violence and all that jazz. (But I still love you as a bro.)

Taiwan:

HUG JAPAN. You guys look sweet together. And I'm not just saying that as your surrogate grandfather. (Grandmother?)

China:

Do you get mistaken for a girl at first glance a lot? If you WERE actually a girl, who would you like? (Personally, I believe you are s'posed to be a girl.) Also, do you regret having Kaoru (Hong Kong) with England? Don't get me wrong, I love Kaoru, but England got you high on opium and that's how he was born.

Hong Kong:

Do you like your father (England) or your mother (China) better?

BOTH Italias:

Do you guys play Assassin's Creed? Probably the best non-handheld game EVER. I love Altaïr and Ezio Auditore!

America:

Do YOU play Assassin's Creed? What other video games do you play?

Belarus:

Why are you so mean to Ukraine? You even said once to a hiding Russia:

"Brother, why do you leave me here where double D means double dumb?"

Russia:

Why do you call yourself Mother Russia if you're so blatantly a dude? (Does that have any double meanings, like uke/seme-wise?)

Canada:

Do you actually say stuff like "aboot" and "coop" instead of about and cup? And where the hell did "eh?" come from?

France:

I dare you to put yourself in the guillotine and not talk pervertedly to ANYONE while you're there.

England: (Yes, I know I already talked you.)

Pull the guillotine rope. You know you want to.

Sealand:

If you could choose any one country (that's actually a girl) to be your stand-in mother figure, who would it be and why?

That's all for now. Toodlios~

**You only chose the couple with me in them. Goodness and I am not a tool! How dare you say that! Do you know what that means young lady? **

**-England**

_No. I was following my moral at the time and it was not pointless violence. I was fighting on a specific side and I refuse to simply change sides because my nii-san is on that side. So no. I don't believe it to be pointless violence. Thank you for helping me prove this point._

_-Japan_

**H-Hug Japan? I-is that a dare…Well alright. I don't know who to go with, some want me with France some want me with Japan! /**

**-Taiwan**

_No, you got that wrong! There is no way that I would have allowed England to do such a thing! Hong Kong was ..um made…on mutual circumstances! The drama started afterward! Goodness! _

_But yes, I do get mistaken for a girl once in a while but it's nothing I can't handle! But no. I regret nothing. _

_-China_

**I can't decide. I'm living with mom now because they're divorced but…I guess I can't choose. **

**-Hong Kong**

_No._

_-Romano_

**Germany says violence like that gives me bad habits and urges to perform stunts like that in real life. So he says I'm not allowed.**

**-Italy**

_Of course I do man! Well I play Call of Duty, Left 4 Dead, Amnesia, L.A. Noire, Bioshock, Halo, all that good stuff and more! _

_-America_

**Because she loves brother too.**

**-Belarus.**

_I call myself that because I want to. A mother wants to have all her little children like I want…complete world domination. ^J^ Kolkolkol._

_-Russia_

**No. I talk just as normally as anyone else. It's just I have a mixture of several of the accents that came here and once in a while I pronounce my words on my own. Let me put it in the words that an American would understand you don't ALL say "Ya'll" and "Howdy" all of the time do you? Eh? It's just a way to say "huh?" as in don't you agree.**

**-Canada**

_Non! Never again! NO MORE REIGN OF TERROR!_

_-France_

**Great, you've sent him into a spiraling depression. Good job…Sigh…That makes two of us…**

**-England! **

_Finland._

_-Sealand_


	13. Chapter 13

Add-on to my review for chapter 2:

China: Anyway, what I was going to say was, you should go ask Seychelles out! Goooo! *gently shoves you toward Seychelles* ;3

Seychelles: If your hair was blonde, would you still wear it in that (really cute) style?

France: Um- could I hhave a kiss? ^/^

**Maybe I should, she would make me more of father figure and her more of mother figure. But no…She might want kids…that could end badly…I already have one, that's all I can have! OH NO ARU! **

**-China**

_Probably…I like it in pigtails! It's fast and easy and it looks pretty okay! _

_-Seychelles_

**Are you sure? Oh hon hon hon! Of course! ;3**

**-France**


	14. Chapter 14

Japan: How did acting like Italy go?

Italy: You should have acted like Japan. *Pouts* How about you go kiss Japan on the cheek?

Romano:...okay...I dare you to kiss the first person you see on the lips for a minute and it can't be you're brother. And you can't punch that person, insult them, or anything of the such.

Finland: Hehe, I meant a FOOD fight. Sorry about that.

America: I think that was a punishment for both of you! Since you're always obnoxious and stuff! XD

England: Send me a picture of you dressed as a pirate!

France: Estúpido...I said EMO!

Russia: Did you get her to participate in the dare? If you did, what happened.

China: Because Pokemon is cool! And congrats on winning.

Korea: It's okay! How about I send you some cake in the mail?

Prussia: How about when you receive this message? First I have to clean my room because it's messy from my sisters. And it's just cause my Wii is in my room. And I get to choose the song!

Germany: A kiss on the cheek is fine too. And you can just come with Prussia to my house. And I'm sorry, but I laughed a bit when you told me that moment.

Canada: How about we just watch a random hockey game? Hopefully it would be a good team that you like.

Switzerland: *Laughs a bit* I'm sorry! Please don't try to shoot me!

Austria: Okay! I'll get the picture from her!

Hungary: Thanks! And do you think you could send me some others? What couples do you have on pictures?

Spain: I think France is way scarier than war! If only he wasn't such a perv...

Sweden: I'm sorry about that...How is Sealand, you're adopted son, doing?

Norway: You should be friends with England! He has magical creatures too!

Bye! :D

**Oh it was horrible. I had to hug people and kiss people on the cheeks and I didn't like it. But I thank you for the experience of acting like an Italian for such a long time.**

**-Japan**

_Okay doki! _

_He kind of winced and said "no my space!"…Poor Japan._

_-Italy_

**What if I have to breath? Damn! Ermm… Really? Norway? Really? Fine what ever.**

**Bleh. That's all I have to say. Bleh. Che palle!**

**-Romano**

_Food fight! OH! See that makes more since. Well England just whipped up a batch of scones so we can throw those at each other and I can win. _

_Thank you! _

_-Finland_

**I am not! I'm myself!**

**-America**

_Very well…Do not show them to ANYONE else! _

_-England_

**What's that? Umm…OH America just told me, do I have to cause myself physical harm or can I just write angsty letters about suicide and put my hair over my face? **

**Okay, here I just came up with one.**

**My life sucks**

**I want to die.**

**Give me a knife**

**And I'll stab my eye.**

**I wear pants two sizes too small**

**Now quick boyfriend, let's go to the mall! **

**BAM All on the fly!**

**-France **

_Well, she stabbed my arm…then we kind of got in a bit of a fight so I used Lithuania as a human meat shield and he took most of the blows for me. Poor Lithuania. But no. I didn't want my fingers to be cut off._

_-Russia_

**I like cake! Is it free?**

**-Korea**

_Look outside. I'm the tall albino holding a sign saying "The king of Awesome has arrived."_

_-Prussia_

**It's okay I get that a lot. I'll see if I can catch him before he gets there. But why not? I'm not doing anything today.**

**-Germany**

_I love all the teams. So it's fun to just see who's playing and pick the one you like best at the very beginning! _

_-Canada_

**I wont. I see no reason to.**

**-Switzerland**

_Alright, I'll let her handle this one then._

_-Austria_

**Well just about whatever you can think of. I've got fresh USUK, SPUK, FRUK, RUSAMER, GERITA, ITAJAP, GERPAN, GREEJAP, and many others! ;D**

_I know man! I know! TT^TT_

_-Spain_

**Good. Sealand's good. Finland's good. I'm good. I'm gonna go get some milk now. No more wrath of Tino.**

**-Sweden**

_I know. It's cool._

_-Norway_


	15. Chapter 15

Ukraine: Oh, don't worry just give him a chance Canada will be a good friend.

France: Of course Michael is a cool actor, he's the same guy who did Sebastian in black butler and Kyoya from Ouran high school host club. Here's how he also interacts with the fans.

.com/watch?v=IUMCMMe4QhY

Russia: Speaking of Jerry I found a picture on his FB with a male cosplayer as you and the cosplayer is even taller than Jerry.

.?fbid=105430089550150&set=a.104894459603713.8571.100002494784007&type=3&theater

Italy: Yeah Todd is Pretty cool, I mean come on you share the voice of Death the kid from Soul eater. However, if you met kid he'd probably want to cut off your curl since he's very OCD and wants to preserve symmetry.

England: You mean Scott Freeman? Well, give him props this is his first lead role in an anime.

Belgium: Rumor has it that you might be played by Catlin glass in the upcoming season dub, I feel you'd be pretty lucky since she's one of my favorite VA's. I mean she can do Haruhi fujioka, Winry rockbell, Princess Vivi from One piece and more. She even got confirmed that she'll be playing Hannah from Black butler in the second season.

Rest of the Cast: So what do you think of your dub voices?

**O-okay…I'll be sure to ask him to maybe do something sometime.**

**-Ukraine**

_Yes, he is indeed an excellent voice actor. With a very sexy voice._

_- France_

**Oh-kolkolkol. I would probably be taller then him. I'm pretty tall.**

**-Russia **

_NO! NO CUTTING OF THE CURL!_

_-Italy_

**Well he did very well for that being his first lead role. **

**-England**

_Well that would be pretty cool. She has a really cool voice. _

_-Belgium _

**I think I should have a different voice actor then America. Eric is good and all but it only adds to the confusion.**

**- Canada**

_I think my voice has me perfect! _

_-Spain _


	16. Chapter 16

Yay! My questions got answered again. Onto my new set.

England: I guess that's all it takes to hate a person. Anyways, what is your honest to god opinion about the shippings between you and other characters?

Russia: Yes, that is true but but doesn't age also mean your like wise? Oh well, things about a country I guess. XD Anyways, I know you like sunflowers so I recommend going to Kansas. It's called the Sunflower State for a reason.

Korea: XD Anyways, I wanna ask what is your favorite hanbok design of all time. Like throughout time.

America: Can I live in one of your houses?

Canada: Normal is a washing machine! Well, I'm not ignoring you now am I?

France: Well not that I mind. But hear it every single time, it gets really annoying. Trust me, It gets annoying. *glares at my older brother* Anyways, You have the weirdest things to eat. I'm not saying more because I never actually tried them. Although I would try England's cooking if I had the chance to.

Russia, Sweden, Denmark and Netherlands: Who's the tallest?

**Unless you know for a fact that they are correct then refrain from writing completely fictional stories about inappropriate things. /**

**-England**

_Kansas is in America. Thus I shall not until I have taken over the entire country…along with the world. But da, I do love sunflowers very much._

_-Russia_

**How could I decide! **

**-Korea **

_Yes you may. But rent will be required._

_-America_

**Nope. You aren't. You happen to be talkin' to me right now… a washing machine?**

**-Canada**

_Non! Try my food! It is the best in the world! Let big brother France cook for you mon amour! _

_-France_

**Russia, but Netherlands's hair might give him a boost.**

**-Germany**


	17. Chapter 17

Yata! Sun here, back with more questions!

England: Thanks so much! I love scones! Yours are especially yummy ^^ Anyway, why are your eyes that brilliant green? They're so amazing 0w0 And, could you maybe take me to one of your cafés? I wanted to see what it's like, and moreover I was hoping to see the sights in your country with you... *blushes*

France: I apologize for calling you a frog and prohibiting you from making fun of Iggy's cooking, and I would never kill you :) Anyway, my friend wants a kiss too *brings Mei over* Well?

One more thing, go kiss Taiwan! No telling about the dare either ^u^

Taiwan: That little strand of hair you have separated from the rest, is it sensitive like Ita-chan's?

Italy: Eh, I'm just having a rough time. Things are tense between me and a friend of mine. *accepts the hug* On the flip side, I got an adorable phone charm of you! You're in chibi and holding a white flag and a slice of pizza! So cute!

Roman Empire: I dare you Grampa Rome, go kiss Germania c:

Germania: Please smile. Sincerely. Anyway, are both Germany and Prussia your biological grandsons?

Your Royal Awesomeness: Right, I totally forgot your childhood was spent as an increasingly violent Catholic order. Anyway, can I have a hug? And have you ever sincerely kissed Hungary (not dared)?

Belarus: Thanks Onee-chan! :) So, do you ever hug anyone (besides Russia)? If so, can I have a hug from you too? And what is your opinion of Lithuania?

Lithuania: Why are you infatuated with an incestual psychopath? (no offense onee-chan)

Canada: I'm visiting your country this summer! Wanna go touring and see a hockey game?

America: You bet, dude! Pround to be an American! So where should we go? I love In N Out, personally.

Romano: Will you be my twin brother? I look a lot like you!

Italy (again): Same question I asked Romano!

Germany: You! You remain in denial of your feelings for Ita-chan!

Russia: May I use your lead pipe?

That's all for now!

**Very well then. I shall take you to see some of the sights after we visit a café. And really, you thought my scones were that good? Let me go make you up another batch! **

**As for my eyes, they're inherited I can assure I've one nothing special to them. **

**-England**

_OF COURSE! Come here Mei, give France a little kiss! ;3_

_Well, why not? Spread the love! _

_-France_

**No. It is simply a hair.**

**-Taiwan**

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that! Hey, words of advice things will get better in time! I heard some dude say that once…oh and eat lots and lots of Italian foods. It makes everything better!_

_-Love,_

_Italy_

**WOOT! Of course!**

**- Grandpa Rome**

_How could I smile when I was just kissed by Rome? Ew. But yes, the two are my biological grandsons…I think._

_-Germania_

**I…haven't…I should totally go do that! But no… alas…I am too shy…but no I'm not! GRAH! Give me strength! TT^TT**

**- The Royal Awesomeness (AKA Prussia)**

…_You're welcome…But no. Never. Not even Ukraine. Maybe I'll let you hug me if you help me track down Russia. _

_Lithuania? Is he one of those shaky people that do what big brother says? _

_-Belarus_

**She is not! She's perfect in every way and beautiful!**

**-Lithuania**

_Why not? I'll welcome you into my home. Thanks for not forgetting me! 3_

_-Canada_

**Oh my gosh! I had In 'n Out for lunch man! I call getting a number 1 with a large coke! **

**-America**

_Kay._

_-Romano_

**Okay! Big…twin brother thing will help you and hug you and I'll take care of you and make you food. It'll be great.**

**-Italy**

_ME! And no I do not. Because there are no feelings other than a mutual friendship! _

_-Germany_

_Lies. He loves me._

_-Italy ;3_

**What? Why do you need kindness? **

**-Russia**


	18. Chapter 18

hi everyone,

*glomps* germany you are my fav hetalia character. germany and romano to have a 15 minute conversion without romano insulting germany. if he insults germany even once in the 15 minutes than he has to go a whole day without tomatoes.

italy go a whole day without pasta then tell me how that was.

arthur has to spend a entire day with france tell me how it went.

prussia has to act like a kind caring big brother. you have show your little bruder that you care. oh yeah tell me how it went and cause you are germany's bruder *hugs*

*glomps and kisses germany on the cheek* that's all for now bye.

**Why don't we write it down here? To keep track of it?**

**(Bold will be Germany.)**

_Italics will be Romano_

**Hi.**

_Hi..._

**How are you?**

_Decent. _

**Good…**

_Yep. You?_

**Fine…fine…**

_Uh huh…That's …nice…How about this weather?_

**Chilly… Did you have a good lunch?**

_Yeah…_

**Really? What'd you have?**

_Some cheese stuffed ravioli. I made it for me and the tomat-…Spain. He came over for lunch._

**Oh…How is he?**

_Good. He's good._

**That's good.**

_Yep. What about you?_

**Oh…I had wurst.**

_Typica-I mean how was that?_

**Very tasty. **

_Nice._

**Yep…**

**- Germany **_And Romano_

_BASTARD! (Just had to get that out of my system) _

_-Romano_

**I do that a lot. I'll just have pizza instead! Yum yum yum.**

**-Italy**

_Oh Goodness. Alright._

_(Later)_

_Well that went horribly. He dragged me around to do all of his shopping and you do NOT want to know what he was buying._

_-England_

**I do that a lot. I just have my own special way of dealing with those things. You know just … be awesome.**

**-Prussia**


	19. Chapter 19

So hi~! :3

France : I kinda hate and love you. I mean your awesome and everything but why are you so much of a perv ! Now because I'm french, they always think I'm a pervert. Thanks!

But because I still like you, I dare you to make Canada make a sexy dance in underwears. I mean, he's hot, he should show it more.

And if you had to date ONE person and only ONE who would it be ? (Not that it would happen but IF!)

England : First, you're the most amazing country and person I've ever seen. I love you, you're the best and hottest country in the world. I seriously mean it. I want to live in England, your accent is so sexy!

Anyway. When I was a child my dream was to become a pirate. Would you teach me how to use swords, and guns and everything ? That'd be nice!

How does it come that nobody sees fairies ? They're real, it's frustrating !

Is it hard to be that sexy ?

When I was in England, my friend made me cakes that she eats with tea, and it tasted amazing, could you make me some ?

And because I'm a USUK fan and because I know that even if you say otherwise, you still like America, can you go hug him and tell him things you like about him that are true ?

And I know you think nice things about him !

(Oh, and forgive me for the bad english, I'm french and I may be good in english but I still make a lot of mistakes... -')

America : My english teacher is an America fan and when I told her that I prefer England much better, she asked me to do some kind of dissertation of the things that I like about America or that are cool.

So, gimme REALISTIC reason of why I should love America.

And don't tell me that you're awesome and that's all. That's not very convincing.

And can you make a sexy dance on Sex Bomb from Tom Jones in some SM clothes in front of France, Prussia and Spain ?

If you don't, I lock you in a room with France and the SM clothes.

Poland : I love youuu ! Do you want to be my best friend ?

And my birthday is coming soon, could I have a pink polish pony ? Pretty pleaaaase~? That'd be the best present EVER !

Canada : My best friend gave me a huge plush of a polar bear and I named it Kumajirou because I think that's the name of your polar bear !

And I seriously how people can forget your here, you're so sweet and lovable ! Something must be wrong with them.

And can I have some home made pancake with mapple or something ? Because your pancakes are delicious !

Prussia : Does Gilbird have a twin ? If he have, can I adopt him ?

Can you learn me how to make that awesome "kesesese" you always make ?

Spain : Courage with Lovino ... Just ... Courage.

Hungary : Would you be my best friend with Poland ? You're like my perfect twin !

And do you have a photo of Prussia and Canada ? I love that pairing !

Well, I think that's all~! Bye ! :D

**Because, love is what makes the world go round. Why not obsess about it? But you should be happy. They're complimenting you and your French.**

**You know he's like my son…brother thing right? But whatever come here Canada and dance for the nice ladies! **

**Okay, date ONE person. Myself. Because I would allow myself to cheat on myself.**

**Your lover,**

**France**

_D: Please no!_

_-Canada_

**Why thank you. Of course I would teach you, but there's more to being a pirate than guns and swords. A lot of hard work and pillaging and murdering. Things of that such that I'll most likely leave out of the lessons. But I don't know why no one sees fairies. It's bloody irritating! **

**Yes, there is quite a large amount of preparation to be as handsome as I am. Not that I'm that conceded but still I put a lot of work into my appearance. **

**I'll go make you a batch right now, I have gotten to do a lot of baking since this thing started, I'm quite enjoying it really.**

**Okay, I shall give him a hug for you as for one thing I like, he's brave enough to be himself. **

**England**

_Okay! Realistic reasons to love America. Me or the country? Well I'll give you both. _

_Me: I love fun and I'm not afraid to be myself. I'll give anyone a good time if they give me the chance and hang out with me! I can cook things other than greasy burgers! Other than that I love a bunch of different kinds of music and can get along with you pretty easily so why not give me a chance?_

_My country: We have such a wide variety of people it's astonishing, from every back ground imaginable. We're the home of the free and the land of the brave. You can pretty much have any opinion you want and you'll always have someone to back you up! _

_I'm confused about that last part? You mean dance all sexy like? I can do that…_

_-America_

_**Onhonhon ~ America you are so silly! This has to be one of the best dares yet! ;)**_

_**-France**_

**Pipipipi…uh…I'm a little confused as to what America is doing right now, but whatever it is it takes guts and I respect him for it. He is still not as awesome as me.**

**-Prussia**

_Awwww! How cute, America! I'm going to take pictures and send them to you ok?:3_

_- Spain_

_**I like…totally want to be besties with you! We could go shopping and go ride ponies together! As for a pink polish pony, they don't really, like, come in pink you know? Which I think is totally lame. Don't worry though, because Poland is totally going to hook you up with a pony anyway! I know, I'm the best bestie ever! **_

_**- Poland! **_

_That's so cool! Only my polar bear's name is Kumanchiki so…close enough right? _

_Oh, and don't worry about the other nations forgetting about me, I'm sure they're just too wrapped up in their own personal problems. At least that's what I keep telling myself. England, France, and the rest used to recognize me pretty easily you know? But as soon as America started acting up I kinda feel under the radar. America can see me just fine he just likes to be a jerk and ignore me. _

_You want some of my world famous pancakes? Sure thing! I'll make you a whole heaping pile and coat it in the best maple syrup you'll ever taste!_

_-Canada _

**Kesesese! Gilbird? A twin? No way! Gilbird is one of a kind! Others might try to mimic his awesomeness, but they always fail to meet the standards that he has set! Gilbird is like the king of birdy-related-awesomeness and others fall before him like the less awesome scum that they are!**

**As for my laugh…I'm not sure. It seems pretty normal to me.**

**-Gilbert**

_Courage for what? Okay then…Did poor Romano do something? Oh no! I must go save him! Thank you for the courage._

_-Spain _

**Of course I'll be your best friend! Not a lot of people respect my need for yaoi and such. But we may have to keep the yaoi conversations on the down-low if Poland is going to be around. He's homo-phobic you know? Which I don't really get. I mean he cross dresses and stuff and you would guess he's homosexual, but he's not. Oh well, what ever floats his boat. **

**Oh an Canada and Prussia, let mama Hungary hook you up. You've come to the right place to find yourself some yaoi my friend.**

**-Hungary **


	20. Chapter 20

*This is a follow up so add this on to my last review please*

Everyone: Speaking of Dubs, I'm glad that Funimation got you guys before anybody else did. I mean I remember the days when many people on the internet hated the 4kids dub of One piece. And I can see why, you see when I was younger I found the dub on TV one day and at first I liked it but then it went to Saturdays only and I decided that I didn't want to wait once a week. So I went on the internet and found the subbed version and I got really pissed off. And the more I watched the more pissed I got. I mean they did some of the worst edits you can imagine, such as editing alcohol into water or juice, editing weapons, erasing texts, editing out blood, religious or Japanese references, changing names, censoring women's cleavage, and some of the worst things they could do, taking out a character's death and skipping arcs that are important for future episodes. As a kid that grew up in the 90s I've seen all of this in movies and IRL. Does Mufasa's death form the Lion king ring any bells? But still, aside from the unneeded edits the voice cast and script was just awful, especially for the female characters. I mean Nami is one of my favorite anime women, she's pretty, but she's independent, intelligent, and can hold her ground most of the time. In the 4kids dub Kerry Williams does fit Nami in a way, but most of the time she's awful since whenever she says a line she always makes Nami sound angry, even in scenes where she's supposed to be calm, she sounds like a snobby 12 year old brat with PMS. This is where actress Luci Christian does a phenomenal job, actually sticking to Nami's character and having the type of voice that fans have been waiting for. Then there's Nico Robin, don't get me wrong Veronica Taylor is a great VA I mean she's a voice from my childhood, but they didn't need to give Robin a Southern accent, since she's an archeologist and like Nami is independent, has brains, brawn, and beauty all wrapped in one character. Basically Robin sounded like a brainless hick in the 4kids dub so yeah Stephanie young actually did for Robin what Luci Did for Nami. Then there's Vivi, when she was voiced by Karen Neil at first it was just awful, I mean when she tells the people of Alabasta to stop fighting in that voice she sounded more like a mother trying to stop her children from fighting over a toy rather than a princess concerned about her people, so with Catlin Glass you get the idea.

**Wow! You did your research. Japan is quite proud of you and so he will make you a congratulatory meal in honor of your success. **

**-Japan**

*Another one but this one is brief, sorry if you'll have to read so much I get carried away.*

Germany: One time I was browsing around YT and came across a scene from the 2005 remake of "The Producers," and John Barrowman is in this movie as the lead stormtrooper in the play and he looks like you. Just look,

./tumblr_l6186mzooM1qb6zdoo1_

*To author: If you have no idea what the producers is, it's basically a movie produced by mel brooks about these two guys who want to make over a million dollars with a musical flop rather than a hit. Just google for more info.*

_I've seen the movie. Italy even asked if that was me at one point. I had to say no. It's a wonder how they got someone that looked so much like me to play that part. _

_-Germany_


	21. Chapter 21

England:

Whatever you say, bloke. Now, what do you Brits usually do besides mock American accents, bake scones, and drink tea? And I mean for recreation.

N. Italy:

Oh, posh. Why should you listen to Germany telling you not to play violent video games? He reads and watches porn all the time. Hell, he even got some from Finland for Christmas when you were all stuck on Seychelles' island! If HE can watch people get it on, I'm pretty sure you can virtually swan dive off buildings and shank people from behind.

Ukraine:

If you could, would you trade your boobies for some courage and more backbone?

Russia:

You know what? I have nothing else to say to you besides the fact that you scare me. And I have no idea how that's possible when you were raised by a yak.

Canada:

Please don't let America cook you any more polar bears. *hoping you get the reference*

France:

You. You're just a glimmerously foppish twit of a cowardly dastard. Or a dastardly coward. (Whichever you prefer.) LEAVE SEYCHELLES ALONE!

Sealand:

Finland's not biologically a girl, but whatevs. Whatever floats your boat. Finland might as well be a girl; your dad that's not England already calls him wifey. Do you call Finland 'Mum'?

Austria:

You have a tendency to play Chopin songs throughout the series. It must suck, though, to realize that as amazing as he was he was natively Polish and grew up a French boy.

Prussia:

Are you albino? That would be freakin' awesome. What kind of bird IS Gilbird, exactly?

Toodlios~

-Randomness

**Bloke? No. That's certainly more Australian. **

**I can't speak for all of us. We're people too, we do normal things, but personally I like to do needle work, cook, read, write a bit, I play a few instruments so I enjoy practicing them. As well as that I like to go about town for a bit and see some sights as well as I like to shop a bit.**

**-England**

_Well he doesn't imitate porn as far as I'm concerned. So I guess that's another reason…I imitate…People die…I get in trouble._

_-Italy_

**Oh yes. They get in the way of my farming and constantly make my back hurt anyway. But I am too poor to get any work done on them. So I have to live how they are sadly.**

**-Ukraine**

_I wasn't RAISED by a yak. He was my only friend._

_Kolkolkol._

_-Russia_

**I get the reference… TT^TT**

**-Canada**

_Well for someone who hates England so you sure use a lot of his insults. And I did nothing bad to Seychelles, God! But whatever, someone with such little love and passion in their life as you would never understand me and my needs! _

_-France_

**Nope. Sweden's Papa and Finland's Mama. Though it kinda sounds more like Pwapa and Mwama because that's what Sweden told me to call them and he doesn't pronounce things really good in English.**

**-Sealand**

_He is an excellent musician over all. I do not discriminate whose music I play just because of their heritage or background. _

_-Austria_

**Yes. Yes I am. And Yes. Yes it is awesome. Because just my existing makes being albino awesome. **

**Gilbird is a Gilbird. Duh.**

**-Prussia**


	22. Chapter 22

XD YAY! Thank you for doing this!

More dares? YUS :D

America: Go a whole 3 hrs without a burger or ANY fast food!

Russia: Can I have a hug [that won't crush my spine/ribs/bones]?

Germany: Sing Mein Gott BACKWARDS IN GERMAN W

Prussia: Admit you're not as awesome as you say you are, then jump around the room... in a tutu -w-

Japan: That was the point, DA-ZE

China: Now, YOU go hug Korea, da-ze!

England: Wear your waiter outfit all day! You can't put anything over it OR change.

Italy: Go admit your love for Germany! Do it! I know you can! Go you! I'll be silently cheering you on from the side! PLEASE!

Romano: Admit you like SPAIN! :D

o3o I think that's it! :D BTW You did awesome on the other reply to me! ^w^ Thx! ;D

**Alright, it's not like I'm such a gluten that I can't go an hour without food. I just had lunch so I should be good for a bit but alright, I'll just nibble on these mini carrots! **

**-America**

_Alright, you said nothing about skin! Or ligaments! But you must get past Belarus first, she doesn't like me having physical contact with anyone. Kolkolkol good luck._

_-Russia_

**Alright…That's Prussia's song and it might be difficult but alright.**

**-Germany**

_Great…sigh _

_-Japan_

**But then he grope my chest! But fine I shall, because I never give up, I'm Chinese.**

**-China**

_What? You mean…ah…fine. But I'm locking myself in my France-proof bunker._

_-England_

**OKAY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! **

**-Italy**

_He is a good guy when he's not stupid. Which is never._

_-Romano_


	23. Chapter 23

Prussia: can you come to my house and teach me how to be awesome like you?

Italy: can I have a hug? Please?

Romano: Go kiss Spain NOW!

Russia: can I become one with you?

Anything Else... Oh yeah! *Runs up to England and America and Glomps them*

That's all! Bye-bye!

-ChibitaliaxHRE

**I can't teach those who are unawesome to be awesome. But I can lead them in the path of awesome. You see, if I was to make you as awesome as me the universe itself would reject the amount of awesome and then it would kill everyone on the planet and eject them into space! Then we would all have to awesomely sacrifice one of the awesome people to the unawesomely angered planet. So one of us would have to DIE. Do you want to DIE because obviously I have proved that I can't die. **

**-Prussia**

_Okay! I love hugging people. It makes me feel all warm and tingly and happy inside. Like when you see a adorable movie or you pet a kitten or a puppy. Kind of like that, but if you start petting people when you hug them they look at you weird. _

_-Italy _

**Okay. I'll go kiss his hand and his cheek for you.**

**-Romano**

_DAW._

_-America_

**Alright, I feel loved.**

**-England**


	24. Chapter 24

Japan: I'm sorry that it was horrible! And I guess your welcome...I can draw you! But only when looking at a picture of you! I'm drawing Germany right now.

Italy: I'm sure he's alright! And you're so cute Feli~!

Romano: It couldn't have been that bad! Now you should have a dance off with Feli! Tell me who wins!

Finland: Did you win the food fight? If Denmark got hit with any scones. please tell him I hope he's alright.

America: I'm pretty sure you are obnoxious! Who else agrees with me?

England: Thanks! And I love your "Pub and Go"! Say hi to Flying Mint Bunny for me!

France:...that's actually pretty good...*Hugs him for no reason*

Korea: Of coarse it's free!

Prussia: I see you! You should come in so we could start this dance party thing! And happy early birthday!

Germany: He's already here! But I think I see you coming. Do you wanna play Just Dance with us too?

Canada: Let's go watch some then after Me and Prussia's competition!

Switzerland: Thanks...say hi to Lilly for me!

Austria: You have good piano skills, btw.

Hungary: Can I have Germancest, Fruk, GerJap, UsUk, GreJap, PruCan, SpaMano, and RoChu?

Spain: I have mixed feelings for France, though. One day I like him and another I don't.

Sweden: Good! And the wrath of the Finnish is great.

Norway: Have you ever met his Flying Mint Bunny?

**I wish you luck on your pictures and I forgive you what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**

**- Japan**

_Aww…thank you! 3_

_-Italy_

**Me. I'm the dancer and the musician, Feli is the artist.**

**-Romano**

_Well, I gave him a bloody lip he cut my cheek. I think I won._

_-Finland_

**I DON'T **

**-America**

_Thank you and I shall. (I agree about America by the way)_

_-England_

_Ass hole!_

_-America_

**You're welcome… (HUGS!)**

**Your lover,**

**-France**

_Free!_

_-S. Korea_

**I see you! Oh my gosh! That would be amazing! Let's go! Now! …you remembered! TTuTT I'm so happy!**

**-Prussia**

_I'll judge._

_-Germany_

**Alright, just tell me who wins then we'll go!**

**-Canada**

_She has been informed._

_-Switzerland_

**I thank you.**

**-Austria**

_OF COURSE! I'll copy some of my stockpile! _

_-Hungary _

**Me too! Oh my gosh! We have so much in common!**

**-Spain! **

_Very._

_-Sweden_

**I actually haven't. Next time I see England I'll ask him to introduce the two of us. **

**-Norway**


	25. Chapter 25

hi i'm back. *glomps germany* thanks for doing my dares. romano since you managed to talk to germany without an insult, here is a tomato. kesesese now for some questions.

england: how do you put up with people like america?

germany: how do you feel about gerita and germanest pairings?

italy: what do you and germany do together when you hang out?

germany: how would you react if italy found your "collection"? also what was your reaction to your gift from finland?

prussia: you may not be awesome but you are germany's brother which makes you kinda cool. how did you find germany? how do you feel about gerita and germancest?

america: why do you insist your the hero? what do you think of the captain america movie with chris evans?

hungary: can we be friends? i love yaoi as much as you. my fav pairings are gerita and germancest.

to everyone: what ya think of my epic username?

thats all for now kesesese.

vampchick2010

…**Yay…**

**-Romano**

_You are very welcome._

_-Germany_

**You just smile and nod and then yell at them when they get to close to you or too annoying. **

**-England**

_Gerita I would prefer much more than GERMANCEST! You yell people yell at Belarus for loving her brother and then you go and pair me and mien bruder? That is disgusting! We are related! There is no connection between me and Italy other than friends._

_-Germany_

**Kiss. Oh and he's lying, we're totally together.**

**-Italy**

_What… there is no…collection…How did you know about that?_

_-Germany_

**I'm not awesome…? You have lost all speaking rights to me. Please exit at your immediate right and never come back. I'm gonna go die.**

**-Prussia**

_Because I am the hero. That and it seems like the entire world needs America to be the hero. Not that they ever give us credit…or thank us.. but I save them anyway! _

_Doesn't he look like me? Well the ending was all WOAH then it was all like …oh… but then I realized how old that chick would be and I was all like …eww…_

_-America_

**Friends! Welcome to the yaoi club my friend. **

**You sure like Germany don't you? But I can hook you up with some pics.**

**-Hungary**

_Not awesome._

_-Prussia_

**Vampires man.**

**-America**

_Isn't that a fad that's been spreading around America lately?_

_-England_

**2010? Kolkolkol.**

**-Russia**

_What the heck man? You diss me, then you pair me with my brother then you take my word? All privileges GONE._


	26. Chapter 26

Prussia: You're not a country anymore so doesn't that mean you can die? Hehehe ;).

Russia: I love you Russia~. I don't get why everyone is afraid of you. I guess I'm just saying this because my personality is a lot like yours. Also can I have a hug please?

France: All I have to say is your countrymen/women scare me and you are a very creepy man who should be locked up in jail... can I beat you with a lead pipe?

England: I love your cooking England. (Only reason I'm saying this is because I'm british.)

Yeah that is all I can think of this late at night so... yeah ^^'.

**No, my "not being a country" doesn't mean I can die. It simple PROVES that I can't die! **

**-Prussia**

_Kolkolkol, am I allowed to break bones?_

_-Russia_

**What? Why do I not feel the love any more? Where has the love gone!**

**-France**

_Oh well I love your cooking too then. British cooking is superior to all cooking in my opinion._

_-England_


	27. Chapter 27

This is Elite again with my next set of questions.

England: I don't do that anyways but what I was asking for your opinion. Do you hate it when people ship you or do you feel something else? And I do not mean that in the perverted way.

Russia: I see. Well Ukraine is an agricultural country right? So why don't you ask her if she can plant a sunflower garden for you? And what's so bad about VISITING a country anyways? Even if it's world domination it doesn't hurt to VISIT.

Korea: XD Ah, no worries if you can not choose. Personally I like the hanbok design of the Silla period. Speaking of which were the 3 korean kingdoms personified and how were they related to you?

America: What? Are you serious? -.- aww man. *goes into corner*

Canada: What I mean was that nobody in the world is ever normal. because no matter what you do to a washing machine, it's still a washing machine. There is always something different about you that will separate you from everybody else. I don't think I ever met a kind heated Canadian with purple eyes and have a polar bear as a companion. ^^

France: No way! I would rather eat more of England's cooking. And I am not your lover so do not address me a such, girly man.

Germany: *laughs* I guess that hair style does make him taller. By the way, I have heard that you once picked up a tank before. Is that true? If it is then YOU ARE AWESOME ME FRIEND! XD

**Ship, alright as in promote them and write stories and such?**

**Well as long as there isn't hardcore make-outs or anything else, I guess I have no choice but to accept the fact that they want or think I should end up with this person.**

**-England**

_Well, you see I don't think that she can. The weather there wont allow it, or at least she's never made mention of her being able to do that. They need a lot of sun light you know?_

_No, no visit _

_Would domination._

_-Russia_

**Very nice choice da-ze! Well I don't know of and other personifications other than me and North so it's most likely always been me and her. **

**-S. Korea**

_No corner! No! Alright! No rent! I'll sleep in the guest room when I visit! No crying! You can live there if you want! _

_-America_

**Oh I get your point there. But I guess so, I'm just the brand of different that no one likes to pay attention to! Other then all of you! You guys notice me! **

**-Canada**

_What! _Quoi ? Comment est-ce que vous aurait dit ça ? Je pensais que nous avons eu quelque chose de spécial ! J'imagine que non ! OH et je MOURRAIS plutôt que de manger ce homard, Angleterre la cuisine ! Vous détestez me ! Vous détestez me ! Je ne suis pas un homme jeune fille !

_(What? How could you say that? I thought we had something special! I guess not! Oh and I'd rather DIE than eat that lobster, England's cooking! You hate me! You hate me! I am not a girl man!)_

_-France! Humph!_

**Well, you see his hair does make him taller. But pick up a tank? I bet that is a bit of exaggeration.**

**-Germany**


	28. Chapter 28

France : Wow. You just made "date yourself" sound fun. Respect.

England : Can I hug you ? *hugs him anyway* My life's complete~!

Ahem. Can you prank America ? The kind of magic prank that he won't understand and that will make him freak out ?

Ah ! And dress like a punk for one day~! I think you look really hot in a punk outfit!

Hungary : Poland is homophobic...? He is a cross dresser and he is .. homophobic ? How can that be ? Anyway, that sucks ! Okay then I have a challenge for you ! Make Poland and Lithuania kiss ! Don't care if it's by accident, as long as their lips touch. I know you can do it !

America : Thanks for the reasons, you're cool ! But I still prefer England. Do you have some horror movies for me ?

Greece : How should I name my new cat ?

Spain : Oh my god ! I love you so much for the photos, I put you in my 5 favorite countries just because of that ! And by the way, they are hilarious ! Oh and courage because Lovino is being beaten to death by Prussia because he kicked Gilbird. Just thought you'd need some courage to make them stop.

Germany : Dress like a kitty in a dress and act like Barbie for one day. If you don't, put on facebook that you're in a relationship with France and send me the comments ! (And I know you both have facebooK. I checked.)

Canada : We need to fix that problem. Go and kiss the first person you see, might help them notice you.

Russia : *give him sunflowers* There's a lot of these flowers around my house. Can you dance on Rasputin with Belarus and Ukraine ? You know, like in Just Dance.

Switzerland : LIECHTENSTEIN IS BEING ATTACK BY WEREWOLVES AND RED FLYING BUNNIES IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST OF HOGWARTS !

**I have skill Mon Amour, I have skill. **

**-France**

_Yes you may- alright then._

_Well, I could probably put magic on him and make him think we're all giant hamburgers, but that might make him a bit too HAPPY, don't you think? _

_But very well, I'll send you some pictures of it._

_-England_

**Yes. Yes. I don't know really, Poland is a Poland, which is in itself something that no one can understand because of it's level of confusing ideals and such. I don't even think Poland gets it himself. Because usually someone like that slips you know? Either can't take the cross dressing or he you know… but Poland doesn't slip! It's so confusing! Why Poland! You're crushing the dreams of all the Poland X Lithuania fan girls out there! **

**But yeah, I'll get right on that and fax some pics to you. Expect them in a couple hours or so. **

**-Hungary **

_I don't know. Maybe ENGLAND has some horror movies for you! Psshaw! Just kidding man, which do you want? I got lots of Saw, I have Scream, Texas Chainsaw Massacre (true story brah), and oh I have Scary Movie too. They aren't scary but still you get the idea of it. Humor. I also have zombie land, that one, like scary movie isn't scary more of humorous. I have others, just name them and I have them! _

_-America_

…**..Captain Cat.**

**-Greece**

_OH MY GOSH! NO PRUSSIA I THOUGHT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS! ROMANO HAS ANGER PROBLEMS! NOOOOOO!_

_Oh man…I should probably stop typing this and go save mi amour!_

_-Spain_

**Well, since those are fan-ran pages I'm sure one of them at least will put that as their relationship status, but I'll wear kitty ears to appease you. Go ask Switzerland if you want someone to wear a dress. **

**-Germany**

_Well…you see the closest person to me is Ukraine… Oh dear… can I pass?_

_-Canada_

**Just Dance? Is this an American game again? Alright I'll ask Alfred to give me a shot at it with me and my sisters. China can video tape it and get that right to you. For the simply price of becoming one with Mother Russia, da?**

**-Russia**

_What? _

_Liar…she was just fixing her hair. _

_-Switzerland_


	29. Chapter 29

Canada: Well, here's the huge irony, even in the Japanese sub it's the same VA.

Japan: No need for a meal I just know my stuff. However, I must compliment you on Hayao Miyazaki, I mean he's practically one of the best anime movie makers I've ever seen, and as a bonus he's a feminist, why else do you think his films have strong lead female characters? Even the creators of south park are fans since in the episode where Cartman meets Chutulu, it's identical to how Mei met Totoro. Just look,

.com/watch?v=TQg-_gmGOIw

France: Tell me the truth, would you be able to survive Sanji's sentence to Momoiro Island? IE staying on an Island populated by nothing but incredibly ugly transvesties and no women for 2 years. Or would you rather build a boat while they're not looking, or just swim for it as soon as possible?

Hong kong: I really need to thank you for being the home to the world's most adorable puppy. Well, when this dog was a puppy. I mean it's hard not to think that she's not adorable. Actually I dare everyone not to think that this puppy is adorable.

.com/watch?v=WYjHXmxcBAk

China: Is it possible to cook any of your food without using peanut, or sesame seed oil? Because I have a friend who's heavily allergic to peanuts, nuts, and sesame seeds.

Russia: Why on earth does Belarus have a different last name? I mean you're siblings, and all three of you geographically were in the Kievan Rus area.

**I know. I just wish in both I was able to have my own! I'm not America! **

**-Canada**

_Oh but I must make you a meal. Why thank you. Oh that is very interesting, my citizens works makes a very big influence on the western styles. _

_-Japan_

**Sooo…I'm guessing this is just some island? Okay, you see I generally spread my love to everyone but I don't know…I'd probably swim away as quick as I could. I need my love! I NEED LOVE! **

**But don't call me weak! It's just that the world also needs my love. **

**With love, **

**France**

_You're welcome I suppose. But yes puppies are certainly cute._

_-Hong Kong_

**I am sure that if you look it up you would be able to find numerous recipes that don't require such things. As well as that there are always substitutes to things like that, you know something you can use in it's absence. If you look it up online you can find substitutes for just about everything. **

**-China**

_Because. I guess she wanted one, that and she said it would be weird that two people would get married with the came last name. That and she said we'd have the same last name soon enough…shudder._

_-Russia_


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for answering my other set of questions. Now it's for my new set.

England: *nod* I get what you mean but you know as much as I do that the fangirls go crazy. I'm a fangirl myself but I don't go that crazy.

My question is that you went from pirate to gentleman. What made you change?

Russia: Hmm, well you can always ask you know about the sunflowers. And have you ever thought of asking somebody to grow sunflowers and then you take the sunflowers and press them? Then you know you could frame them up so you can admire them?

Korea: Of course, I love that design. Please tell me you know what Jejudo is. You should since it is a korean province.

America: HAHAHAHAHA, I wasn't expecting that reaction. XDDDDD I wasn't crying, I was disappointed that I had to pay for rent with things like college to worry about. But I would be glad to accept the offer if you're really offering it.

Canada: *hugs* You should be noticed more often. But I have to say that you're noticed more often when hockey season comes around. I've never seen a game before but I have heard it's really intense. Mind teaching me sometime?

France: I do not hate you idiot. Like I said you're my #8 favorite character; it's just that I would rather eat a scone then a snail. If it really offended you so then I am sincerely sorry that I called you a girly man. And that apology is all your getting.

Germany: Well you're pretty much a buff man so I wouldn't be surprised if you DID pick up a tank. But I guess that is a bit exaggerated. I think America could pick up a tank.

N. Italy: Hi~! Can I have a hug?

Japan: What's your opinion about hugs? Because I think you would be so used to it by now.

**Well, thank you for not being as insane as the others then. It's so hard not to find overly obsessive fan girls.**

**Well I changed a while back really. But when you have kids you tend to mature.**

**-England**

_I've pressed several sunflowers before. They are indeed hanging up on the wall. But I will be contacting someone from the states to ship me some more so I be thanking you for the idea of pressing more._

_Kolkolkol_

_-Russia_

**Well…I own it and thus invented it. (I invented the world you know) Of course I know every thing I've ever invented. **

**-Korea**

_Oh…oh…my god man! You weren't crying…fine offer still stands. Just…you know just don't tell everyone, or I'd loose all my houses._

_-America_

**Well I guess that's true, but of course I'll teach you. It's not complicated so it should be hard, I'll play with you in a match if you want!**

**-Canada**

_Very well. That apology shall do._

_-France_

_(Not your lover)_

**I wouldn't really be surprised either, when I get my hands on a tank I'll let you know if I can lift if up. But yeah, America probably can lift up a tank.**

**- Germany**

_I love hugs! Ve~_

_-Italy_

**I'm getting better about them but I still appreciate my space bubble.**

**-Japan**


	31. Chapter 31

oh im soooo happy about this!

Everyone: Does anyone have a tattoo? And if so what is it and if you can say where is it?

Prussia: is "Ehrfurchtgebietend" (which is awesome in german) a sick joke for those trying to learn german? i thought i was going to die when i saw that. but it is pretty epic way to say awesome

Germany: have you ever gone to a Rave in Berlin (or anywhere in Germany) and what do you think of the song Disco Pogo?( watch?v=F_UExz5SDxQ&list=FLbdfvUYSS0TAlPaRm1PL0rQ&index=199&feature=plpp_video)

France: as i have said before i dont like you but ... you seem to get the short end of the stick when it comes to war. What do you think of Debussy? What about his "Noël des enfants qui n'ont plus de maison" i sang it for choir and it actually made me cry ;A; I'm trying to learn french but not because i like you.

Romano: you are hot. seriously im thinking of moving to Italy just to find some hot South Italian. What is your favorite thing about Spain and you cant say nothing.

England: talk like a pirate please? Because you as pirate is amazing. Oh and so Ireland, Scotland, N. Ireland, and Wales are all your older brothers but in what order from oldest to youngest ? And do you all get along?

Spain: Where you ever a madator? and if so what colors was your matador outfit?

Danmark: What do you think of the band Nephew? they have a song named after you which is pretty epic you should check them out if you have not. Danmark is one of their best songs.

well ... i think thats enough for one night lol

stay sane everyone!

sanemadness

**Several of us have our flag tattooed somewhere on us. Not all and it really depends on the person where. **

**-England**

_That's the gist of it. What…I mean no… Not at all! But yeah, German is pretty epic. _

_-Prussia_

**Ja, but the lights give you a headache after a while so I couldn't stay too terribly long. Well you see the computer that I'm using doesn't enable the use of links that show videos. So I can't go to the link. But I don't think I've heard that song, I'll look it up when I find the chance. **

**-Germany**

_Well for one he's French so that obviously makes him amazing. But dear, if you were to cry singing something it means you were singing with your heart! With all the passion you have in your body! You felt for the song, the song loved you._

_It's okay, learn French, be beautiful. Then and only then will you love me and all my glory my precious child of France and music. _

_-France_

**Well…he's easy to talk to. Is that sufficient? Or do you want me to go on a rant about my unconditional love for him and how I wish to be held by him in his strong arms while he hums me to sleep? Huh? No.**

**Move to Italy. Find yourself a sexy Italian. **

**-Romano**

_Very well, I shall talk like a pirate…Well do you mean like actually speak or do you want me to type as a pirate would have? Be a bit more clear, love. Okay let me know that latter. _

_But Ireland is my sister._

_But yes, Scotland and Whales and all of them are my brothers. _

_So it would be Scotland, Ireland, me, Whales if I'm not mistaken. _

_-England_

**Of course I was! I changed my out fit…one is silver and white, I have a red and gold, I have one that's purple. It really depends on the mood I'm in to decide. **

**But I had one that I was wearing one time and I had to pick up Romano from the baby-sitters when I got there she had been feeding him tomatoes and so I went to pick him up he got tomato all over my outfit! It was so silly! I got kind of upset though.**

**-Spain**

_I will most certainly look them up! Maybe Norway will sit and listen to them with me! That would be nice._

_-Denmark_


	32. Chapter 32

Japan: Thanks! And is it true that you help Hungary get pictures for her yaoi?

Italy: *Sends pasta through mail* I hope you like it!

Romano: That's good! And I don't mean to be mean but can you not curse for a whole chapter?

Finland: Congrats then! :D And thanks for getting me a mp3 for Christmas!

America: Okay then you're not...

England: My friend really likes you! On here her name is 'Total Anime Fangirl'...Do you think you could give her a kiss.

France:...why did you have to sign off with 'Your lover?'

Korea: It's chocolate!

Prussia: Yay! And of course I would remember! You're awesome!

Germany: Aw! Can you please just dance to one song? Please?

Canada: Okay!

Switzerland: She's just so cute!

Austria: Can you play a song for me once.

Hungary: Yay!

Spain: You know I'm Mexican and I don't know any Spanish...Can you teach me?

Sweden: I hope you two don't get into any more fights.

Norway: Okay!

**No…yes. Hai, it is. It is something I am not ashamed of either. **

**-Japan**

_Yay! I hope it's still warm when it gets here! Oh I can't wait!_

_-Italy_

**Good! Fine I wont…There I didn't.**

**-Romano! **

_Oh thank you, and your welcome! Santa does his best! _

_-Finland_

**Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding of which I have shown you the amazingness and glory that is America. **

**-America**

_Because! I wanted to shake things up a bit! You know, show my love to the world! ;3_

_-Amorously,_

_France_

**Chocolate! I like chocolate.**

**-S. Korea**

_I'm…Awesome? *Sniff, I mean OF COURSE I'M AWESOME I AM THE DEFINITION OF THE WORD AWESOME! _

_You know, I feel like telling a story, so here I go; the story of how the Awesome Ruler of the World stumbled across the word "awesome" _

_It was a shining June day, I was walking my Gilbird down the street as I usually did on a Tuesday like that day. You see then, as if summoned by God, a dictionary fell from the sky and smacked me in the head. At first I was in a fury, attempting to find the culprit, but no one showed themselves. So, as any normal person would do, I threw Gilbird at the book to attempt to kind out if it had some kind of curse or something on it…or something. But Gilbird did nothing did nothing but bounce off and glare at me with his little beady-birdy eyes. But you see my dead children the book landed and it opened. I came over to it and saw where Gilbird had landed. Under this mark of Gilbird's butt was a simple word "Awesome." I nearly wept at the beauty of the word and from then on dedicated myself to be "awesome." _

_The End._

_-Prussia_

**Alright, I shall. But I have to pick and I don't want to pick a stupid one that makes me look like an idiot. **

**-Germany**

_So, who won?_

_-Canada_

**Ja, she is very cute. **

**-Switzerland**

**Ah, big brother? Why are you blushing?**

**- Liechtenstein **

_Well of course I will. Just name the song and I shall play it. _

_-Austria_

**YAOI!**

**-Hungary**

_Well, if I teach you I'm teaching you SPAIN Spanish not MEXICAN Spanish. I don't get all their fancy slang and such. But I will totally teach you, just give me a time and I'll bring some churros! _

_-Spain! _

**Oh, it was only on that rare occasion. Wife's really sensitive about his milk and cookies.**

**- Sweden**

_Alright._

_-Norway_


	33. Chapter 33

Ooh! I love this! Okay, for some questions.

Russia: You're my favorite! I would totally become one with you anyday :D :D :D! So I was just wondering, did anything "special" go down between you and America during the Cold War?

Greece: I will admit that I am a total fangirl of yours. You're way more awesome than Turkey ;p. You plan to hook up with Japan anytime soon? ;D Oh, and what's your favorite type of cat?

Prussia: What would you do if someone told you that you were NOT awesome and went to extreme lengths to denunciate your awesomeness? (I wouldn't! I think you're totally awesome!)

North Italy: Can I come to you and Germany's wedding? ;D

Germany: Don't even try and deny your feelings for Feli :). So I was just wondering if you remembered anything from your childhood. Anything at all?

England: Do you think America looks dead sexy in a miniskirt?

Canada: You're so cute! (I think you're cooler than America ;) I would hang out with you anyday! So, what do you think of Prussia?

Romano: I love you so much! Just needed to say that. So...do you love pasta as much as your brother?

Spain: I also absolutely love you! I visited your country before and it's my favorite! What would you do if all the tomatoes in the world vanished from the face of the earth?

France: If England kissed you, would you kiss back?

-Everlasting Faerie Light

That's all for now! :D :D :D

**Oh kolkolkol. How about today? Right now? I'm free right now! **

**Other than hatred? Of course there was. America couldn't keep his hands off of me. Kolkolkol, he really wanted to become one with Mother Russia, but his politicians wouldn't let him.**

**-Russia**

**That's a lie and you know it! There was nothing other than hatred!**

**-America**

_Oh…thank you. But of course me and Japan are going to hook up. Any day now. _

_My favorite cat? …Cat._

_-Greece_

**Well you see once someone attempted to do this too me he went by the name of vater…oh I mean Germania! You see he attempted to suck out all of my awesome using his long luscious hair! He called me a fail child and mortally wounded my emotion…I mean left arm! It was a brutal battle but I came out victorious! KESESESESESESESE! **

**-Prussia**

_Yep, it's coming up pretty soon. But I do need people to help me pick out a dress, and some invitations to give to everyone. Germany still needs to pick out his tux. But I think we can make the dead-line!_

_-Italy!_

_There is no wedding regardless of whatever Italy says. We are not dating let alone engaged!_

_-Germany_

_We're getting married. The nerves are just getting to him. _

_-Italy_

_No they are not! I'm just stating the blunt truth that you are lying and that there is no wedding!_

_-Germany_

_Whatever…There's going to be one in February! _

_-Italy!_

**Alright, my childhood. No. Not much, but I do remember waking up somewhere and seeing big brother Prussia sitting next to me dozing off and then he started freaking out when he noticed I was awake. That's as far back as I can remember really. **

**-Germany**

_Yes. Oh so sexy. _

_No! I do not think he looks "sexy"! Actually I would be rather disturbed if he was to be in a miniskirt at any time! _

_Goodness._

_-England_

_Damn…Guess I should go change my pants! ;)_

_-America_

**Prussia, well I named a city "New Prussia" But other than that I see him once in a while. Not too often. Nothing really romantic if that's what you're asking. **

**But thanks. I think I'm cooler than America too! **

**-Canada**

_No. I like Pizza more than pasta. That and Tomatoes. I would live off of tomatoes! _

_-Romano! _

**Die. But I'm glad you came to visit! Come again sometime!**

**-Spain**

_YES! …Oh I mean…no! I would never kiss that lobster. (Oh hell yes I would!) _

_-Adoringly,_

_France_


	34. Chapter 34

This is Elite again! XD

I really appreciate you guys answering my questions.

England: I guess so, I mean I have a little sis that I take care of so I guess I understand what you mean. And your welcome on not being a rabid fangirl. I hate it when people go over the top of anything. Whether it's hetalia or even harry potter. The ruin it for the rest of us. DX

Russia: No prob. I wouldn't be surprised if I visit your house one day and I see a whole room dedicated to sunflowers alone. And are you a fan of fake ones? I mean they don't place of real ones but . . . I'm just asking for your opinion.

America: you sound really offended dude. are you sure because if not then I don't have to go. Oh by the way, how are you feeling? Like health wise.

Canada: It should or shouldn't? XD But I don't think I can play a game. I have a weak heart so I can't take a lot of intensity very well.

France: So France you know that the Jeanne d. Arc is reincarnated as an American citizen? If you do then will you be visiting America's house to see her?

Germany: Try getting an original hummer. They say that is about as close to a tank as you can get. By the way, ever thought of not having your slick back for long periods of time? I mean you look good with your hair down (anime episode).

N. Italy: Yay! *hugs* So Italy you think can help me? I haven't had pasta for over five years! DX

Japan: I see. Okay that question out of the way, I have two more. What do you consider better? samurai or ninjas? And how are you feeling? It's about two more months away from the 3/14 day. Even if it has been a year, are you feeling okay?

Belarus: How long do you spend stalking your brother? 24/7?

Lilli: I can not spell your whole name right, sorry. ^^;

So anyways, how is it living with Vash?

Vash: Hi. I heard you have 3 goats, what are their names?

**Oh yes I agree. I've had so many people that just maul me! But you can see my point with the growing up bit can't you? It doesn't take much for someone to have to completely overhaul their life. Just a tipping point.**

**-England**

_There is! Kolkolkol! _

_But fake? They aren't as pretty as real ones but they work. They are also in the sunflower room! _

_-Russia_

**No, no man I'm cool. Go ahead. No offence here!**

**-America**

_Oh crap. Shouldn't! It shouldn't be hard! I'm sorry. It's okay, I'll make sure you wont overwork yourself! _

_-Canada_

**Sh…she was? My beautiful Joan? Oh! It cannot be! I can't believe this! I'm going to America to find her right now, and bring her back to France where she belongs! My love, I'm coming for you!**

**- France! **

_Oh thank you. I have but it gets in my face and just ends up irritating me. Besides, I think Italy likes it a little too much. But I'll try and find one and let you know how that turns out when I do. _

_Thank you, _

_-Germany_

**No Pasta? No! I'm going over there right now and making you the perfect thing of pasta! No matter what happens, you will have pasta and it will be amazing! **

**-Italy**

_Oh how could I decide? But I must chose ninjas, I'm sorry to everyone that enjoys samurais. Other than that, I am doing considerably better, I still am a bit shaky but am recovering quite well. Thank you for your concern._

_-Japan_

**No. I have a life. I just make sure I know where he is 24/7. I lost him once and he ended up on a deserted island and on an alien ship. I will never let him leave again. Ever.**

**-Belarus**

_Oh it's Liechtenstein. It's okay, a lot of people don't know how to spell my name correctly. The E's and the I's are really hard not to mix up when you're attempting to learn it! _

_Oh and as for living with big brother, it's wonderful. I never had such a nice place to live and he was kind enough to take me into his home when I was about to stop being a nation. It was so kind of him to take me in and I am very thankful for it. _

_- Liechtenstein _

**Eiger, Jungfrau, and Mönch are their names.**

**-Switzerland**


	35. Chapter 35

Just a question for the author. Do you have a tumblr?

**Yeah! I got a question! HA! **

**Sadly no…but I can look into it and probably get one...I'll let ya'll know when that happens. **

**-Drama_Freakz**


	36. Chapter 36

Hello everyone!

America:

Your the best ever! (except for Prussia...maybe). You make me proud to be American! So, have you seen the Paranormal Activities movies, if not, I dare you to wath them.

England:

I don't see why people decide to pair you with like, everybody! It makes no since! Anywho... If you had to be paired with one of your fellow countries, who would it be?

Canada:

*gives HUGE hug*. CANADA! Your so cool! I know for a fact that us citizens of the USA remember you and think your awesome. Heck, I've heard people say if the economy gets any worse, they're going to Canada! So i think that the other countries need to take the time to notice you! ^_^

France:

Let's just be clear, you sometimes frighten me, but I still like you. And another thing, you remind me a lot o Tamaki Suoh from OHSHC...does he get advise from you?

Russia:

For some reason, you don't scare me. You scare my sister smetimes, but I think you look so sweet and innosent that I forget that world domination is your goal. Anyways...I would like to know what the best hiding place is when your running from you sister?

Gemany:

Do you ever feel like sending Italy back to his brother?

Prussia:

So, I've been told that you are the most awesome, correct? Of course I am. I may not be as awesome as you, but I'm still awesome...so what I want to know is who you think comes in second place for most awesome.

Italy:

What is your favorite kind of pizza?

Japan:

I just wanna say that you rock! My sister has visited your home a couple times and I've seen pictures and have gotten souvineers. I really hope I can visit sometime!

And to the rest of the countries...hi!

-Rose Thourn

**I have seen them! Man they are amazing, I watch them all the time. And scream. I scream a lot.**

**Proud to be an American! **

**-America**

_I don't get it either. But apartenly they make me out to be the Hetalia whore. _

_Oh well, I actually prefer to be paired with someone reasonable, without family relations to me, and that wouldn't simply wish to rape me. _

_-England_

**Good, at least Alfred's citizens pay attention. Come on over, we've got maple!**

**-Canada**

_Of course! He is French, non? But yes, I scare everyone into love. Because you know you love me. Everyone loves France, despite what they say, they love me! _

_Also your lover,_

_-France_

**Oh, I'll have to try harder. **

**And the best hiding place? No where. Locked doors and barricades mean nothing to her. Alien spaceship has been my best one so far though, but sadly you don't happen upon them every day. **

**-Russia**

_Yes. I do actually. I have before, but he always comes back and is always welcome back._

_-Germany_

**Nope, I am the only awesome one there is. There is no number two, if there was there would be an imbalance and the world would implode. So I am obviously number one, two and three, Fritz is forth and Gilbird ties with Fritz.**

**-Prussia**

_All of them except that yucky frozen kind. _

_- Italy_

**I hope you can visit as well. I look forward to seeing you here as well as that I believe I might have seen your sister if she has been here.**

**- Japan**

_Hello! ~_

_- Pretty much the rest of the cast._

**Hi.**

**- Romano who once again has Feli because Germany got irritated with him attempting to marry the big potato bastard!**


	37. Chapter 37

Just a question for the author. Do you have a tumblr?

**Yeah! I got a question! HA! **

**Sadly no…but I can look into it and probably get one...I'll let ya'll know when that happens. **

**-Drama_Freakz**


	38. Chapter 38

Hello everyone!

America:

Your the best ever! (except for Prussia...maybe). You make me proud to be American! So, have you seen the Paranormal Activities movies, if not, I dare you to wath them.

England:

I don't see why people decide to pair you with like, everybody! It makes no since! Anywho... If you had to be paired with one of your fellow countries, who would it be?

Canada:

*gives HUGE hug*. CANADA! Your so cool! I know for a fact that us citizens of the USA remember you and think your awesome. Heck, I've heard people say if the economy gets any worse, they're going to Canada! So i think that the other countries need to take the time to notice you! ^_^

France:

Let's just be clear, you sometimes frighten me, but I still like you. And another thing, you remind me a lot o Tamaki Suoh from OHSHC...does he get advise from you?

Russia:

For some reason, you don't scare me. You scare my sister smetimes, but I think you look so sweet and innosent that I forget that world domination is your goal. Anyways...I would like to know what the best hiding place is when your running from you sister?

Gemany:

Do you ever feel like sending Italy back to his brother?

Prussia:

So, I've been told that you are the most awesome, correct? Of course I am. I may not be as awesome as you, but I'm still awesome...so what I want to know is who you think comes in second place for most awesome.

Italy:

What is your favorite kind of pizza?

Japan:

I just wanna say that you rock! My sister has visited your home a couple times and I've seen pictures and have gotten souvineers. I really hope I can visit sometime!

And to the rest of the countries...hi!

-Rose Thourn

**I have seen them! Man they are amazing, I watch them all the time. And scream. I scream a lot.**

**Proud to be an American! **

**-America**

_I don't get it either. But apartenly they make me out to be the Hetalia whore. _

_Oh well, I actually prefer to be paired with someone reasonable, without family relations to me, and that wouldn't simply wish to rape me. _

_-England_

**Good, at least Alfred's citizens pay attention. Come on over, we've got maple!**

**-Canada**

_Of course! He is French, non? But yes, I scare everyone into love. Because you know you love me. Everyone loves France, despite what they say, they love me! _

_Also your lover,_

_-France_

**Oh, I'll have to try harder. **

**And the best hiding place? No where. Locked doors and barricades mean nothing to her. Alien spaceship has been my best one so far though, but sadly you don't happen upon them every day. **

**-Russia**

_Yes. I do actually. I have before, but he always comes back and is always welcome back._

_-Germany_

**Nope, I am the only awesome one there is. There is no number two, if there was there would be an imbalance and the world would implode. So I am obviously number one, two and three, Fritz is forth and Gilbird ties with Fritz.**

**-Prussia**

_All of them except that yucky frozen kind. _

_- Italy_

**I hope you can visit as well. I look forward to seeing you here as well as that I believe I might have seen your sister if she has been here.**

**- Japan**

_Hello! ~_

_- Pretty much the rest of the cast._

**Hi.**

**- Romano who once again has Feli because Germany got irritated with him attempting to marry the big potato bastard!**


	39. Chapter 39

I am really loving you guys for answering. XD

England: I feel so bad for those who have such a large fan base. It's like they have nothing else to do. And yes, I know do know what you mean by taking care of someone. Oh by the way, you think I could try some of your cooking sometime? I'd never had any British foods before.

Russia: Why am I not surprised? XD I'm not a fan of fake flowers too but real flowers are hard to manage especially when you do not have the proper equipment to take care of them. Which sucks because I love certain flowers. DX

America: Oh really? Okay but tell me if you ever want your house back. For any reason. And you never answered my question on if you're okay health wise.

Canada: Nah it's okay. I make that mistake too. And I think I'll be in capable hands so I will take that offer. ^^

Korea: You invented an island that you isolated? The same island that is dubbed the Hawaii of Korea? The same island that holds at least 15 different festivals and have a different dialect then you? The same island that is a self-governing province and takes up at least 15% of your tourism? Really?

France: XD Be happy France, be happy. And if you do not believe me then ask America.

Germany: I see. It's the same with my hair since my hair reaches past my butt. And do please tell me how it turns out. I wanna know. XD

Italy: YAY! I'll be waiting for that meal.

Japan: That's good to hear. I mean I have my little sis (my self proclaimed little sis) who had family members near that area. I know it was such a heavy blow for you but I would be way worried if it happened on the opposite side of you. Not only would you be affected but Korea and China as well. I would be worried for all three of you.

Belarus: I see; so you keep your brother safe while at the same time you are trying to get him to marry you. Talk about killing two birds with one stone huh? And what do you do other then stalking your brother?

Liechtenstein: YAY, I spelled it right! XD God, that took at least 10 tries. XD And I'm glad your living comfortably. but do you ever think taht he's being a bit TOO protective of you?

Switzerland: Wait, are those the names of your mountains? Or, am I wrong? Uhhhh, sorry getting distracted here. Anyways, I thought I would let you know that you are my 3rd most favorite character of Hetalia.

China: Ni hao! Ni zenme yang? Sorry if my chinese if off. ^^;

Anyways how are you?

Australia: Hi. I heard that this question might be very offending to you but please don't take it to offense. I am just very curious. But if you do not want to answer that if fine.

Why do you take offense when somebody asks you if you're from New Zealand? Please don't kill me.

**I agree. People are just way too into things. But oh well. What can you do really? **

**Of course I'll give you your choice of what you wish to eat, or do you want me to surprise you?**

**- England**

_I do not know why you are not surprised. I suppose you were expecting as much from a sunflower lover such as my self. But da I wish all sunflowers would become one with Mother Russia. That would make me pleasure smile._

_-Russia_

**Yeah…but health wise. Man my economy hurts man. So I've had a cold for a while.**

**-America**

_Oh alright! Capable hands you will be in._

_-Canada_

**I invented the world.**

**-S. Korea**

_I am happy! I am perfectly happy! I'm dead serious, I just need to go buy the plane tickets and I'm over there! I believe you Mon Cher! I believe you! _

_Heart,_

_France_

**I will. I think America has one that I can borrow. I'll ask him when I see him next.**

**-Germany**

_Don't have to wait long! _

_- N. Italy_

**Yes. It did cause quite a bit of pain. As well as damage and loss of lives. I pray for all of those who lost lives and homes. Thank you though. I am glad I was the only so majorly affected, I do not wish anyone else to have anything like that happen to them. **

**-Japan**

_Yes. I am killing the two birdies. Other than chase brother? I do normal things. Like sharpen my knives and then deal with my country._

_-Belarus_

**No, I don't think that he is that over protective. He's just worried about me. I think it's sweet. I don't want to get hurt by anyone and big brother is protecting me.**

**- Liechtenstein **

_Maybe. Well thank you. I'm am glad that you are a fan of me. It is a very great honor. _

_-Switzerland_

**I am just fine-aiiya. **

**-China**

_Don't worry, mate. It's not like I'm gonna freak out on you just because you asked the question. I'm actually a very cuddly guy and I don't like getting' angry at people. I think all my fury went into my Koala. _

_But it would kind of be like if someone completely mistook your land of birth. Like calling a Scotsman and Irishman. But with a bit less punishment, considering me and New Zealand don't hate each other like Ireland and Scotland do._

_Thanks for the question! _

_-Australia _


	40. Chapter 40

France: Let me tell you again about that Island, INCREDIBLY UGLY TRANSVESTIES AND NO WOMEN. Here's what they look like. But hey nobody would call you weak almost anybody would want to swim for it, Sanji even called the island Hell.

.com/uploads/0/4479/485693-untitled_

Romano: I heard your chibi Romano dub voice and I've got to say that Coleen Clinkenbeard just nailed it.

China:speaking of dub VAs I'm glad you like Clarine b/c she's a fan of Hello kitty too, and she's part Asian, from her mom's side that is.*Heard it on the commentary* Also, as a college student I'm actually seeing a lot of students who are from China. Even my best friend has seen the same thing at her college.

Russia: Well, there is a way on how you can prevent your sister from marrying you. Incest marriage is illegal in many countries including your own since if you try to have children most likely they will wind up with a weird birth defect because you both have the same genetics. So if she tries to marry you she'll most likely wind up in jail.

Vietnam: Also, when I was in my history class in college apparently you might have to thanks France for colonizing you, because if he didn't you would most likely be part of China like Tibet is.

Japan: I know you want to but it's still not to necessary since you're still recovering from what happened last March. But can I at least rub Pochi's or Tama's belly?

America: How do you understand Tony? Also, do you think that maybe its best for you to cut down on the burgers you eat? I mean your boss' wife is heavily concerned with the issue of childhood obesity, and isn't part of being a hero also being good role model? I'm not saying give them up for good, just balance it out with fruit's and vegetables.

**I don't want to hear about that island anymore! Mon Dieu! **

**-France**

_Because I'm so amazing anyone given to me to voice act me has to be perfect otherwise they might see some Tommy guns in their future._

_-Romano_

**I heard that was the voice she used to make fun of her mother. But yes, there are a lot of students that go to other countries to study. A large majority of colleges have some kind of stuffy abroad project. Some of them might be in one of those. I hear that they are quite popular in America.**

**-Aru**

**-China**

_I don't think she is very afraid of the law, considering she is a country._

_-Russia_

**I'm sure he knows of my gratitude. It would be like you going up to a mother or father and saying "Thank you for birthing me". But deep down they already know this and it is a bit odd for someone to go up and say that to their parent. But I shall make mention of that next time I see him. **

**Thank you,**

**-Vietnam **

_Oh but I must, I will recover soon I hope. But I would also be alright with you petting their stomachs if you feel so inclined to do so._

_-Japan_

**Well, if you hear Tony long enough he speaks quite fluently really. You just have to look past all the "bitch"'s and all the "fuck"'s and you are able to understand his crystal clear! **

**I do. She made sure I do.**

**-America**


	41. Chapter 41

:) yay

Prussia: yea yea that's what i thought. German is epic and much easier then english What is nearly as awesome as you are? and it cant be gilbird because of course he/she is as awesome as you.

Germany: totally agree about lights raves. what is your favorite thing about Veneziano? And then whatis your favorite thing about Romano and you can not say nothing because that's not very nice.

France: 0.0 um okay? i think i'll like you more if you were not such a perv ... i can handle some pervy-ness but the whole trying to take Englands clothes off and what not was a bit much, don't you think?

Romano: yea i would say that's good enough ... well you did kind of already rant about it lol Whats your least favorite thing about spain? and please try to contain your list lol

England: you called me love XD i mean type like a pirate. What is your favorite food? I know you like scones (which by the way are amazing, you should totally send me a recipe)

Spain: i saw a bull fight in mexico it was actually pretty cool. oh and thank you for information im actually doing a painting of you as a bullfighter :) Honestly who do you like more Romano or Veneziano? (sorry i had to ask)and you can't say both.

Denmark: you should totally, they are a kick $$ group. Are you and Norway like a couple? a lot of people pair you two up.

**Kesesese! I totally agree, but it's awesome. Not epic. Awesome. **

**Alright man! So who is almost as Awesome as me? Old man Fritz! He just has it, I don't know what it is but he has it. I love him. **

**-Prussia **

**(Horrible Histories reference!)**

_Alright, one thing that I love about Feli? Alright here it goes._

…_one thing? Only one thing? Okay, I can do this… Okay it's his personality in general, basically the ideals that he can do just about whatever he wants and doesn't care what anybody else thinks. It makes him really fun to be around and it opens you up to do more and try more than you would ever even consider doing. You attempt things you generally wouldn't have, like painting, cooking different things. It always keeps you interested and you never really are bored around him. Wirklich liebe ich ihn. Er ist mein bester Freund. _

_-Germany_

**Yes. Cry, learn French. All of that. **

**Oh hon hon hon! I don't think of it as "perv-ness" more as "Loving" is there ever to much love? Think of it along those lines. But the clothes thing? Oh I was just trying to get everyone into the spirit of the Olympics! Really, people are no fun! What's wrong with the human body? Huh? It's natural! **

**Votre amoureux,**

**-France**

_Least? He's a push over and way too damn happy._

_-Romano_

'**ell aight. Ah'll type like a piret if ye want me to. Yah might 'ave tah say it out loud fer it ta make any sense though. **

**Lass, ah'll send ye some recipes passed down from meh mumsy, if yah wish. **

**-England **

_Oh dear, I can't possibly answer that. Oh man! Okay well I knew Romano longer, but he's kind of an ass hole. Veneziano is the cutest thing to walk on two legs, but I haven't known him as long. Man, I don't know! Pass? _

_-Spain_

**I shall! But me and …Norway. Yep. Totally together. **

**-Denmark**

**Lies.**

**-Norway**

**Yeah right.**

**-Denmark**

**Lies.**

**-Norway**

**Pssht!**

**-Denmark**

**Lies.**

**-Norway**

**Come here then! Gimme a kiss! **

**-Denmark**

**No**

**-Norway**

**He so wants to.**

**-Denmark**

**(I think I've seen this somewhere? GerIta anyone?) **


	42. Chapter 42

thanks for anwsering my questions. keseseses of coruse prussia. you are better as a uke in germancest. germany should always be seme.

hungary: yes germany is my favorite charcter and he is also the sexist character. please send me some pictures:)

prussia: i sometimes act like you. does that help? *hugs* here have a beer *hands beer*

england: vampires are awesome (yes prussia i used your word)

italy: i act like you when i'm hyper. can i call you ita-chan? also can we be friends? want to come over for pasta?

america: that movie was epic and no you don't look like chris evans. he is way hotter than you (sorry but it's the truth) btw i live in the usa!

germany: i have my ways of knowing about your "collection". here have some beer. *hands beer*

romano: how do you feel about spain? please anwser honsetly *puppy dog eyes* can i call you lovi? please?

**What? WHAT? Nein! Bad fangirl! Somebody get me a squirt gun! How unawesome!**

**-Prussia**

_Heh heh heh. Don't worry I'll pick out the best ones I can find. _

**Don't encourage her! Grah! No. Beer doesn't help. But I'll take it anyway. Wait…is it GERMAN beer? **

**No hug for you…well maybe for the beer.**

**- Prussia**

_Very well then._

_-England_

**Nope. Lost hug. I take it back.**

**-Prussia**

_Yay! Friends, even through Prussia's giving me a death glare…whine…nope never mind he stopped. Of course! Do you make really good pasta? I like good pasta!_

_- Italy_

**What? No! I'm hotter! I look like him! What? You insane woman!**

**-America. **

_Well…whatever. Fine I will drink some of the beer. _

_-Germany_

**I like you. You anger the potato bastard and big potato bastard. How I feel about Spain? He's Spain. There. That's the truth. Fine. Feli already calls me that so it wont make a difference.**

**-Romano**


	43. Chapter 43

drama-freaks you are awesome for writing this. keseseses now for questions.

france have you ever kissed england?

russia: what's wrong with 2010.

spain: you are cool. why did you become friends with prussia and france? what was lovi like when he was little?

england: how did you learn magic? can you teach me?

germany: can you please not slick your hair back? you so much sexier with it down.

prussia: i'm sorry that i hurt your feelings. can i have a hug?

canada: i'm sorry i didn't ask you a question before. i didn't forget you. pancakes are awesome. if you want to be noticed maybe you should speak up. would you watch a hockey game with me?

romano: glad you liked the tomato. is it spain's influence that made you like tomatoes? i love pizza. what is your favorite pizza? mine is cheese pizza.

italy: yay pasta. i like pasta but pizza is the best. what is your favorite gelato flavor? i have only had american ice cream.

america: you are cool. i love having my freedom.

hungary: you wouldn't happen to have any spamano, would you? my sister is a fan of that pairing.

germany: i'm the older sibling but my little sister can drive me crazy sometimes. have you ever pulled a prank on your brother? if you have what was it and what was his reaction.

that is all for now. kesesesese scared yet?

vampchick2010

**Other than the massive sleep deprevation I love doing them, so keep 'em coming! Haha! Thank you for writing comments! You guys always make me laugh!**

**-Drama_Freakz**

**No on to the important people**

_Yes. On the lips. Tongue. It was sexy._

_-France_

_That never happened you frog!_

_-England_

**I don't get it. **

**-Russia**

_Well you see, when you become allies with people you start hanging out with them a lot. I actually liked them and so we started hanging out and getting drunk and doing illegal things. It was great. _

_Roma-chan? Aww he was so adorable! Okay picture a little fat tomato. Now add a face to that. Now add a little body with little stubby legs and little stubby arms. Now add hair and make him pissed of and you're done! Romano when he was younger!_

_-Spain_

**Well, I have a very large library and I was flipping through a book once and I found out about it that way.**

**I only hold private lessons. But very well I suppose I should teach you some. No getting into trouble with it though.**

**- England**

_I don't slick it down before I get in the shower. That's about it. But very well I'll mess it up just this once. _

_-Germany_

**Yes. You can. Once you admit I am the most Awesome thing to walk the earth! Kesesesese!**

**-Prussia!**

_Oh, I get to see a lot of hockey games with fans lately, but of course I'll go! I'll order the tickets right now! _

_But you see I do speak up. I just have a very unnoticeable voice. That and I'm not very loud._

_-Canada_

**Probably. It was the only thing that was in his fricken house! That bastard! Whatever, my favorite pizza? Cheese with tomatoes. But I like to branch out.**

**-Romano**

_Okay. But I still think pasta is better. Favorite flavor? Aww….how could I choose? Oh no!_

_-Italy_

**Yes. Freedom is an amazing thing! I love freedom. That and democracy. Which is weird because I'm not a democracy. I'm a democratic republic. But whatever man!**

**-America**

_Oh, of course. Those two are so easy to get pictures up. They always set themselves up just right for the picture. Without even realizing they're doing it either!_

_-Hungary_

**Nein. I think those things are much too foolish. But he sure has attempted, and failed several times, to prank me. Best is just to ignore it when possible and take charge when it isn't possible to ignore. **

**-Germany**


	44. Chapter 44

Japan: You shouldn't be ashamed! A lot of anime fans like yaoi! :D

Italy: Dwa! You're just so cute! Like a little kitty! :3

Romano: (Starts singing 'It's a Small World After All')

Finland: What's your favorite part of Christmas?

America: Yeah...You are my country after all!~

France: Oh...Okay then! (Kisses his cheek)

Korea: Do you like marble cake too?

Prussia: That was an awesome story! Now let's dance to 'Born to be Wild'

Germany: I try not to dance to the embarrassing ones either! You should dance to 'Kung Fu Fighting'! (Kisses his cheek for the heck of it~)

Canada: Well, I won one round at first but Prussia won the second round, so we had to have a tie breaker and Prussia beat me by 10 points.

Liechtenstein: Aw! He's blushing cause you're cute!

Austria: How about your 'Marukaite Chikyuu'? It's so beautiful!

Hungary: What would you say your favorite pairing would be?

Spain: That's alright! And churros are delicious!

Sweden: Yeah...Cause I can't really imagine Finland getting angry!

Norway: What do you think about you're brother, Iceland?

**Well I am a guy. My liking yaoi doesn't necessarily mean I like guys although some may draw this conclusion from my liking yaoi. So thus I have mixed emotions. **

**-Japan**

_Awww thank you. I love kitties. They're some of my favorite things ever! Besides pasta and Germany of course!_

_-Italy_

**What the hell? Twitch.**

**-Romano**

_Well I could say that it is the smiles I see on everyone's faces when they get their presents and they open them. I could also say that it is how everyone starts behaving just a bit more before Christmas, people are a bit nicer to one another. Or it might be that Sweden gets to be Mrs. Claus._

_-Finland_

**I am your country. Thus you should love me and fly an American flag outside your house! You should love me. **

**-America**

_Oh hon hon hon hon! I like this question. Yep favorite one so far. France got a kiss. I mean a hug and a cheek kiss? This girl has her priorities straight! _

_Love,_

_-France_

**If is FREE?**

**-Korea**

_Yes. It was awesome. It was as awesome as me. KESESESESESE nope. Nothing can be as awesome as me. But yes. We will dance and dance like there is no tomorrow. But there will be because I'll still be dancing then,_

_-Prussia_

**Very well. I'll try it. **

**-Germany**

_Well good job. Prussia didn't take it too hard then? Because sometimes he can be a swore looser. Still very good job._

_-Canada_

**Oh thank you Big Brother. Thank you too Hostess. Or do you prefer your full name? **

**-Liechtenstein **

_I like it as well, Japan simply told me what I had to basically do and say and I made it my own after that. _

_-Austria_

**Oh goodness. Ones with yaoi in them? That work? Because they're all pretty hot.**

**-Hungary**

_Si! I. Love. Churros._

_Churros on the house! Churros for everyone! _

_-Spain_

**Very rare. He mostly gets flustered more than frustrated. **

**- Sweden**

_He's my brother and he should call me "big brother". Because I know he's just doing it to spite me now. _

_-Norway_


	45. Chapter 45

I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD

England: Ummm, well I would to know how an english breakfast is. So I request that. And then you choose what you want to serve me. ^^

Russia: Trust me, I would do the same thing if I got my hands on some stargazer lillies and forget-me-not flowers. XD They are very pretty flowers. Anyways, I thought of a question. You go to America for World Meetings right? Then won't you get hot in your usual outfit?

America: -.- That's bad, dude. I hope you have been taking care of yourself while your sick.

Canada: XD Thanks, I trust you.

Korea: *hugs* Oh you. Anyways, what do you usually wear when your not in your hanbok?

France: Or you could ask America for a plane ticket but I guess that would be rude.

Germany: Oh yeah so yeah so ask him. XD And please video tape it.

N. Italy: WOOHOO! You'll be getting one of my paintings as a present. XD

Japan: I'm glad but I still feel bad for you. And it's kind of rude of me but how old are you compared to China?

Belarus: I see. Uhh, and do you have any other things you do besides sharpening your knives. Like do you ever go shopping?

Liechtenstein: I wish I had an older brother like that. ^^

Switzerland: I'm glad your feeling honored. And if it's possible do you think that you could teach me how to shoot a gun?

China: Are you sure? Like nothing is bothering you? NO issues or problems?

Australia: I see. Thank god that I won't get killed for asking that question. And can I pet your koala sometime?

Sweden: Hey how are you?

**Alright then I'll serve you whatever comes to mind when I get into the kitchen. I'll think breakfast.**

**-England**

_They sound pretty. But no, not a lot of meetings are in America. When they are in America they are in Washington DC. But my usual clothes? Oh no comrade, they never get hot. I'm Russian, I don't really sweat. I think I am incapable of having such a bodily function._

_-Russia_

**I'm trying man. But you know, between politics and Skyrim…I mean relaxing…It gets pretty hectic and then stress and then whenever I go somewhere I either get mauled by fan-girls or mauled by people that don't like my boss or general stereotypes so they take it out on me! Amirite? Bwa! **

**-America**

_You can trust me! _

_-Canada_

**Casual wear. Like T-shirt, jeans, lazing around the house kind of stuff. But when I'm outside in town and at work and stuff yeah I wear my hanbok. Keeps up the image Da-ze.**

**-Korea **

_No, that would ruin my Frenchly pride! I will get over on my own accord and track her down and find her! _

_With love,_

_-France_

**America said, "Hell yeah." And handed me one of his Hummers. At first it was a little challenging but after a bit I got it off the ground and with America's help I was able to lift it above my head so I hope that helps. **

**- Germany**

_You paint? I bet it's beautiful! Did you do your little profile picture? I like it. _

_- Italy _

**Oh please do not worry about it. Compared to China I am still a child. China was one of the first civilizations and I came a while after that. **

**-Japan**

**You make me sound old, aru! **

**-China**

_I shop for food. I make my own clothes if that is what you were wondering. _

_I've been shopping before. Sister made me go. I bought new clothes and more fabric. I actually enjoyed myself for a while, but then I went home and had to finished finding brother. _

_-Belarus_

_She picked out the cutest clothes. Oh, if you don't mind, my I show you all some pictures. They are just darling. But…that's only if you want to see them! Oh silly me! You probably don't! Why did I even bring it up…Oh poo._

_- Ukraine _

**Oh it's very nice. I love my big brother. **

**-Liechtenstein **

_Of course. But what kind of gun do you wish to learn how to shoot. There is a vast difference about how you hold and shoot a gun. It varies. There's pistols which most people hold with two hands but can be used with one if your wrist is strong enough of the gun doesn't have as much kick to it. As well as that there are larger guns like shot-guns that can be held several ways, but I'll teach you the way that wouldn't hurt you. There's also rifles. Quite a large assortment when you take into consideration larger guns and mounted ones as well. Depends on what you want to learn to shoot._

_-Switzerland_

**Not that are up for discussion.**

**-China**

_I'll hold his mouth shut so he wont bite you. He isn't very nice sometimes. _

_-Australia _

**Good. Finland's good. Sealand's good. **

**-Sweden**


	46. Chapter 46

You should get a tumblr I'll follow you! It's because I wanted everyone to see this on post of reactions of all the nations if they found out they had sex with Denmark (It's hilarious). My phone doesn't let me start new paragraphs but this one is for America: Dude! What do you think of SOPA and PIPA. Also this is for everyone: SOPA and PIPA are mainly for American sites but did you hear about ACTA? There is a video about in on youtube check it out. Ok I'll be back with real questions when I get on my computer or find a device that will LET ME START A NEW PARAGRAPH!

**I'll see what I can do about that. The question for America is the only one correct? Sorry the no spacing is all like "whoa man".**

**-Drama_Freakz**

_Well I am not permitted to give the opinion that I have. All I have to say is that people reserve their rights, but still, put them in a public place and it's not always promised that people wont copy it. That's all I have to say. Otherwise I'll get in trouble and end up kicking myself in the face. But man, thanks for the question. _

_-America_


	47. Chapter 47

America: So you speak fluent profanity?

China: It is true there are many study abroad projects. But these are students who stay until graduation day. Well, most of them. If you know what I mean.

Prussia: I know its like a few days past your birthday, but Ireland did send you a gift. It's some bottles of Irish cream and a barrel of Guinness she sent over. However, she does want to warn you that you've got to be careful when drinking this stuff, Irish cream has whiskey in it so it's very strong compared to beer.

Everyone who's male: Do you think that more guys should cosplay as you?

I found this video of an Italy cosplayer living out your dream being touched all over by girls.

.com/watch?v=TvGYFSrJH5o

**Why yes. I do. But of course dude, you gotta think about how many people talk like. "Aww that f***ing b****! I'm f***ing gonna bust her f***ing head in." Or the one I hear most often just in passing, "Hey Motha f****a!" People have no shame**

**-America**

_Is that why I don't remember two days of anything? Oh well! Sill, I am awesome! I can drink what ever I want because I am awesome! _

_-Prussia_

**Kolkolkol, Well comrade, I think the big manly men should cosplay me. I am big and manly thus it should show that they should cosplay me. I have seen some very good female cosplays, that with makeup they are able to disguise their being a girl. **

**-Russia**

_Oh, women cannot grow facial hair, but yet they manage to pull of my sexiness. So, I think, yes more men should be open with cosplay, but they need to be good. And sexy. _

_-France _

**Well considering not a lot of men can handle my very thin physique I sometimes wonder if it is even possible. But of course I do happen to have quite a few male cosplayers. Either that or the women that cosplay me are amazing at shadowing their faces.**

**-England**

_Well, I have quite a few very spectacular female cosplays. But yes, I wish that I would be able to find some very good men that would like to cosplay me and cosplay me correctly. _

_-Japan_

_Oh I forgot to mention, I'm beginning a "how to cosplay" type thing where you can ask me questions about specific cosplays. It is going to be under a completely different story though. So look forward to that if you are a cosplayer and have some questions._

**Well just to answer this question too. I think that I should have more dude cosplayers because you have to admit I have enormous muscles and just because women don't have huge enormous muscles…I mean I think that they can handle doing amazing cosplays of me, but men would still be able to good jobs and I want to be able to see if they are as good as you all girls, so come on I know there are dude Hetalia fans, and come on girls, get your boyfriend into it.**

**-America **

_aiiya- I think with me women do a better job. Men are either too fat or have to much muscle or are twigs. Never the perfect China consistency. Besides that I have a very feminine shape and a more feminine voice. But it would be nice to see if there was a man with me perfect._

_-China_

**Well, I believe that a large amount of men do cosplay me, but I have to admit that some of the women's cosplays are as good as the men's. **

**-Germany**

_I like the women cosplaying me better. I don't know why, they just got me and my –ness down you know? More happy and more wiling to do couples or something. I think it's adorable. _

_-Spain_

**Kesesese! I think the chicks that cosplay me are awesome. Not as awesome as the original but still awesome man! I mean, of course they are! But plenty of dudes cosplay as me too. It's really cool you know when you go online and see an awesome cosplay of yourself!**

**-Prussia**


	48. Chapter 48

Prussia: what do you think of Old Fritz (who is awesome) poem Die Lust?

Germany: you didnt say what you like about romano? and you said more then one thing about Veneziano lol silly deutschland. awww you said you love him, do you love him in as in "ich mag dich" or "ich liebe dich"?

France: i guess ... i like you -.- ah fudge

England: *squeal* you just made my day yes please i would love some of your mumsy's recipes. i love you england

Spain: its okay ... but you and romano belong together he just doesnt know how to tell you.

Denmark/ Norway: so cute XD

Romano: i dare you to say "ich liebe dich" to spain in front of Prussia so he can translate. Prussia please translate that sentence after Romano says it.

Veneziano: say five nice things about your brother!

duces up and peace

sanemadness XD

**It is awesome.**

**-Prussia**

_What? Why do I need t say what I like about Romano? Was that your question? _

_Well I would most likely say "Ich habe dich lieb." _

_-Germany_

**You don't just like me. You love me. Don't be ashamed in your love of me!**

**-France**

_I'll make you up a quick book of recipies. Don't mind my handwriting, it isn't the best. _

_-England_

**Okay, I agree. Me and him should be together forever! Forever. **

**-Spain**

**She means like a couple, don't you?**

**-Romano**

**Si. Were are a couple of FRIENDS! :D**

**-Spain**

**No. Like a going out couple.**

**-Romano**

**We go places together.**

**-Spain**

**Not the same.**

**-Romano**

_I agree._

_-Denmark_

…

_-Norway_

_We should kiss._

_-Denmark_

_No._

_-Norway_

**I know what that means. Sheesh.**

**-Romano**

_He's good looking_

_He's nice to me on occasion_

_He looks out for me on occasion_

_He dances cool like_

_He smells good_

_YAY!_

_-Italy_


	49. Chapter 49

I LOVE YOU GUYS! XD

England: Ummm, well I would to know how an english breakfast is. So I request that. And then you choose what you want to serve me. ^^

Russia: Trust me, I would do the same thing if I got my hands on some stargazer lillies and forget-me-not flowers. XD They are very pretty flowers. Anyways, I thought of a question. You go to America for World Meetings right? Then won't you get hot in your usual outfit?

America: -.- That's bad, dude. I hope you have been taking care of yourself while your sick.

Canada: XD Thanks, I trust you.

Korea: *hugs* Oh you. Anyways, what do you usually wear when your not in your hanbok?

France: Or you could ask America for a plane ticket but I guess that would be rude.

Germany: Oh yeah so yeah so ask him. XD And please video tape it.

N. Italy: WOOHOO! You'll be getting one of my paintings as a present. XD

Japan: I'm glad but I still feel bad for you. And it's kind of rude of me but how old are you compared to China?

Belarus: I see. Uhh, and do you have any other things you do besides sharpening your knives. Like do you ever go shopping?

Liechtenstein: I wish I had an older brother like that. ^^

Switzerland: I'm glad your feeling honored. And if it's possible do you think that you could teach me how to shoot a gun?

China: Are you sure? Like nothing is bothering you? NO issues or problems?

Australia: I see. Thank god that I won't get killed for asking that question. And can I pet your koala sometime?

Sweden: Hey how are you?

**Alright then I'll serve you whatever comes to mind when I get into the kitchen. I'll think breakfast.**

**-England**

_They sound pretty. But no, not a lot of meetings are in America. When they are in America they are in Washington DC. But my usual clothes? Oh no comrade, they never get hot. I'm Russian, I don't really sweat. I think I am incapable of having such a bodily function._

_-Russia_

**I'm trying man. But you know, between politics and Skyrim…I mean relaxing…It gets pretty hectic and then stress and then whenever I go somewhere I either get mauled by fan-girls or mauled by people that don't like my boss or general stereotypes so they take it out on me! Amirite? Bwa! **

**-America**

_You can trust me! _

_-Canada_

**Casual wear. Like T-shirt, jeans, lazing around the house kind of stuff. But when I'm outside in town and at work and stuff yeah I wear my hanbok. Keeps up the image Da-ze.**

**-Korea **

_No, that would ruin my Frenchly pride! I will get over on my own accord and track her down and find her! _

_With love,_

_-France_

**America said, "Hell yeah." And handed me one of his Hummers. At first it was a little challenging but after a bit I got it off the ground and with America's help I was able to lift it above my head so I hope that helps. **

**- Germany**

_You paint? I bet it's beautiful! Did you do your little profile picture? I like it. _

_- Italy _

**Oh please do not worry about it. Compared to China I am still a child. China was one of the first civilizations and I came a while after that. **

**-Japan**

**You make me sound old, aru! **

**-China**

_I shop for food. I make my own clothes if that is what you were wondering. _

_I've been shopping before. Sister made me go. I bought new clothes and more fabric. I actually enjoyed myself for a while, but then I went home and had to finished finding brother. _

_-Belarus_

_She picked out the cutest clothes. Oh, if you don't mind, my I show you all some pictures. They are just darling. But…that's only if you want to see them! Oh silly me! You probably don't! Why did I even bring it up…Oh poo._

_- Ukraine _

**Oh it's very nice. I love my big brother. **

**-Liechtenstein **

_Of course. But what kind of gun do you wish to learn how to shoot. There is a vast difference about how you hold and shoot a gun. It varies. There's pistols which most people hold with two hands but can be used with one if your wrist is strong enough of the gun doesn't have as much kick to it. As well as that there are larger guns like shot-guns that can be held several ways, but I'll teach you the way that wouldn't hurt you. There's also rifles. Quite a large assortment when you take into consideration larger guns and mounted ones as well. Depends on what you want to learn to shoot._

_-Switzerland_

**Not that are up for discussion.**

**-China**

_I'll hold his mouth shut so he wont bite you. He isn't very nice sometimes. _

_-Australia _

**Good. Finland's good. Sealand's good. **

**-Sweden**


	50. Chapter 50

You should get a tumblr I'll follow you! It's because I wanted everyone to see this on post of reactions of all the nations if they found out they had sex with Denmark (It's hilarious). My phone doesn't let me start new paragraphs but this one is for America: Dude! What do you think of SOPA and PIPA. Also this is for everyone: SOPA and PIPA are mainly for American sites but did you hear about ACTA? There is a video about in on youtube check it out. Ok I'll be back with real questions when I get on my computer or find a device that will LET ME START A NEW PARAGRAPH!

**I'll see what I can do about that. The question for America is the only one correct? Sorry the no spacing is all like "whoa man".**

**-Drama_Freakz**

_Well I am not permitted to give the opinion that I have. All I have to say is that people reserve their rights, but still, put them in a public place and it's not always promised that people wont copy it. That's all I have to say. Otherwise I'll get in trouble and end up kicking myself in the face. But man, thanks for the question. _

_-America_


	51. Chapter 51

America: So you speak fluent profanity?

China: It is true there are many study abroad projects. But these are students who stay until graduation day. Well, most of them. If you know what I mean.

Prussia: I know its like a few days past your birthday, but Ireland did send you a gift. It's some bottles of Irish cream and a barrel of Guinness she sent over. However, she does want to warn you that you've got to be careful when drinking this stuff, Irish cream has whiskey in it so it's very strong compared to beer.

Everyone who's male: Do you think that more guys should cosplay as you?

I found this video of an Italy cosplayer living out your dream being touched all over by girls.

.com/watch?v=TvGYFSrJH5o

**Why yes. I do. But of course dude, you gotta think about how many people talk like. "Aww that f***ing b****! I'm f***ing gonna bust her f***ing head in." Or the one I hear most often just in passing, "Hey Motha f****a!" People have no shame**

**-America**

_Is that why I don't remember two days of anything? Oh well! Sill, I am awesome! I can drink what ever I want because I am awesome! _

_-Prussia_

**Kolkolkol, Well comrade, I think the big manly men should cosplay me. I am big and manly thus it should show that they should cosplay me. I have seen some very good female cosplays, that with makeup they are able to disguise their being a girl. **

**-Russia**

_Oh, women cannot grow facial hair, but yet they manage to pull of my sexiness. So, I think, yes more men should be open with cosplay, but they need to be good. And sexy. _

_-France _

**Well considering not a lot of men can handle my very thin physique I sometimes wonder if it is even possible. But of course I do happen to have quite a few male cosplayers. Either that or the women that cosplay me are amazing at shadowing their faces.**

**-England**

_Well, I have quite a few very spectacular female cosplays. But yes, I wish that I would be able to find some very good men that would like to cosplay me and cosplay me correctly. _

_-Japan_

_Oh I forgot to mention, I'm beginning a "how to cosplay" type thing where you can ask me questions about specific cosplays. It is going to be under a completely different story though. So look forward to that if you are a cosplayer and have some questions._

**Well just to answer this question too. I think that I should have more dude cosplayers because you have to admit I have enormous muscles and just because women don't have huge enormous muscles…I mean I think that they can handle doing amazing cosplays of me, but men would still be able to good jobs and I want to be able to see if they are as good as you all girls, so come on I know there are dude Hetalia fans, and come on girls, get your boyfriend into it.**

**-America **

_aiiya- I think with me women do a better job. Men are either too fat or have to much muscle or are twigs. Never the perfect China consistency. Besides that I have a very feminine shape and a more feminine voice. But it would be nice to see if there was a man with me perfect._

_-China_

**Well, I believe that a large amount of men do cosplay me, but I have to admit that some of the women's cosplays are as good as the men's. **

**-Germany**

_I like the women cosplaying me better. I don't know why, they just got me and my –ness down you know? More happy and more wiling to do couples or something. I think it's adorable. _

_-Spain_

**Kesesese! I think the chicks that cosplay me are awesome. Not as awesome as the original but still awesome man! I mean, of course they are! But plenty of dudes cosplay as me too. It's really cool you know when you go online and see an awesome cosplay of yourself!**

**-Prussia**


	52. Chapter 52

Prussia: what do you think of Old Fritz (who is awesome) poem Die Lust?

Germany: you didnt say what you like about romano? and you said more then one thing about Veneziano lol silly deutschland. awww you said you love him, do you love him in as in "ich mag dich" or "ich liebe dich"?

France: i guess ... i like you -.- ah fudge

England: *squeal* you just made my day yes please i would love some of your mumsy's recipes. i love you england

Spain: its okay ... but you and romano belong together he just doesnt know how to tell you.

Denmark/ Norway: so cute XD

Romano: i dare you to say "ich liebe dich" to spain in front of Prussia so he can translate. Prussia please translate that sentence after Romano says it.

Veneziano: say five nice things about your brother!

duces up and peace

sanemadness XD

**It is awesome.**

**-Prussia**

_What? Why do I need t say what I like about Romano? Was that your question? _

_Well I would most likely say "Ich habe dich lieb." _

_-Germany_

**You don't just like me. You love me. Don't be ashamed in your love of me!**

**-France**

_I'll make you up a quick book of recipies. Don't mind my handwriting, it isn't the best. _

_-England_

**Okay, I agree. Me and him should be together forever! Forever. **

**-Spain**

**She means like a couple, don't you?**

**-Romano**

**Si. Were are a couple of FRIENDS! :D**

**-Spain**

**No. Like a going out couple.**

**-Romano**

**We go places together.**

**-Spain**

**Not the same.**

**-Romano**

_I agree._

_-Denmark_

…

_-Norway_

_We should kiss._

_-Denmark_

_No._

_-Norway_

**I know what that means. Sheesh.**

**-Romano**

_He's good looking_

_He's nice to me on occasion_

_He looks out for me on occasion_

_He dances cool like_

_He smells good_

_YAY!_

_-Italy_


	53. Chapter 53

XDDDDD I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Sorry, a fangirl is happy because she is getting her letters answered by her favorite characters.

England: Cool! Now if only I can just get my ass to your house and actually eat it would be nice as well. And I've always wanted to visit England, preferably London. What's it like?

Russia: Oooo okay. I guess reading all those fanfictions where the meetings are mostly held in America confused me. XP

I wish I can have an internal cooling system like you. It's so fucking hot in Southern Cali. DX

America: Well then take a little time AWAY from Skyrim and work and just relax at home. Watch T.V. or something like that. Go to one of your more quieter houses and relax there. If you really need to, you can ask Tony to send you there can't you? I do not want to see my home country get so sick. -.-

Canada: I know, I trust you. ^^ And I think I can trust you to make me some of your infamous pancakes as well. ^^

Korea: Image is an ugly mask! XD Sorry, that's kind of a proverb I live by. Anyways, you don't wear your jeans and t-shirts outside?

France: I see. I would actually like to visit france sometime. I would love to visit the art museum where the Mona Lisa is held in. You see, I'm an art student by heart and just seeing famous painting up close is like a big "I-think-I'm-going-faint" moment. XD

Germany: O.O Impressive! XD

Sorry you had to comply to a fangirl's request. And do you seriously train every day? I mean, don't you, like, ever go out for anything? If you do, what's your casual wear?

N. Italy: Of course! XD And yes I did draw the picture on my profile. If you want, I can send a link to Drama and you can see the rest of my drawings. And I don't think they are beautiful but I think more of intermediate. ^^

Japan: I see. But you are still pretty old compared to some ofthe other countries. Wait, if that's true then how is Korea able to have more energy then you?

China: I apologize for him, he was just answering to a fangirl's question. Oh by the way, I went to a mall in downtown San Diego here in California recently and I found a store that had nothing but Hello Kitty stuff.

Belarus: You make your own clothes? *gasp* Can you make me something? Please no dress, I hate dresses.

Ukranie: Actually I would love to see those pictures. Don't feel down, okay. ^^

Liechtenstein: I seriously I wish I had a big brother like that. And those pajamas you made for him, how long did it exactly take you to make it?

Switzerland: Uhhhh, I was hoping you would teach me how to shoot all kinds of guns. I don't like the ones with the kick though. I mean, I shot an old colt revolver once and I guess I was holding it wrong because as soon as I shot a blank, I hit myself with the butt of the gun. DX

Australia: I see, he's a bad koala bear. -.-

But is he nice to you?

Sweden: No offense Sweden but I think you should say a sentence with more then two words. No offense.

Prussia: Hey, I'm curious to know. Do you really have a huge ass library filled with all of your diaries?

**Well. It's wet. So bring several pairs of warm clothes. But other than that it is quite beautiful. You really should come visit, there is a lot of famous landmarks and very nice shops that you could come a visit. It would be very nice. I could show you around.**

**- England**

_Oh silly American. That's because if we are all speaking in English it is more likely for you all to understand. You see if we all spoke in our native tongue and gave no hint what so ever that we were speaking a certain dialect a large majority of those meetings in stories would confuse you as to their where abouts._

_-Russia _

_(Become one with Mother Russia, da?)_

**Skyrim is my relax time though. My angered, throw my controller at my flat-screen relax time. Well you can blame people as well as politicians. Because you can't blame them for everything, I mean come on people are the ones that voted them in! Blame them! That's right, turn against humanity and …I need to stop taking this cold medicine before I answer. It's making me delusional. **

**-America **

_Of course. I'll bring them so we can have a bit of a snack at the end of practice. That's always the best time to eat. When your all nice and hungry because you were running around on the ice. _

_-Canada_

**I do. It's just when I have to be all bleh and mleh and stuff it doesn't really go over well with the bosses. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans right now though. I think I might change into my pj's pretty soon though. Nearly midnight here.**

**-S. Korea**

_Oh hon hon hon hon! Come to France right before you go to England. Then you can see the amazingness that is France and then go to England and be disappointed. Or you could go to England, be like "this is nice." And then come to France and have your brains exploded, figuratively of course, because of the beauty of all that is France. _

_-France_

**I know. I didn't think I could actually do it. But hey, look at that. I can.**

**Ja, I train everyday. I wake up very early in the morning, train for an hour or two. Bathe, make breakfast, by that time Italy is up and we pretty much do what he wants for the rest of the day. **

**But casual wear? As in my outing wear? Well a nice dress shirt and slacks is generally sufficient.**

**-Germany**

_Oh, but even the best artists started out all normal and what not. But I don't think your just normal. You're amazing! _

_-Italy_

**I am not sure. No one knows why he has so much energy. He's like the power house of energy when it comes to the East. **

**- Japan**

_Aiiya! That is amazing! You must show me this store! I would love to go there sometime and look. I probably would not buy, because it was all probably made in China any way._

_-China_

**I can make you shirt.**

**-Belarus**

_Oh! You would? Oh how stupid of me! I mean, of course! Who wouldn't want to look at little sister all happy and enjoying herself. Why am I so stupid!_

_-Ukraine_

_(I'm sorry!)_

**Well it took me a couple weeks to make them. But it ended up that I gave him the ones I had made for myself. So I don't know if was as special as I thought it would be.**

**- Liechtenstein**

_Oh well, you must have been holding it wrong. Unless you have very weak arm muscles. But I shall teach you the correct way to shoot, reload and un-jam the guns, as well as gun safety._

_- Switzerland_

**No. Not really. He bites me a lot, but I get over it. Because pain is just weakness leaving your body. That and I know it's only because he's protective over me!**

**-Australia **

_Huh? 'Kay. 'm sorry. Crap. More than two words? _

_-Sweden_

**Yes. **

**-Prussa**


	54. Chapter 54

France: Well, impressively enough I found this cosplayer in this video right here and believe it or not his hair is real

.com/watch?v=p8UmC9YBeWs&feature=related

Italy: form that other video of the male you believe it or not his hair is real too, yes he wasn't wearing a wig.

England: Here's a DA gallery of a male doing you, and as a bonus he's really form the UK.

.com/gallery/26588422

Denmark: Here's another guy as you, but it's not from his DA profile it's his wife's.

.com/gallery/23359858#/d3a9f8i

Lithuania: Here's a guy as you.

.com/gallery/#/d381swj

And here's a video of America, France, Germany, and Japan in this skit

.com/watch?v=3cFrXuTgq2M&feature=related

Japan and Germany: Here's a picture with these two guys

.com/gallery/#/d46lylm

China: I actually found this really good one with a Spain cosplayer

.com/?q=male%20hetalia%20cosplay&order=9&offset=72#/d31m5w2

Russia: What about that cosplayer that was even taller than Jerry Jewel? I mean he does a great job as you.

**Oh la la! And he's tall. Tall and handsome with such sexy hair? I'm in love!**

**-France**

_I heard. That's amazing! Did he get it cut just for the occasion? I hope he left it like that! _

_-Italy_

**Very nice. A bit of a longer face but I have no complaints. **

**-England**

_He looks all like "WHAT?" like as in "Seriously?" you know? That face that you get when people are half in disbelief half in "what?" that and kingly. He looks very kingly._

_-Denmark_

**Yay. Someone actually copslayed me that was a guy. I feel honored.**

**-Lithuania **

_Belarus was in there too and jigg- I mean Ukraine! _

_-America_

**They look very robust. **

**-Germany**

**Wonderful.**

**-Japan**

_Wow…aru…_

_-China_

**Kolkolkol. I am very tall.**

**-Russia**


	55. Chapter 55

prussia: indeed it is! by far one of the best poems ever

Germany: because i asked you to say one nice thing about veneziano and romano and ... you obviously complete skipped over romano.

that makes sense, lol

France: love is such a strong word ... like hate. but your not too bad plus i hear you have yummy food and french is pretty fun to speak.

england: *glomps* yay, i have bad handwriting too! but yay for recipes!

Spain: ... i mean like you hold hands, kiss, and say te quiero and ti amo to each other ... and do the "nasty" (as my friend calls it) with each other thats what i mean. like you two should boyfriend and boyfriend and have lots of turtles.

Romano: well thats no fun. what would you do for a tomato?

And see your brother says nice things about you, he just said five!

Veneziano: awww i have to agree with you XD romano is all those things. Would you rather be called Italy or Venziano?

**I know! That's because it's Fritz.**

**- Prussia**

_Oh. Woops. Romano…he looks like his brother. That's nice. If they looked totally different then I would have never made them out to be brothers. Does that suffice? _

_-Germany_

**Yes, it is. It is the most love-filled language in the world! How beautiful! But yes, love is a strong word. So strong that people that don't truly know what the word means shouldn't use it. But I know. I know very well.**

**-France**

_Well that's a relief. I hope you can read cursive! _

_-England_

_Bad handwriting? Dude are you kidding me? It looks like his words came out of the printer!_

_-America_

**o.o …blink…**

**-Spain**

_What do you want me to do for a tomato?_

_-Romano_

**Either or. I know who you are talking about! It's like a nick name of sorts. So go a head! Which ever! Feli works too. Ludi-Ludi-Ludwig calls me that too!**

**- Italy**


	56. Chapter 56

kesesese okay prussia you are awesome. btw what pranks have you pulled on germany? were any successful? the beer is german btw.

germany can i have a hug?

ita-chan you are so cute. i love pasta. i only can make okay pasta. it usually comes from a box. could you teach me how to make pasta?

america you are cool, but not hot. that would be germany (sorry)

lovi you are so cute. i like how you try to act brave even when scared. that has to be really tough.

canada yay! i think being yourself is important. i hope the countries will remember you.

england yay! i'll try not to cause trouble with magic. i don't think i ever had british food before. can you make me some?

hungary that would be epic. which is cuter prucan or gerita?

japan what inspired yaoi? you have eoic ninja skills, can you teach me?

china ni hao. that is all the chinese i know. i am trying to learn other languages. it is fun when i speak in multiple languages. what is your favorite language?

germany will you please kiss italy on the lips? i will give you german beer if you do.

ita-chan how do you feel about germany? what is your favorite thing about germany? sorry that i made you chose. you are one of my favorite characters.

prussia what was germany like as a kid? how did you meet germany?

russia why did you go kolkolkol to 2010?

thanks for answering my questions. this is a fun. kesesese i love asking you guys questions.

**Alright, German beer just gave me the permission to answer your question. Too many. Too many being 1689. By tomorrow it should be 1690.**

**- Prussa**

_Fine. No more Germancest questions though. They make Prussia's brain hurt._

_-Germany_

**Yes. I'll teach you the right way! Without using a box of anything! **

**-Italy**

_You have a weird sense of hot and not. I am hot! I am! England! Tell me I'm hot! _

_-America_

_Why Me?_

_-England_

_Because! It will make more fangirls giggle! _

_-America_

_Fine. You're very hot….headed._

_-England_

_I'll choose to ignore that last part._

_-America_

**It is. So you should give me a tomato.**

**-Romano**

_I hope so too. But I wont count on it._

_-Canada_

**Of course I will make you some! It's my specialty! **

**-England**

_GerIta. I have to say that because who wouldn't say that? Besides Prussia's ramming his head against the wall saying that if I type PruCan as the answer he wont stop until there is a hole and I'm pretty sure there is a support beam right there._

_-Hungary _

**Fangirls.**

**Of course I will give you lessons in the ways of the ninja. They will be quite challenging though.**

**-Japan**

_Chinese of course._

_-China_

**But…I already did this for a dare. Fine. I shall. Come here Italy.**

**-Germany**

**I'm a happy person.**

**-Italy**

**O.o**

**-Germany**

_He was just as awkward as he is now. How did I meet him? Well you see I am his brother and when my daddy and my mommy loved each other very much- you know the rest. Nine months later out came a Germany! Or at least that's what you THINK happened!_

_-Prussia_

**Why not?**

**-Russia**


	57. Chapter 57

germany how do you like my profile pic? yes i am a major fangirl especially if it deals with you. how do you feel about all the pairings people have of you?

england i know how you feel about younger siblings. i have a little sister who can be really annoying especially when bored. mein gott when bored she is a terror. how do you deal with younger siblings? did you ever annoy your older brothers?

norway iceland should call you onii-chan.

iceland why do you not call norway your onii-chan?

to everyone else hi

**It's very nice. Not a good picture of me I think, I was too tired. But still, it's the thought that counts.**

**Pairings…ugg… some of them are just insane,**

**-Germany**

_Well I usually just smile and nod. That or show my dominance by sitting on them or something, but I haven't been able to do that ever. Scotland usually ends up sitting on my jamming a lit cigarette in my forehead. _

_-England_

_I smoke most of it first. Damn, you make it sound like I'm a horrible person of somethin'. _

_-Scotland_

_(Feel blessed, I made my first appearance here.)_

**I know. **

**-Norway**

_No._

_-Iceland_


	58. Chapter 58

prussia do you have any funny stories from when germany was a kid? please tell me some*puppy dog eyes*

germany yes some pairings are insane. you and france in the worst one (shudders).

scottland yay! why are you so mean to england? he is your little brother.

england thanks for the advice. i'll have to try that since tuning her out doesn't work.

ita-chan thanks, my cooking skills barely exist. do you have any funny stories about your brother? please tell me *puppy dog eyes*

lovi can i have a hug? okay you can have a tomato for being brave all the time. what is your favorite thing about spain? you have to answer.

iceland why do you refuse to call norway onii-chan? please say it to him just once.

china yeah chinese sounds cool. right now i prefer german, korean and japanese. i can speak no more than three or four words in french.

america my taste in what is hot is not weird. I just know what i like. i prefer quiet guys who tend to be very shy.

canada you will be remembered. i will help you if you like.

s. korea your music is awesome. i took a class to learn korean. i only can say a few words and phrases though. D:

japan yay ninja skills are awesome. arigato, nihon-kun.

danke for answering my questions. i hope i am not annoying you with them. kesesesese till next time.

**Of course kesesesese! But only if you give me a beer again. **

**Hell, I'm just messing with you, I'll take payment after. **

**So you know how when Germany was a little shit he would always be really shy and kind of awkward about everything. So one day I decided to, you know take him with me to one of my meetings with a whole bunch of people in stuffy suites that look like they're constipated all the time, you know the meetings. So I took him to one of these thinking "oh he'll be just awesome and sit there like a good little bruder" but oh was I wrong. For you see I wasn't the only one to bring a small child to the meeting. Austria had also brought his little darling Italy and as soon as I turned my back Germany had run off! So I started freaking out and stuff because I knew Vatti would get hella mad if I awesome managed to loose track of Germany, so I went on a hunt for him! **

**I finally found him as he was waddling towards the women's room after what I thought to be a little girl. So I was all like "crap" because I can't go in the ladies room, because I am a man. You'll just have to take my word for it I do not wish to prove anything at this moment. But yes, he walked straight into the ladies room and I was all like "WHOA!" So I went around and tried to find any lady I could find to go in there and get him. But there was none there. So I decided it was a good idea to just go in there because obviously there were no ladies in there because there were none out here. I ran into the bathroom and foun his peeking under the stalls. That little pervert. So I scooped him up began running away as he screamed and that's how I met Hungary and her pan.**

**Either that or the time he put cake all over his head. Or shaved his head so he could look like some old guy he saw at the store.**

**-Prussia**

_Oh I can think of worse couples. Couples that involve me and a certain someone I may or may not be related to that's name starts with a P and happens to be my older brother…just saying._

_-Germany_

**Because, if he wasn't my brother he'd be dead. Heh heh heh. He's got it easy.**

**-Scotland**

_Yes, do try it. It usually crushes their soul for at least five minutes. _

_-England_

**Okay, one time he messed up when he was alter serving, tripped over his clothes, landed on the priest, the two went flying back and landed in this old ladies lap. She was holding the wine. Let's just say they both had to buy new clothes after that and Romano wasn't able to sit right for a couple days his ass hurt so bad. Poor fratello**

**- Italy**

_Hug because you make the potato bastards uncomfortable. That and you gave me a tomato._

_My favorite thing about Spain? I feel like I've answered this before. Well…I'll do something different this time then, his hair is soft._

_-Romano_

**Because I refuse to have any blood bond with that guy. We are nothing alike in any way, shape or form. I've said it before. I promised to never say it again.**

**-Iceland**

_You're wrong then. Chinese is the best and it should be your favorite. Japan just copied their characters from us anyway. _

_-China_

**Yes it is! I am hot! I am the sexiest thing EVER! I'm the hero! They're always hot. But I thought you loved Germany? He's not quite. **

**-America**

_Oh thanks, but I think I might just bring a chainsaw into the next meeting and kinda start it up a couple of times and see if that gets peoples attention. That or dye by hair neon green…again._

_-Canada_

**Well I will give you personal lessons on how to speak the amazingness that is Korean.**

**-S. Korea**

_You are very welcome. They start very early in the morning so be prepared. _

_-Japan_


	59. Weekly Poll 1 Question PLEASE READ

YO DOGS! This is America just letting ya'll know that we're gonna be starting something hella amazing up in here! A weekly poll! How amazing is that? So, pretty much there's going to be a title similar to the one you see up there in that little corner box thing, and you know what it's gonna say? "Weekly Poll 1 Question" on Monday or on Friday "Weekly Poll 1 Answer" It's going to give the winner!

So this weeks question is the first one, I know it's not Monday but please forgive me!

THE QUESTION IS…

"Which country would you rather have COOK for you?"

This is going to be answered on Friday, either in the morning or in the afternoon(sometime before midnight) so get your answers in quick!

-America OUT!


	60. Chapter 60

XD I wonder what would happen if I visit you guys when you're in a world meeting. (You guys can answer however you want on that. XD)

England: You're pretty famous for your rains huh? I love the rain though, it's like my happy moment. I could go out in a t-shirt and jeans and just relax in the rain. XD

I seriously would love to visit though.

Russia: That is true although I know a bit of russian. (Like only a couple of words. DX) But like I said, the stories I have been reading are generally written by Americans. Including myself. XD And I would love to hear a russian dialect. I mean we don't have many russians where I am.

America: I get that but, seriously, take a break from the screen and maybe you'll be more relaxed. And I really don't care if you have that medicine before you message me. It's okay. ^^

Canada: YAY! Can you make them mini too? XD

S. Korea: Oh really? hmmm, I wonder what you would look like with casual wear. I mean the only times I really did is that one picture the creator of Hetalia. XD

And I was just wondering if you can teach me how to draw better? I mean you're better at drawing then me. XD

France: Ok . . . but I think it wil save me time and money if I go to England first. BUt to tell you the truth, I would probably spend more time in France and Italy, Russia, and Korea. France and Italy because of the arts, Russia for the snow (because I have never seen snow before) and Korea because I am korean. XD

Germany: XD well congrats to you. So I guess you training in the morning is like the only time that you actually have time for yourself? I don't mean that in a bad way but what I mean is, it's something that you Italy instead of vise versa. I do not have the heart or the endurance to train in the mornings.

Italy: Are you kidding me? There are plenty more of artist that is waaaaay better then me. I'm trying to improve little by little and I will get to that level but for now I'm stuck being intermediate. ^^ Do you have any personal paintings that you did?

Japan: Hahaha, I can see that. I joke myself for saying this but I am the love child of Korea and America and it shows because I am the loudest person in my group of friends. And I always have that much energy. Until I have something sugary then I go really insane but then I crash afterwards.

China: Actually some of that stuff if made in Japan and Korea and it is sooo cute. I seen one where Hello Kitty was in a chinese dress. XD The only problem I have of it is the pink. UGH! I HATE PINK WITH A PASSION!

Belarus: Okay that could work. And please don't use pink. It's not my most favorite color in the world. Trust me. DX

Ukraine: XDDDD Enough of the apologizing and show me the picture already.

Liechtenstein: XD I see but it's still special to him because you made it for him didn't you? I would think that he would wear it even if it was a dress but I don't think you would go that far.

Switzerland: I think so because I had a giant bruise afterwards. And I do have weak muscles and not a stable heart. But if you can show me how to do things right I think I would get it right. ^^

Australia: I see. Well I would probably whine but I start to see blood I would faint. Did he ever bite so hard that blood would come out?

Sweden: Yep. ^^

It's not really that hard dude. Try talking about something you like. It could be anything really. Or you could tell me when you got your glasses.

Prussia: You spelled your own name wrong. XDDDDD

Other then that, where do you keep this giant library of yours? I bet it would be hard to find a place to hide all of those books.

Romano: Why do some people call you Romano while others call you Lovino? It kinda gets confusing.

**Well, you've seen the series, me and Iggy would fight, I'd make a sex joke or two America would get in on the fight then Russia would be all creepy and what not and try and flirt with China. Germany would get pissed, Japan would agree with America. Crazy stuff.**

**-France**

_You should, I would love to show you around._

_-England_

**Oh, Well you should come become one with Mother Russia, da? That way you could hear Russian all of the times. Plus you would live in Russia, what's better than that?**

**-Russia**

_Oh, thanks man…maybe I should take a break…but wait! I must answer e-mails I'm at such cross roads…in my life…_

_-America_

**Of course I can. They are mini and adorable and delicious.**

**-Canada**

_Okay. Well maybe we can go somewhere or something and I'll just wear a T-shirt and jeans. Da-ze! Perfect! That's what we'll do! To the mall or something!_

_But of course I'll teach you how to draw better, well scratch that going to the mall thing you can come over and I'll teach you how to draw…While I wear a T-shirt and jeans!_

_-S. Korea_

**Well, you should come live in France. France is the best. You will be blown away! You're head will be so happy, it wont explode because you are just that happy. It was almost about it explode but then it didn't, because of the love. The love and ART that is …France.**

**-France**

_Well you see after I train I have about a half hour to an hour before Italy even wakes up, so I'll watch TV or catch up around the house. Maybe I'll get a good handle on a book that I'm reading. _

_Then Italy wakes up and the rest of the day is pretty much me dragging him around doing errands or being all about him. _

_-Germany_

**Hmmm…Not professional but I do paint. I just like to keep them for myself and not have them being sold around and ruined by mean people. So I hold on to them, you should see Germany's house, it's covered with them! **

**-Italy**

_Oh dear, that is a mental image that I did not need._

_-Japan_

**Well, pink pretty much Hello Kitty's color. That and light blue. **

**-China**

_I'll try. How is blue? Dark blue? Navy? No, now you don't have a choice. I decide. It will be blue._

_-Belarus_

**Okay, I'm sorry. Oh no! I said I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh dear I said it again… but okay I'll send you the pictures soon. I'm sorry!**

**-Ukraine**

_I think he might. But no, I would never do that to big brother. _

_-Liechtenstein _

**I'll show you the right way don't worry.**

**-Switzerland**

_Yes…he does that a lot._

_-Austrailia '_

**Mhmm. Glasses? I had them since I was little. Denmark broken 'em a lot.**

**-Sweden**

_No. Only I am allowed to spell it that way. It's code…for AWESOME. In my house…Germany's basement…Where else?_

_-Prussia_

**I don't know. You get used to it. Some people just need to make up their mind!**

**-Romano**


	61. Chapter 61

kesesese vampchick2010 has returned.

america germany is quiet unless you piss him off or irrate him. he is also shy and blushes really easily. you just don't see that side of him. and you are right, i love germany.

germany really germancest weirder than you and france? i guess i see you point. incest could be creepier and you would kick france's ass before he could try anything. btw what do you think of the stories prussia told me about when you were little?

ita-chan thanks for telling me about lovi. i think he needs to smile more, what do you think?

prussia yes you get german beer now. danke for telling me about germany as a kid. those were funny. *hands beer*

lovi that is so kind of you to say about spain. here is a tomato. *hands tomato*

spain lovi said you have soft hair. any funny stories about lovi when he was little?

scotland your brotherly love is cool. i am sometimes like that with my little sister.

iceland that is a shame. have you tried to get to know norway before?

s. korea anyunghaseyo yes please teach me korean it is a awesome language.

japan i'll be ready. what do you think of being paired up with greece or turkey?

danke, you guys are awesome. drama-freak you are awesome for writing this. thank you.

**Yes. But I am hot. I am SEXY! I am the most good lookin' guy on the planet! You know why? Because…I'M THE HERO!**

**-America**

_I don't seem to remember this. He's blowing smoke out his ass._

_But ja, Germancest is just weird. _

_-Germany_

_LIAR! _

_-Prussia_

**I think he DOES need to smile more. He has a pretty smile.**

**-Italy**

_You are very, very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed my awesomness._

_-Prussia_

**Yeah sure whatever.**

**-Romano**

_Yay…I use conditioner! Si! One time he tried to tell a nun to kiss him…it didn't end well. But it was still funny. But he was like only 3._

_-Spain! _

**Do you jam cigarettes into her EYES? I did that to Iggy once. The only reason it healed is because he was a country. Which makes it even MORE fun.**

**-Scotland**

_Yes. I know him quite well. I do not accept him as my sibling._

_-Iceland_

**I will most definitely teach you! Da-ze! I'm so excited! **

**-S. Korea**

_Oh…Well you see simply because I like yaoi doesn't mean that I enjoy being in it. Of course I will pose for the sake of my fellow yaoi lovers but other than that I think Greece likes me a little too much and Turkey is also kind of odd at times. _

_-Japan_


	62. Chapter 62

Prussia: so totally didnt think of this but happy belated birthday! and tell Fritz happy birthday too (there's a lot of fan fics saying to talk to his grave and what not, not sure if you do but if you tell him happy belated bday). its sooo cute your guys' birthdays are close XD

Germany: whoa there dont hurt yourself trying to be too nice to Romano. You seriously have nothing nice to say about Romano? Hell i would have taken "he uses "colorful" language" as a compliment ... i might be being a bit hard on you, im sure it is not easy to handle Veneziano and Romano especially when one is marrying you and the other trying to swear your ear off, no?

France: i never thought i would say this but i completely agree with you. I'm sure you do, i know you "get around" but do you believe in just being with one person? like a legit relationship?

England: so silly ^^ i love cursive im hoping to go to your house soon ive got friends there who as they put it "take me to a pub and turn up a pint" which makes me giggle. What is your favorite ale? its ale there right? its beer here.

Spain: is something wrong? Do you not like Romano like that? *starts tearing up* ;A;

Romano: oh roma roma roma ... you really should have set limits, being that i am a crazy fangirl. Would you kiss Spain on the LIPS for a large box of tomatoes? and if so I'm sending them out as soon as possible.

Hungary : pictures if he does it, i know you are the yaoi master *bows* And japan!

Veneziano: i prefer to call you Veneziano or Feli seeing as Romano is Italy too. i would so move to Venice but ... um ... slight problem im afraid of water and cant swim but im sure im italian i love pasta/pizza and tomatoes and good music and ive very picky when it comes to wine. What is your favorite thing about your country?

**Why thank you KESESESESE!-**

**OLD FRITZ! TT^TT **

**-Prus…Prussia…**

_Ja, it's very hard to deal with! One is constantly clinging to your arm and the other is attempting to stab it. Have you ever been stabbed by a fuming Italian? It's not a very pleasant experience! It makes me BLEED and I most certainly don't enjoy my body bleeding! _

_-Germany_

**A what? You mean only love one person? Impossible! Non! I would die! Unless it was Jeanne then I'd make an exception. **

**-France**

_Yes, ale. But my favorite ale? Oh dear I couldn't decide. There are so many to choose from. _

_-England_

**Like what? Like MY BEST FRIEND EVER? I love him so much! He is my Romano and my Romano he will be.**

**-Spain**

**Love?**

**-Romano**

**Si. Love.**

**-Spain**

**Like love-love?**

**-Romano**

**Forever and ever.**

**-Spain**

**Like making out love?**

**-Romano**

**Going out? Like to dinner or the movies or the park?**

**-Spain**

**No. Like mwa mwa mmmmWA **

**-Romano**

**Ewww!**

**-Spain**

_Stop messing with the tomato bastard's brain! He's not that smart! Lips? Si, I'm Italian I kiss everybody. _

_There! Happy? Hungary got pictures. _

_Where's the tomatoes?_

_-Romano_

**PICTURES! FWA! I mean, thank you for that.**

**-Hungary**

_I can't decide! I CAN'T CHOOSE! Why would you a-ask me that? I can't choose that's like sayin' "What is your very favorite thing about life?" I would die! I would die if I had to! _

_-Italy _


	63. Chapter 63

What country would I have cook for me? Hmm... I think France, though Italy and Japan are preeeetty close. I have a weak spot for crepes.

Questions~

America~ Hey! I live at your place, down in Louisiana. Such fun. Your opinion on my state? Also, I have a curl-cowlick-Nantucket thing too! It sticks up a lot. I'm also a lot like you! All my friends [AKA My one other friend who watches Hetalia] say I'm just like you. We should totally hang out! Also, what is your opinion on Bronies/MLP: FiM

Russia~ Hi! You're my favorite! 3 Also, best way to brutally murder someone? If you DO brutally murder people. Sorry if you don't ^^;;; How do you like my icon? And could you train me to do the perfect 'kolkolkol'? Have some vodka *hands vodka and sunflowers*

P.S. I'll become one with Mother Russia.

Italy~ Hiya Italy! Have some pasta! *gives pasta*. Can I come to you and Germany's wedding? I'll be your maid of honor 3

Romano~ *Hands tomato* Enjoy that tomato. I grew it myself. Can I pull your curl? Just kidding, I know you only let Spain pul your curl ;)

Spain~ What is the worst/most illegal thing you've ever done?

Germany~ You do know that Italy's curl is 'sensitive', right?

Prussia~ Since you are no longer a country, are you now the pure embodiment of Awesome?

Japan~ Thank you for anime and manga. I just... It makes me happy. And Vocaloid. Len and Rin are my favorites, with my favorite song being 'The Riddler Who WON'T solve Riddles'. Note that it's WON'T, not CAN'T. Different songs.

Canada~ Hi!

England~ Hi! Can I call you Iggy? I'm 40% British, and 20% Welsh. At least. I live in America though. Also, you shouldn't be sad your paired up with every character pretty much! A lot of girls can relate to you; it's a little something called 'self-insertion'. Myself, I only ship you with America because you two are perfect for eachoth- I MEAN.

YOUR SCONES ARE DELICIOUS?

*nervous cough*

France~ Bonjour! I know a little bit of French. I love you, though you can be creepy. You're not in my top five, though, orz. Sorry o/o;;. Anyway, what is your favorite food?

Greece~ My friends say I'm a lot like you too. As in, I love cats and I sleep a lot. I used to have a cat. But then the neighbors complained because she was loud, so we gave her to a friend. Then a friend of mine's cat who looked a lot like her [but male] was run over. I cried.

To the Bad Touch Trio[AKA France, Spain, and Prussia]~ I once saw a demotivational of you three. Prussia was pouring crabs down Spain's pants, with France just giggling. The caption? "THE BAD TOUCH TRIO: Cause only TRUE friends give you crabs" Get it? Cause Crabs is an STD? Pffff- BAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

actually that pairing sucks. its just funny

Drama-Freakz~ You're doing a really good job staying in character! Good work~

Hmm, I think that's it. I'll be back~

**We totally should dude! It would be so much fun! You like fast food? I like fast food. Oh yeah, those things. They've been getting a lot of attention huh? They're…interesting. **

**-America**

_Oh kolkolkol! Well my dear child let me tell you about how to be brutally murdering people!_

_First find a really good target and then begin smacking them with pole. _

_Then wait until they are within an inch of dying and then break the rest of their bones. Then you should be doing the torture. Then leave them to die in a ditch! Watch of course. _

_But of course I am not speaking from experience if the police officers ask. _

_Well in kolkolkol say ka then say ol and repeat._

_-Russia _

**Yes of course! Everyone will be invited that asks! Yay for me an Germany getting married! Wow! I'm gonna have like ten maid's of honor! **

**-ITALY!**

_I like this tomato. But no. No one pulls my curl. Especially not the tomato bastard! _

_-Romano! _

**I killed a man.**

**The end! **

**-Spain**

_Ja, I do. I tend not to try to touch it. _

_-Germany_

**I am Awesome. I am the best. **

**-PRUSSIA! **

_You are very welcome. I am very pleased you enjoy the song as well as the group. _

_-Japan_

**Why hello there. How are you this fine after morning noon?**

**-Canada**

_What! PERFECT? I couldn't disagree more! That is absolutely a horrid thing to say, I raised him, do you know how odd it is to be constantly paired with the poor, stupid, overweight, freakishly strong boy that is America?_

_-England_

_Oh come on Iggybrows, play along! Give these nice young ladies and gentlemen a good time! That's what we do in the good ol' US of A._

_-America_

_No._

_-England_

**My food. Because my food is love. Sweet, sweet love. **

**Your dear lover, **

**-France**

_You poor thing…Let Greece hold you and we'll take a nice nap. _

_-Greece _

**KESESESESESESESESESESEE…oh that's horrible. **

**-Prussia**

**Oh hon hon hon hon! How lovely! **

**-France! **

**MY PANTS! **

**-Spain**

_Thank you my dear! _

_-Drama_Freakz_


	64. Chapter 64

Prussia: Sure you may be awesome but Ireland knows her alcohol, don't underestimate somebody who can survive England's cooking for 750 years. Well, that's what she often says.

Russia: Speaking of Ireland I know that you were one of the nations that recognized her independence from England in 1922, but she was one of the first to recognize the independence of the Baltic states and your sisters in the 90s. I heard there was a lot of drinking involved in that situation.

France: Also, apparently aside from black sheep of Europe Ireland has made some insults towards England way before you have. Some include, caterpillar face, mr. no tastebuds, plastic gentleman, EU leech, and her favorite, half baked ex pirate. Also, what was going through your head during the French revolution?

**I am quite sure that she knows her liquor. As well as that I think it's a well known fact that she can hold it. **

**You are right, I am Awesome.**

**-Prussia**

_There is always a lot of drinking dear child. Kolkolkol. I am Russian, I live to drink. _

_-Russia_

**You know your Ireland my love. But I must say Ireland is my kind of woman if she comes up with such horrible, yet strangely attractive, names! **

**Oh mostly, "Oh shit, oh shit! OH SHIT!" Most of the time. But you know, those kind of violent killing sprees, murdering the most beautiful woman alive, just HAPPEN! TWITCH! Not that I'm complaining, I like France the way it is. History is for the greater good in…some parts…**

**-France**


	65. Weekly Poll Answer!

WELL OH HO HO HO! Look at this, THE WINNER OF LAST WEEKS POLL IS…..

A Three way tie between France, Italy, and Japan. But because France and Italy were stated first they take the first two spots! Good voting everyone. Sorry it's a bit late, but hey, because of this I'll give you guys the next question!

NEXT QUESTION ISSSSSS

What is your favorite pairing from Europe ONLY?


	66. Chapter 66

Prussia: im sorry to bring up Fritz , may i hug you? just think of all the awesome times you had beating the crap out of Austria :D

Germany: so you do admit your marrying Veneziano? No ive never been stabbed by an italian but i can understand it probably is a unpleasant experience. i dont think may people enjoy their body bleeding.

France: yes just one person. well its nice to see there is at least one person you'd wouldn't cheat on.

England: very true, when i go to your house you'll have to help me find one i like (i am old enough to drink, finally)

Spain: ... 0.0 ... you have just shattered all my dreams

Romano: they are on their way XD it's a pretty big box. so i threw in some i grew myself so yea you better enjoy them. And since spain is being his usually tomato bast*** he cant have any!

Hungary: no problem happy i could help.

Italy: its okay, im sure it is hard to pick something about such a wonderful country :)

Scotland: you sir are awesome and for a ginger you are hot as hell ;) do you gang up with france to pick on England?

**It's all good. I'm still sensitive after all of these years! BUT I AM TOO AWESOME TO STAY DOWN! **

**Hug time**

**-Prussia**

_No. We are not married. But yes, it is not a very pleasant experience. _

_-Germany_

**Aren't you so happy now? But alas, my dear is gone so now I must spread my love to the world! **

**-France**

_Good on you. Don't worry I'll take you to some of the best pubs around. _

_-England_

**I'm sorry, if I held Roma in a seductive manner, would that help? No crying!**

**-Spain**

_Good. I will enjoy them. No, I wont give any to the tomato bastardo! He doesn't deserve them._

_-Romano_

**I shall send them to you as soon as possible! :D **

**-Hungary**

_I know. Italy is just that amazing! So pretty and full of life, women, and food! The three best things in the word! _

_-Italy! _

**Why thank you little lassy, I like workin' solo but I don't but working with France below me. He holds him, I punch. Or that would be the ideal thing. Usually he stands there and watches and flinches as I beat the holy living hell out of England. **

**-Scotland**


	67. Chapter 67

France: You're talking about Marie Antoinette? Have you forgotten that like most nobles, all she did was spend the tax money collected from peasants on personal luxury, while in return fully exempt from paying any type of taxes and didn't even care about her own country? Well, Ireland is kind of your type in a way since you were one of her only friends while she was growing up under England's control. Every war she's been in she usually sided with you because she hates England a lot more than you or anybody else does. But she does say that if you try to make her part of you're little love spreading thing before she's married, she'll either kick you where it hurts so hard that you'll walk funny for weeks, or she'll shave your head bald while you're asleep.

America: Speaking of the French revolution, I want to know what was going through your head during the civil war? I heard that another you split form your body.

England: When it comes to Elizabeth the first they say that she was not married to anybody, but her country. What are your feelings about this? Also, do you ever regret the Puritans taking over? I mean those people actually wanted to ban, pie, acting, any form of merry making, and Christmas. Heck I can feel about the whole catholic protestant thing. I guess horrible histories will have to explain.

.com/watch?v=H5Z-avxA7r0

**Yes, I am. She was gorgeous! The picture of beautiful! Yes their royalty was using too much money, the people were hungry, and she used all their money for extra food for her fluffy husband, jewelry, dresses, makeup and of course up keep of the palace of Versailles. Lots and lots of money. **

**Tell Scotland about hate. He hates a lot of things, Ireland being one of them. But she sounds very sexy. I'll make it subtle friend. Thanks for the warning. **

**-France**

"_Give the poor people a break!" a lot. Oh and a lot of "I'm screwed! Holy Lord of Heaven above I'm going to DIE!"_

_About the splitting up, I was kind of curled up in a ball crying with a horrible tummy ache. Thus Fem! America was born. Makes since huh? _

_-America_

**Well it was just a saying. I can assure you had no kind of relationship with any of my royalty. The Puritans, well at that time I was more focused on what my hair looked like than much of anything else…maybe that's why my country almost went to hell. **

**-England**


	68. Chapter 68

Spain: Aside from Brazil who was clearly raised by Portugal, what was it like with the other South American nations?

Romano: Did you ever get along with any of the South American nations that Spain had control over? I heard that most of them are girls.

Switzerland: Have you ever thought of Liechtenstein having more of a social life? You know trying to make some friends? Maybe Monaco, she's a principality just like her only she's France's little sister in a way and does have a tiny bit of a military. But, she's completely harmless.

England: I almost for got to tell you that in the summer I actually went to London as part of a vacation and the city was really cool, but rainy. It was like a mix between the Manhattan borough of NYC and San Fransisco. However, the only bad part was the hotel I was at and their food was pretty bad. But it was just a bad hotel and I didn't get to see too much b/c it was during the riots so it was too scary to go out at night.

France: Also during my vacation another part was Paris and it was awesome,the food was great,sights were great, and the scenery was great. But we had some strange weather, since it was cool and kind of cloudy, and August is usually very warm in France.

Italy: My last stops were Venice, Florence and Rome, need I say your grandfather's people really knew how to make the colosseum, I mean even to this day it's still strong. The only downer, it was boiling hot but I feel it was great seeing the land of half my heritage. Even though that part comes from Romano.

Hungary: I know about the whole Yaoi thing and all but, do you have any idea how bad things have gotten over pairings? I mean now they're pairing up real life band members with each other, especially the Beatles. Do you know how mad that makes me? I mean come on they were all married to women and had children in their lives. I really doubt these people even listen to their songs when most of their loves songs were about girls.

Finland: I kind of want to know this, what kind of dog is Hanatamago? Also, is it a boy or a girl?

Germany: I see you're having a yaoi fangirl problem. Well, how about using this? *Hold's grell's chainsaw* Or is it too much?

**It was kind of like a second house for a while, you know. I would go between there and Spain and it was nice! They were a real nice….kinda…group of little kids over there. Then…stuff and yeah…**

**-Spain**

_Yeah. They were kinda a little nice. But, yeah, a lot of them are girls._

_-Romano_

**I only worry about if she would get herself hurt while she's out. I don't want her to get hurt. I've set up play dates with other people before. I'll give Monaco a call. **

**-Switzerland**

_Oh well…the riots weren't a fun time at all now were they? Quite scary really. I will give that hotel a visit and see what I can do about it. I apologize for any inconveniences. _

_-England_

**I know. How weird. Ah! You must have been here that one time! I see, but yes of course your trip to France was much more lovely than your trip to England! For France is more beautiful.**

**-France!**

_Yes they did! They probably would have made even more amazing things if the mean Germanic tribes hadn't invaded. _

_-Italy! _

**I know, I mean psssshhhht I love yaoi and what not but leave it to the anime! Some people need to know when to draw the line, hun. But I have no control over the yaoi community. **

**-Hungary**

_Ummm…Hantatamingo is a….umm….very fluffy dog…yes. I think it's a boy…_

_-Finland_

**I thought he got that confiscated. How did you get a hold of that?**

**-Germany**


	69. Chapter 69

THANK YOU FOR THE LAST ANSWERS! XD

OH BY THE WAY, IT'S MY 18TH BIRTHDAY TODAY!

England: That would be great. XD Thanks a bunch.

Russia: Well I can not live in cold weather or else I would come over to Russia. That and dude to moneys issues with the family and all, I can't move from my current location.

And about the whole "become one with mother Russia" thing. I do not necessarily like the idea of being owned so how about we become friends instead? There is a difference you know.

America: Np. ^^ And dude, no one is going to hurt you if you take a break. Just make sure people know and they will understand.

Canada: YAY! But we might have to take a rain check because of the fact I just go a sprained ankle. DX

S. Korea: YES! That would be perfect. XD I will come over whenever you say it's ready.

France: I'd figured the meetings would be choatic since you guys are a choatic bunch of people. XD I would live in france but I can't. Money issues. DX

Germany: I see. Well is it fun? To hang out with Italy I mean.

Italy: You keep your paintings in Germany's house? Why not your own?

Japan: Of what? The fact I call myself the love child of Korea and America or the fact that a fangirl like me can go crazy? XD

China: I know that but why does it have to be pink? I dont mind blue but why pink? It is such a stupid girly color and should only be used to a bare minimal. In paintings that's fine but for other uses . . . .DX *shudder*

Belarus: That's fine. Blue is my favorite color anyways. ^^ Tell me when your're done okay?

Ukraine: Ukraine please stop apologizing. It's okay to say sorry like once or twice but not for everything. And I'll be waiting for those pictures. ^^

Liechtenstein: I know you won't. You're not that type of person although I can imagine Hungary doing something like that. ^^;

I hope that wasn't offensive towards her. Anyways, I always see you in a dress or the military outfit so do you have any casual wear?

Switzerland: Great, that would definitely help. Especially when there is a specific someone I want to avoid.

Australia: Awwww . . . .DX Is that how you got the bandaid on your nose?

Sweden: Really? But I thought glasses weren't exactly made during the viking era. Were they? When did you start to lose your sight?

Prussia: Your basement is that big? Does Germany know?

Romano: I see. So I can just keep calling your Romano no problem right? In my honest opinion, I think Romano suits you better then Lovino.

Finland: Hey Santa (Sorry I had to say that. XD)How are you?

Hungary: Hi Hungary. I heard that you can sing. Did you, by any chance, sang whenever Austria played his piano?

**Well very happy eighteenth birthday for starters and you are very, very welcome. How about we all get you presents? I would love to send you a blanket that I just recently knitted, it will keep you nice and warm. I got the pattern from my mumsy. **

**-England**

_Kolkolkol, you should come anyways! Sneak upon a plane or something. Russia is good too hide from Police. _

_But no, become one with mother Russia, da?_

_As for a present? One way plane ticket to Russia._

_-Russia_

**Okay! I'm taking a break! HA! Take that politicians! **

**-America**

**Back to work and finding you a present! How about….Drum roll please…. Party at my place! Invite your friends! **

_Oh no. Well heal that right up! I'll send you a hockey stick for your eighteenth! My present! _

_-Canada_

**Ready. :D **

**Come now and I'll give you free drawing lessons…ooooohhh! Nice! **

**-S. Korea**

_Come anyway! My treat non? _

_-France_

**Hanging out with Italy has it's moments. But, ja, for the most part it is fun. For your present, how about I give you a nice novel to read. What genre do you prefer? **

**-Germany**

_My house is full silly! I'll send you a picture for your birthday! _

_-Italy_

**The Korea and America part for the most part. **

**Oh for your birthday, how about a couple volumes of Manga, just list off a couple that you wish to have.**

**-Japan**

_I don't know! I guess because it was for little girls and the stereotype color for little girls is pink! _

_Present? I send you giant stuffed Hello Kitty. Wearing blue._

_-China_

**I'll send it as your present. Expect it soon. **

**-Belarus**

_I'm sorry. I'll give you the pictures now…happy birthday!_

_-Ukriane_

**Oh I probably would never do that to my brother. But dresses are my casual wear. They are very comfortable. **

**How about I sew you some pajamas for your birthday. I wont make them pink though. **

**-Liechtenstein **

_I'll get you a gun for your birthday. Good luck._

_-Switzerland_

**Yes. It is. Why don't I send you a little happy koala for your birthday! How's that sound? **

**-Austrailia **

_I was ahead of the times. When I started loosing my eyesight. I had bad site when I was young. _

_I'll go make you a new chair._

_-Sweden _

**Ja, it is and no, he doesn't. I renovated a little. The awesomeness that is Prussia has a lot of free time. As a gift I give you Gilbird for a day. Treat him well!**

**-Prussia**

_Call me whatever you want. Romano is fine. I'll go by whatever…I'll give you a tomato. _

_-Romano_

**I'm very good. How are you? **

**Santa will give you a sniper rifle. I can help you learn to shoot it. I'm probably one of the best shots with it. The scope will help you avoid that certain person.**

**-Finland**

_Oh of course! I sing with him quite a lot. Why don't we perform a duet for you for your birthday? _

_-Hungary_


	70. Chapter 70

kesesese vampchick2010 has returned.

drama-freak you are awesome. i love this fanfic.

scotland: no i do not put cigarettes in her eyes. i am just mean to her sometimes especially when she annoys me.

germany: are you sure you don't remember? i noticed you like to deny anything embarrassing. what is your reaction to what i said to america in the previous review?

prussia: i have decided you are awesome. i still prefer your brother, though.

america: danke for agreeing with me. i think you are cute not sexy. why do you call yourself the hero?

england: can i pet flying mint bunny? *pets flying mint bunny*

spain: my sister thinks your hot and is always saying dat a**. what are your thoughts on this?

lovi: what are your thoughts about what i said to spain?

iggy: don't let your brothers push you around. would you protect your brothers or stand up for them if someone insulted them?

japan: glad you are okay with pleasing the fangirls. do you have any yaoi pictures of germany? can you send me some if you do?

danke, you guys are awesome. i will be back with more questions.

vampchick2010 out.

**Well you should try sometime. It's fun. **

**-Scotland**

**No. Don't.**

**-England**

_No memory what so ever. I attempt to block out bad memories from my head. It's a talent I've had sense I was ten. I can't remember up until then. _

_A bit awkward…a bit awkward._

_-Germany_

**Ah, well I've made it this far! I shall change your mind yet! Ha! Kesesesese! **

**-Prussia**

_I am the hero! Plus that I'm hot, not cute! But the reason I call myself the hero, is because when I was growing up I had a pretty rough time. So, who is better to save everyone then a hero? I really wanted a hero to come save me…but I couldn't find one. So I decided that I would be the hero. I would save myself, I would save everyone in trouble. _

_-America_

**Well, I suppose my answer is irrelevant, but yes you may. Now that you've already pet him, I suppose my permission doesn't matter. **

**-England**

_I know I have an amazing, butt. People rub it in too much man. But I work it out enough to get this much fuss…so…thank you I guess,_

_-Spain_

**The ass thing? I don't know. He IS an ass. Maybe that's why his ass is so nice. He's just a pick old giant push over ass.**

**-Romano**

_I probably wouldn't if they simply insulted them. But if they attacked them I might either stand there and laugh or help them depending on the severity of the case. _

_-England_

**Of course I do. It's really easy to get them from Ludwig. I will send them to you as soon as is possible.**

**-Japan**


	71. Chapter 71

What is your favorite pairing from Europe ONLY?

i would have to say germancest.

keseseseses. now for the questions.

france: my sis loves how pervy you are. she just wishes you looked hot and without the beard.

england: can you cook for me? i would love to try anything you make.

germany: you are my fav character. how do you feel about americans. i'm sorry but i really like germancest. sorry if it creeps you out. ):

america i love my freedom, but how do you feel about the revolutionary war? i am sorry if it brings up bad memories. can i give you a hug? *hugs america* you are my country after all.

prussia: you are awesome. can i hug you?

lovi: *glomps* please smile for me?

canada: how could anyone forget about you? can you make me some pancakes? i love maple syrup.

ita-chan: can icome to your and germany's wedding? will you wear a dress for it or a tux? btw germany is really cute when he blushes, isn't he?

spain: how do you put up with people like lovi who hide their real emotions? i am like that to a point. i don't attack them or yell all the time. i just hide behind a serious face most of the time. my laugh is contagious though. wveryone at work loves my laugh.

bad touch trio: what are some of the things you have done while drunk?

to all nations: who can hold their liqueur better? anyone have stories about england when he is drunk?

keseseseses. prussia's laugh is awesome. till next time vampchick2010 out.

**Well I don't like to shave. But I'll shave it just for her if she wants! **

**-France**

_I would love to cook for you. Just tell me what you want me to cook for you._

_-England_

**Why thank you. I like to hear about that. How do I feel about Americans? I don't feel much, they are normal people too. I hold no grudge against the Americans if that is what you are asking. **

**-Germany**

_The revolutionary war, well I mostly wanted to get England out of my face. Yes, you can give me a hug. I give amazing hugs! I am you're country! _

_-America_

**Yes, you may hug me and my awesomeness! **

**-Prussia**

_Fine. If you give me a tomato._

_-Romano. _

**Thank you very much. But yeah, I'll make you some home made pancakes with the best maple syrup you've ever had! **

**I love it too. **

**-Canada**

_Yes! I will wear the prettiest tux ever! Germany is amazingly adorable when he's blushing. It's my favorite face! _

_-Italy_

**Well you see, I just supply just enough emotion for the both of us! I'm sure if you look into those people you surround yourself with people, at least one of those people are going to be emotional for the both of you. I love Romano's laugh! **

**-Romano**

_Well I don't think that France's drunk life should be one to post on the internet…_

_-France_

_Well let me think…I think that through that would give you information without ruining me for the rest of my life. Well, France did manage to get both me and Prussia to run streaking in front of Switzerland's house. I got shot._

_-Spain_

_KESESESESE! I accidentally thought that Gilbird was a hooker or something…let that speak for itself. _

_-Prussia_

**My guess would be one of the northern European nations. But without nationwide testing it would be nearly impossible to figure it out. **

**-Germany**


	72. Chapter 72

Mmh... For the weekly poll answer ... I guess I'll have to say LietPol or Spamano :D

But I definitely like some EnglandxSpain ! (I don't remember the name people give to that pairing though... -.-') But you know, every pairings looks hot as long as England is in it~!

England : I love youuuuu~! *hug him*

My english teacher spends all her lessons explaining how awesome America is (She lived in America) and keeps making grammar mistakes ALL THE TIME ! What's the best way to kill her ?

America : Who's the best superhero ? (And that doesn't include you !)

Kiss England or France.

Why is Tony insulting me ?

France : Why does nobody see that us, french people, are only here to spread love across the world ?

So frustrating !

Spain : I love to go shopping in Spain... And to party there too ! :D It's awesome ! (I live near your borders in France! I can go to your house whenever I want~!)

Was Iggy that scary in his pirate period ?

Prussia : If you had to choose a superhero name like Batman or Spiderman, what'd it be ?

Hungary : What's your favorite yaoi couple~? Mine is USUK ! Definitively ! (Yes, it's not really original but I can't help it, they're so cute!)

So tell me, what country do you think is 100% gay ? :3 You're the yaoi master after all!

Switzerland : How many of Liechtenstein's pajamas have you got ?

Japan : Can I have a gameboy color ? With a Pokemon game ? My mom selled mine. *sigh*

Canada : Do France call you Matthew or Matthieu ? I like both !

Russia : Why do you scare everyone ? Oh, and no, I don't want to become one with Russia. *anticipate the question*

Tony : What planet are you from ?

Flying Mint Bunny : How long have you been friend with England ? :D

(What ..? I can't ask questions to Tony and Flying Mint Bunny ..? *sigh* Oh, well ... Whatever... u.u")

**SpUk. It would be SpUk my dear friend.**

_The best way to kill her? Well that is certainly on odd question. Is she teaching you American English or England English? Because there are some grammar differences. But if English is your second language you are doing quite well. If not, still, you are doing quite the good job. _

_-England_

**Captain America or Batman. Captain America for obvious reasons and Batman…because he's Batman.**

**I'd rather kiss England. He wouldn't take it too much in the wrong way.**

**Tony? I don't know man… he's Tony…He tends to do that a lot, to everyone! Don't worry! **

**-America**

_I don't know! But my dear, you are French? Oh Hon hon hon! How wonderful! Perhaps they don't have enough love in them! _

_-France_

**YAY! Come to Spain, be happy! **

**He was the scariest person that I've ever met when he was a pirate…shudder…**

**-Spain**

_Awesomeman. _

_Hell yeah._

_-Prussia_

**Oh how could I decide? Well because of my absolute bias it would either be Prussia X Austria, or Germany X Italy. Heh heh heh...**

**It was actually said in his profile that Sweden is the only character in the series that is 100% homosexual. **

**-Hungary**

_About 3 pairs now. It take her a while to save up for the fabric, then make them. But I still wash them so I can wear one ever night._

_-Switzerland_

**I suppose that you can. Why would your mother sell something of such importance! Surely it was by accident. **

**-Japan**

_Matthieu, he says it is "much more French, thus much more sexy" either than or Mon Petit Chou._

_-Canada_

**Kolkolkol, why not scare everyone? Besides that, why not become one with Mother Russia? **

**-Russia**

_Bitch Fuck._

_-Tony_

_Ahahahahahaha! Man…that was good._

_-America_

**For as long as I can remember! **

**-Flying Mint Bunny**

_Ask away! _

_-Drama_Freakz_


	73. Chapter 73

Prussia: *glomps* HUG TIME! Obviously you go to Oktober Fest in Germany but ever thought of coming to Wisconsin to celebrate Oktober Fest with some Wisconsinites (people from Wisconsin)? Plus we have the World's, WORLD'S biggest Six pack of Beer.

Germany: lol whatever you say Luddy. My invitation above is also sent to you. I'm pretty sure Wisconsin is like ... Germany's kid or something because we have Oktober Fest, lots of beer, most of the people living there are of German decent (though we have a lot of Polish, Norwegian, and Swedish). Plus in a Village (roughly 500 or less people) there are four or more bars which is crazy!

France: so long as i am not on that list. Spread your "love" else where.

England: *glomps* yay! im sooo happy

Spain: now your using that brain i know you have. that would appeases me greatly :D maybe Romano will let you have a few of my tomatoes i sent him?

Romano: Si! if you had to be with someone (like a relationship) which country would it be?

Hungary: you just made me very happy!

Veneziano: it is indeed which is why i want to go there, plus of your horses :)

Scotland: im not going to lie i just freaked when you called me "little lassy". I may tolerate France but yes working with him is below anyone.

Pole question: why its sooo hard ... Spamano! Gertia is a close second XD

**Keseses! I hear Wisconsin was having quite the good year, a kick ass football season, redardless if they lost, and winning Miss America right? Well maybe I will allow my awesomeness to go down there and join you all as a congrats! **

**-Prussia**

_Ja, maybe I shall join my bruder in a trip over there. I haven't been to America in a while. I can assure you that Wisconsin isn't my child. _

_-Germany_

**Oh now you ARE on the list. I will come and shall my love whether you want it or not! **

**-France**

_I'm very glad you're happy._

**He ate them…ALL. Within ten minutes of them being here. I cried. So then he gave me one! **

**-Spain**

_I don't know. Someone not…stupid._

_-Romano_

**I am very glad. **

**-Hungary**

_Horses! I love horses! _

_-Italy _

**Freaked out? I hope that's a good thing lass. But workin' with France? You gotta do what you gotta do. **

**-Scotland**


	74. Chapter 74

France: I forgot to mention this on my trip to Paris, while I was at the Louvre there was believe it or not, an apple store. I'm serious, an apple store was in the Louvre. Still, you were aware that Marie was from Austria right? As for Scotland, The Scots, Irish, and Welsh like each other all hate England. The only difference is that Scotland and Wales are his biological brothers, while Ireland and her twin brother Northern Ireland were adopted. However, I think Ireland's thing with being tomboyish and collecting severed heads might not be so sexy. She says she does it to honor her mother.

Germany: He get's it back near the end of the first season remember? Still, he said I could borrow it for a while if I gave him cat ears and a tail, since he knows Sebastian loves cats. But I don't think it will work on Sebastian. Anyway you may use it for the yaoi fangirls if you wish. Or is it too much still?

America: I don't see how that Fem America being born makes any SENSE because men CAN'T give birth. I actually thought that the confederate you was just you with your glasses, a different view from Northerners on slavery, and a different uniform.

Austria and Hungary: Are you sure your cats are spayed and neutered? Because I found these suckling on Hungary's cat. *hold's up kittens that look like Austria and Hungary's cats*

England: There's no need for that I'll just look for a better hotel next time. And maybe make sure there are no riots when I'm traveling. And to watch out for people attacking with fresh fruit. *Look up the monty python bit to get the joke*

Asian nations: While I was in Europe, there were a lot of Asian tourist while I was traveling. Is it possible that you guys are interested in Western culture and are opening up a little bit more? I think maybe the Philippines might have some more insight about Western Culture since she is the most Westernized Asian nation.

England: Well, I can see why you didn't really want to pay attention, Oliver Cromwell himself was actually a hypocrite since it's been said he enjoyed music and smoking which was considered sinful by Puritan teachings.

**Yes, she was originally from Austria and then went to France when she married Louis the 16th, who if I am not mistaken was a bit fluffy. He also didn't want to give her any…if you know what I mean. **

**Well collecting severed heads was a Celtic thing, not just Ireland. But yes…kinky. Oh hon hon hon hon! **

**-France**

_Ah yes…I apologize. Japan was whispering responses in my ear. I actually might decide to use that. _

_-Germany_

**Well yeah, but countries just kind appear, so bad usage of words on my part. You see my glasses are Texas. You know, not technically a state but still considered one and can pretty much separate whenever they want. But I don't think the rest of the country would let them. Depends on who you talk to though.**

**-America**

_Oh heh heh heh! Would you look at that, Austria. Even though we are divorced I think our kitties still like each other. _

_-Hungary_

_Oh dear. _

_-Austria_

**Oh ha, I do get it. But yes, perhaps come when there isn't a riot and when you can find a decent hotel. Other than that, I look forward to your next visit. **

**-England**

_Well –aru, I think that everyone wants to learn about other people as much as they can! _

_-China_

_I agree, probably attempting to learn as much as they can about culture._

_-Japan_

**Hypocrites often where in rule in history. They tell people things are bad when them at the same time take pleasure in it at the same time. **

**-England**


	75. Chapter 75

I'm back!

America~ Of course I like fast food! :D Excluding McDonalds and Burger King. I hate those. DOn't ask. It includes a long story of rainbow barf, 5 big macs, and 7 whoppers. I prefer Wendy's.

Yeah. I'm not a fan, nor am I a hater. They seem to be popular though. It kinda weirds me out, though, that grown men like a child's show. To each his own, I suppose.

Russia~ That sounds painful and effective. I prefer using axes because I enjoy axes, but it kills too quickly, I suppose. Therefore your method is better.

Ah. That sounds better then my method of 'kolkolkol'ing. Mine was too quick. And weird sounding. Basically it was wrong. xD

Italy~ Yay! The more the merrier! Also, do you put meat in your pasta sauce, or make meatballs? I like mixing hamburger meat in. It's really good :3 And how do you deal with your curl? How would you react if I/someone pulled it? Would it count as a sexual advance or something? If I had a hair like that, I'd chop it off. Same to Romano.

Romano~ Suuuuure. And I'm glad you like the tomatoes. What was it like growing up under Spain? See my question to Italy about the curls.

Spain~ Really? I can't imagine that. I thought it would be for robbing a store of all their tomatoes or something. Why? Do you regret it?

Germany~ Yeah. It's just weird. What's the most you've ever drank? Also, a quote from Italy's song in the first few episodes: "Is it the norm to drink a casket(? not sure if that's right) of beer and break over somebody's head~?" I love that lyric XD

Prussia~ Yes. You are. Can I pet Gilbird?

Japan: And now for an actual question~ Did you know that in the next 60 years, Japan's population is predicted to drop by 1/3? It's because living in Japan is expensive because of overpopulation.

Canada~ I'm good! You? And if you're [practically]invisible, how do you buy food and stuff?

England~ Hehe, don't worry. I'm not a raging fangirl, nor will I ask Hungary for pictures. I'm quite subtle about it, and I won't try to force you two on each other. All in good time, all in good time, hehe...

Off the note of the wonderful pairing that is USUK, I was looking at UK news on the BBC website a while ago, and a lot of news had to do with sex offenders. Why? Can you answer this for me? WHY, ENGLAND, WHY?

Anyway, America calls you Iggybrows? That's a cute nickname. Can I call you Iggybrows? Or even just Iggy?

France~ Your food is delicious. Especially crepes. I couldn't live without crepes. I would DIE~. Have you ever had a pomegranate crepe? I have. I love pomegranates, and it was delicious. Basically I put pomegranates seeds in a crepe. Yumm.

Greece~ It was horrible! You can still see the blood on my street! T^T

Prussia~ That was my EXACT reaction. Except I don't laugh as awesomely as you.

France~ So your saying you support Prussia giving Spain crabs? I am disappointed with you. But it is funny, so I forgive you.

Spain~ Your pants aren't the only things that are perishing xD. Just saying.

Drama_Freakz~ Hehe, your welcome.

**Wendy's has like a Big Mac thing going on now. I was amazed when I tried it. It's actually really good. **

**Poor, poor child it weirds me out too.**

**-America**

_Oh, it's because Mother Russia is always right my child. Kolkolkol, practice makes perfect._

_-Russia_

**I do both! Sometimes I make meatballs other times I just add meat into it, sometimes I don't even do that! **

**My curl? Yeah I hate it, but if I cut it, on it gives me the creeps for freaking forever and then it grows back! **

**-Italy**

_Hey! Even I know that was sarcasm! I love tomatoes. _

_Yeah, I see it. _

_-Romano_

**You caught me. I am too sweet an innocent to kill a man…I got mad and accidentally broke a lamp that was on the display rack at the store! I had to pay for it! **

**-Spain**

**You liar.**

**-Prussia**

"_Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and then bust it on somebody's head" I do believe, I may also be wrong but whatever. The most I've ever drunken? I can't remember…there's probably a reason for that._

_-Germany_

**Yes. Be gentle.**

**-Prussia**

_Hmmm that is quite a large number. I hope not so many people leave me. _

_-Japan_

**Well people in Canada can see me, so that's not such a big deal there. **

**-Canada**

_All in good time? That worries me a bit._

_Well sex offenders are everywhere. I can't decide if one country or another has more. Just because you came at an off day to the website certainly doesn't mean that I, myself am a sex offender! _

_Just Iggy, please._

_-England_

**Oh sounds lovely! It sounds amazing, I must go make one now. I send you my love for the idea! **

**-France**

_You poor child. Here, Greece will give you a hug and a kitty. _

_-Greece_

**Kesesesesese….se…**

**-Prussia**

_Good, good. Forgiveness is good. _

_-France_

**OH NO! **

**-Spain**


	76. Chapter 76

England: Thank you for the blanket and yes it is very warm. Where do you have the time to make something so cool? Well, thank you for the blanket anyways. I will add it to the four blankets that i have on my bed currently

Russia: a one way ticket to russia? i will keep that in a safe place fornow unril i do need to use it. thank you for the ticket anyways. and you know that being friends is techinally being "one with mother russia" right.

America: woohoo! you are awesome my friend!

Canada: a hockey stick? where am i going to put that? ^^;

: woohoo! okay, i need to improve my skills as a manga artist!

France: i have no idea what the hell you mean by that

Germany: i love fiction and fantasy!

Italy: Yay! i want a paniting of a night sky.

Japan: Hetalia, Black Butler, Wish, Kitchen Princess, Howl's Moving Castle, Petshop of Horror, ... i have more, where's my list?

China: okay! that works!

Belarus: okay! i cant wait to see it! *hopes it doesnt have frills*

Ukraine: ooooooooh~

Lilli: sorry that i had to use your nickname. ^^; but i will be waiting for those pajamas. XD

Switzerland: Cool! now tell me how to shoot.

Australia: uhhhhhh . . . . . real or fake?

Sweden: Cool! i was meaning to get a new one.

Prussia: Gilbird is soooooooooo cute!

Romano: Cool! but i am allergic!

Finland: SANTA YOU ARE SO AWESOME! I LOVE YOU!

Hungary: *gasp* i wanna hear it!

**I hope it will keep you quite warm.**

**-England**

_Kolkolkol! Then you WILL be one with Mother Russia! Now I know what America said when he told me "I just like you as a friend" Kolkolkolk….oh America! _

_-Russia_

**Hell yeah! **

**-America**

_On the ice…or on a wall, whichever. _

_-Canada_

**Good! I shall give lessons to you for free! You are one lucky-luck-luck person! **

**-S. Korea **

_Come live in France, non?_

_-France_

**Alright, I'll see what I can do.**

**-Germany**

_Oh! I'll get started! _

_-Italy!_

**Oh, I am watching Black Butler right now! But I will get those to you as soon as I can possibly get them shipped.**

**-Japan**

_Good, aru._

_-China_

**It should be there soon. No frills. **

**-Belarus**

_I'm so happy you are happy! _

_-Ukraine_

**It's okay! I got them shipped so it should be sometime soon. **

**-Liechtenstein **

_I will, get over here as soon as possible. _

_-Switzerland_

**Whichever one you want! Both if you want! **

**-Australia**

_Good. _

_-Sweden_

**I know. It's because he's so awesome. **

**-Prussia**

_Too bad. Nah, I'm kidding. I'll give you a cross-necklace then. Because I'm Catholic._

_-Romano_

**I love you too sweetheart! **

**-Finland**

_Well, we shall perform it for you live. _

_-Hungary_


	77. Weekly Poll Answer 2

The Winner of last weeks Weekly Poll is! Drum roll please !

Germany X Italy by one vote.

Spain X Romano was a close second.

Stay tuned for next weeks question! Asked on Monday!


	78. Chapter 78

kesesese vampchick2010 has returned.

drama-freak you are awesome. i love this fanfic.

scotland: no i do not put cigarettes in her eyes. i am just mean to her sometimes especially when she annoys me.

germany: are you sure you don't remember? i noticed you like to deny anything embarrassing. what is your reaction to what i said to america in the previous review?

prussia: i have decided you are awesome. i still prefer your brother, though.

america: danke for agreeing with me. i think you are cute not sexy. why do you call yourself the hero?

england: can i pet flying mint bunny? *pets flying mint bunny*

spain: my sister thinks your hot and is always saying dat a**. what are your thoughts on this?

lovi: what are your thoughts about what i said to spain?

iggy: don't let your brothers push you around. would you protect your brothers or stand up for them if someone insulted them?

japan: glad you are okay with pleasing the fangirls. do you have any yaoi pictures of germany? can you send me some if you do?

danke, you guys are awesome. i will be back with more questions.

vampchick2010 out.

**Well you should try sometime. It's fun. **

**-Scotland**

**No. Don't.**

**-England**

_No memory what so ever. I attempt to block out bad memories from my head. It's a talent I've had sense I was ten. I can't remember up until then. _

_A bit awkward…a bit awkward._

_-Germany_

**Ah, well I've made it this far! I shall change your mind yet! Ha! Kesesesese! **

**-Prussia**

_I am the hero! Plus that I'm hot, not cute! But the reason I call myself the hero, is because when I was growing up I had a pretty rough time. So, who is better to save everyone then a hero? I really wanted a hero to come save me…but I couldn't find one. So I decided that I would be the hero. I would save myself, I would save everyone in trouble. _

_-America_

**Well, I suppose my answer is irrelevant, but yes you may. Now that you've already pet him, I suppose my permission doesn't matter. **

**-England**

_I know I have an amazing, butt. People rub it in too much man. But I work it out enough to get this much fuss…so…thank you I guess,_

_-Spain_

**The ass thing? I don't know. He IS an ass. Maybe that's why his ass is so nice. He's just a pick old giant push over ass.**

**-Romano**

_I probably wouldn't if they simply insulted them. But if they attacked them I might either stand there and laugh or help them depending on the severity of the case. _

_-England_

**Of course I do. It's really easy to get them from Ludwig. I will send them to you as soon as is possible.**

**-Japan**


	79. Chapter 79

Hey, America. Is it true you used to wet the bed? Iggy, help me on this one!

- Antarctica

**Nope. England is a dirty rotten liar that is not a truthful person. So there! There was absolutely NO bed wetting what so ever, sure I might have spilt some tea or maybe some water on the bed but there is none of that. Good day to you.**

**-America**

_Don't worry America is just a silly little liar._

_-England_


	80. Chapter 80

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE GIFTS! XD

(Sorry if my last review was very sloppy. ^^; I was using an iphone that I'm not used to.)

England: I think it will. XD I mean it's pretty warm by itself. I think I will use that blanket only when summer comes around. ^^

Russia: Uhhhh, I guess if you put it that way. But seriously have you ever thought of just being friends? There is seriously no harm in being friends. The worst thing that's going to happen if you ask if I say no. But I won't because (like America) I make friends with practically everybody.

America: XD And I wasn't just saying that because you are my home country, I'm actually saying that in a very sincere way. You need a break dude. ^^

Canada: Uhhh, I do not have room in my closet or walls. And ice? South Cali doesn't exactly have a lot of ice. ^^; But you will teach me how to play. XD

S. Korea: Yeah, lucky me. ^^ Now if only I can make a manga book out of the stories I have in my head. Especially the one I'm working on for two years. DX

France: Okay, that's what I thought you said. ^^; Sorry, I have to be cautious around perverted guys like you. Bad experience, I don't it to happen again. ^^;

Germany: YAY! XD Now I just need to find room where I could put my brand new books. I live in a rather small apartment so I don't have much.

Italy: YAY! I can't wait for it. And if you can, can you make it into a speedpaint so I can see how you drew it?

Japan: Oh really now? That's cool. XD I found my list of anime and manga that I want. But I don't know if I should say them. I mean it's a three (front and back) pages filled to the margin with anime and mangas. ^^

China: ^^ I can't wait for it because (like you) I like cute stuff. It's just pink I hate. DX

Belarus: Thanks Belarus. You deserve a hug after you're done. XD I don't think you get those too often. Do you?

Ukraine: Thanks Ukraine. XD We should hang out some time and see if we could go to the mall or something. Actually we should plan that with all of the girl countries, don't you think?

Liechtenstein: I got them and it is so cute. XD And not pink. ^^ Thanks Lilli, you deserve a huge hug. *hug*

Switzerland: Well after my ankle heals. I still have it in a cast. DX

Australia: I think I will a doll. I don't have the tools and stuff I need to take care of a real koala. ^^;

Prussia: And you're not! XD

Ha! Kidding. You're pretty cool.

Romano: *gasp* Oh you were just kidding. hahaha XD. Cool, I'll take the necklace. And if my mom heard that you are catholic then she would become your friend. She just love people who are catholic. Trust me. -.-;

Finland: ^^ I mean that in a joking way but yeah you're pretty cool. And I want actually see you shot a sniper rifle one of these days. *whisper* Do me a favor and hit the Bad Touch Trio.

Hungary: Yay! XD

You know Hungary you're like really pretty but you're such a tomboy. How can you be both like that. XD

Hong Kong: Hey, I heard that you're into fashion. Is that true?

**Well get the best use out of it as you can. It's put to waste otherwise.**

**-England**

_Kolkolkol, but you see dear small child Russia cannot be just friends. He has to allow everyone to become one with Mother Russia to expand! _

_-Russia_

**I do. Thanks man.**

**-America**

_Well then just kinda set it in the corner of one of your rooms or something. But yeah I'll teach ya how to play hockey! I'm the best of the best Donchaknow?_

_-Canada_

**Write it down! If you write it down you will never forget it because paper and pencils never forget. Unless you accidentally rub your hand on it and then it gets smeared…then it forgets.**

**-S. Korea**

_Oh hon hon hon, have WHAT happen again? Oh you know when you speak in such vague terms it's because you WANT me to ask. Do you not?_

_-France_

**Well you can always try stacking the books in front of one another and then making a roster so you know where they are. Organization is usually rewarded with extra space. **

**-Germany**

_Ummm…I can have Japan video tape it and then play it really fast! _

_-Italy_

**Oh my goodness. That is quite a long list. Perhaps some other birthday.**

**-Japan**

_Aru! For lack of better words._

_-China_

**I don't like hugs and hugs don't like me. We have a mutual understanding not to get in one another's way unless big brother is involved.**

**-Belarus**

_Tha-that would sound amazing! I would be so happy to be able to get out of farming and work all day. It's exhausting and my back is always hurting because of it! _

_-Ukraine_

**Thank you for your compliment. I love hugs.**

**-Liechtenstein**

_Well once that gets better then we'll start. You shouldn't move around on it too much, it might hurt the healing process and cause you to be in that thing even longer._

_-Switzerland_

**Oh noooo…Then could you send the real one I sent you back? I don't think the mail men appreciate it when I send my koala through the mail…he always gets out and harms people. **

**-Australia **

_I am AWESOME_

_-Prussia_

**Good. Then I like your mom. She sounds like a good person.**

**-Romano**

_I'll aim for their asses… I mean, oh I could never shoot someone without reason!_

_- Finland_

**Well you see it's all in the appearance! If you look all nice and girly and crap then people take you as very lady-like and pretty, which I think is a horrible stereotype of pretty, but then you just kinda let loose and act however you want. It's pretty easy when you grew up convinced you were a boy and then had all your hopes and dreams of ever becoming a huge male country completely crushed because of that stupid time of the month.**

**-Hungary**

_Yeah. I am._

_-Hong Kong_


	81. Chapter 81

Prussia: indeed (go pack go) ... um i feel horrid im a girl and i know more about how the packers did then if Wisconsin won Miss Amercia XD you should, spread some of your awesomeness around in Wisconsin!

Germany: Okay just wondering lol would you rather drink beer cold or warm?

France: I know how to use a gun so its your decision if you want to test how well I can aim. why do you call England the "black sheep of Europe"?

England: so what are your feelings towards America and the Revolutionary War?

Spain: well hey he did give you one!

Romano: not stupid ... um. i've got no one. i know someone who i think would be perfect for you but he's a bit of an air head lol

Veneziano: omg me too!

Scotland: its a good thing ^^ i guess if thats a the last option. Do you get along with any of your siblings or do you just pick on England?

**I should. ALRIGHT GERMANY GO BUY ME PLANE TICKETS BECAUSE I AM TOTALLY BROKE!**

**-Prussia!**

_Cold. Beer is meant to be cold. _

_-Germany_

**Oh hon hon hon, I'm pretty good with my gun as well. Oh. You were serious.**

**But you know, so cut off in his little island only connected to Europe by a couple of silly underground tunnels! Oh how silly, that and because he was always being so different will all of his English-ness and what not. **

**-France**

_I lost a very powerful colony and I was pissed for a very long couple of years._

_-England_

**I'm so happy.**

**-Spain**

_Yeah, that's what I thought!_

_-Romano_

**YAY! **

**-Italy**

_No. I'm a lone wolf traveling the world on my own! I scavenge where I can and murder when I can't…Heh…no._

_-Scotland_


	82. Chapter 82

I came back once again :D

America~ I usually the caesar chicken wrap and chili for the sake of being healthy xD.

Russia~ Right you are. Also, how do you manage to look innocent/adorable but still keep intimidating people/just being you?

Italy~ I mix the meat in so I get meat in every bite. I love beef/general food of the meat variety. I tried to be a vegetarian once; you can imagine how that went down. FAILURE. Also, gelato is good.

Romano~ You caught me. *gives more homegrown tomatoes* You should make a tomato pizza. And you should answer it. Silly Romano.

Spain~ I honestly agree with Prussia on this one. WHAT DID YOU DO?

Germany~ That was my second guess. And I'm sure the reason for that has to do with the fact that you drank a lot of beer.

Prussia~ *squeezes Gilbird* *Gilbird deflates* Oops. I DIDN'T DO IT.

Japan~ It was either they died or left. I don't remember. But yes, that would be bad. On a better note, I also read that the economies of the Asian countries is going to get really good! :D

Canada~ Thank god I remembered. I wrote all the questions, BUT SOMEHOW I MISSED MY RESPONSE TO YOU. You really must be invisible to non Canadians.

Iggy~ *insert maniacal/evil laugh here*

I wasn't implying that. I was just saying. So don't get all defensive, Mr. Iggy E[for England]. Brows! _

Okay. But your new full name is Iggy England Brows :D

One more thing: You've inspired me to love UsUk even MORE! Conrgrrrrrratulations!

France~ Glad my idea was worth of your love! But you'd probably force it on me, idea or not! My middle name is French. I love it. So classy or something x3 [Marie]

Greece~ Yay! A kitty! And a hug! *snuggles kitty* What should I name it?

Prussia~ *pats head* It's okay :3

France~ I can see why you say that, being France xD

Spain~ Finally you understand xD

**Pssshaawwwwww! Get the good stuff man!**

**-America**

_I don't know! I was born this way I suppose. _

_-Russia_

**Yeah! That's wonderful! Meat is good, I couldn't live without it. I tried once too and then I went to Germany's house and all he had was wurst and stupid meat. So I gave up. **

**-Italy**

_Yum…I should answer it? Bleh. That's all. Just bleh. I would scream rape. _

_-Romano_

**I told you already. I murdered a man out of cold blood. Silly! **

**-Spain**

**Yeah right…**

**-Prussia**

**I WILL TELL YOU!**

**-France**

**No! Don't! **

**-Spain**

**It's too much for their hearts to take! **

**-Prussia**

**He raped an innocent child! **

**-France**

**Whoa! What? When did this happen and why wasn't the awesome Prussia told?**

**-Prussia**

**That never happened! **

**-Spain**

**Uh huh!**

**-France**

**Nuh uh! **

**-Spain**

**UH HUH!**

**-France**

**WHEN?**

**-Spain**

**Ummmm….ummmmm….Tuesday.**

**-France**

**No it didn't.**

**-Spain**

**Wait he was at my house on Tuesday…OH MEIN GOTT YOU RAPED GERMANY!**

**-Prussia**

**NO!**

**-Spain**

**I can't believe you!**

**-Prussia**

**Oh hon hon hon hon**

**-France**

**YOU LIAR! I'll tell! I'll tell! **

**-Spain**

**Good. **

**-France**

**Okay, you had me worried there.**

**-Prussia**

**I…I…broke into a bank to steal some money one day. Wait hear me out! So I took the money and ran to the nearest store. I bought out all of their churros making utensils and then started a monopoly churros business! **

**-Spain**

**You're actually smart enough to do that?**

**-Prussia**

**He's smarter than we thought!**

**-France.**

**Insanity.**

**-Prussia**

_Probably, remind me never to test this again._

_-Germany_

**You…monster…Now I have to fill him with awesome again! **

**Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ….**

**Done.**

**All better.**

**-Prussia**

_I hope they don't die or leave me. That would be horrible._

_-Japan_

**Apparently…sigh…**

**-Canada**

_No it is Arthur Kirkland of the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. Thank you very much. It is a title I hold to very high levels thank you very much._

_DAMN IT!_

_-England_

**Oh hon hon hon hon! You do not know of the evil I am capable of! Oh, what a pretty middle name! It must be French, oh wait! It is! **

**-France**

…_Mr. Whiskers._

_-Greece_

**It's okay…**

**-Prussia**

_Heh…Heh…heh._

_-France_

**I see everything so clearly now.**

**-Spain**


	83. WEEKLY POLL QUESTION

NEXT QUESTION!

Alright here is goes, which MALE character do you think should be female?


	84. Chapter 84

kesesese vampchick2010 has returned.

prussia: you are only my second fav. it will be hard to surpass your bruder. you can be awesome enough to try.

america: i understand that reason. it makes sense. i hope the economy doesn't have you down too much.

japan: thanks. i suppose it wouldn't be a challenge to get pics of germany. he is a easy target.

iggy: i agree with you about the sibling thing. i do stand up for my sis sometimes. i won't try what scotland suggests. she is human and that would seriously hurt her.

germany: you are a good sport putting up with my awkward questions so here is some beer. *hands beer*

spain: it is okay to be creeped out. my sis is crazy when it comes to you or spamano.

lovi: tahnks for answering. *hands tomato*

vampchick2010 out

**I am only your WHAT? Second? We are no longer on speaking terms AGAIN. **

**-Prussia**

_I know man. I normally have my logical reasoning. REFORMING AN ECONOMY IS HARD MAN! _

_-America_

**I agree. He sets himself up quite a lot. **

**-Japan**

_Yes it would and getting jabbed in the eye with a cigarette bloody hurts. _

_-England_

_Don't be A baby._

_-Scotland_

_No! I refuse to let you jab your sister's eyes with a smoldering anything._

_-England_

_Party pooper._

_-Scotland_

**Damn straight. Oh um…I mean thank you.**

**-Germany**

_I ….am…afraid. No longer creeped out. AFRAID!_

_-Spain_

**Yes.**

**-Romano**


	85. Chapter 85

kesesese vampchick2010 has returned.

germany: your welcome. it is okay. i wasn't asking about grudges. i just wanted your opinion. i care since not everyone likes americans.

france: my sis may like that. she sometimes is so pervy i need to tell her to tone it down. though i think it runs in the family.

iggy: anything works. i am not picky on what i eat unless it contains onions or peppers. i hate those.

america: yay. i am proud to be american. i also am trying to learn other languages. right now i know more german than any other language.

lovi: okay here is a tomato. now please smile. *hands tomato*

spain: thanks. my friends tend to be pretty open with their emotions. i am better at showing my now. i bet lovi has a awesome laugh. too bad not many people get to hear it.

ita-chan: i know. i love when germany is blushing. it shows his shy side. *hugs*

canada: yes, homemade pancakes are the best. especially with maple syrup.

prussia: yay hugs! sorry a little hyper right now. *hugs*

to all nations: please tell me stories about when iggy is drunk. please *puppy dog eyes*

*glomps germany* vampchick2010 out.

**Good. Don't ask because people may become more offended then they already are.**

**-Germany**

_Oh Pervyness is not a trait that is easily "toned down" you have to let it run free! Like love! _

_-France_

**Alright, I'll surprise you. Onions and peppers are required taste I suppose. Some people love them, goodness, I knew a man that specifically just because the doctor told him he was allergic to onions he went out and ate an entire one, like an apple.**

**-England**

_Well keep working on it little buddy. You're American! So you can do whatever you set your precious mind to. _

_-America_

**I'll smile just give me the damn tomato.**

**-Romano**

_He has such a fantasical yet obnoxious laugh. Just like all little itty bitty inky dinky babies do. _

_-SPAIN!_

**I love it too. He looks so adorable! **

**-Italy **

_I will make some for ya, I make them the best. _

_-Canada_

**Hugs…but I'm still not talking to you.**

**-Prussia**

_I can tell you about Iggy when he's drunk! See he gets this glazed over look in his usually so bright eyes. Then he gets all red and flushed, like a sun burnt camels ass. After that he starts hiccupping and laughing for no apparent reason. Like one time we was sitting' in a bar over by my place and Iggy had just a lil too much ale and whiskey for his poor little defenseless Iggy tummy to take. So he started to stand up and I was like "Iggy what er you doin?" and he says to me "I gotta catch them faries" you see I didn't know what he was talkin' about so I let him go like the good big brother I am not. He ran, well kinda tripped over his own feet and such, over to a very well endowed lady with big old brown eyes, like a sheep, and then started to tell her stories about when he was with the faries. Two minutes, I kid you not, two minutes later them two was out the door. I didn't wanna follow them in fear of what I might see. So I sat there and giggled all man like to meh self. _

_-Scotland_

**Never happened. **

**-England**

_He starts telling bad stories! _

_-America_


	86. Chapter 86

Kesesese vampchick2010 is back. oh yeah my crazy sis is here. spain run away. (youjizero: *mutters* spain oh spain my hunky spain)

germany: please put your hair down. can i please hug you? here is a request from my sis. kiss romano and tell spain it is a dare so you don't get attacked. she also wants you to kiss prussia while he wears a dress. i am sorry for her craziness.

ita-chan: you are so cute. i am sure you will look amazing in your tux. here is a question from my sis. would you please kiss your brother?

romano: *glomps* hi there. please don't mind my crazy sis. she just wants your spainard. (youjizero: spain is mine)

france: what do you think of perviness running in my family. btw DO NOT GROPE SPAIN IN FRONT OF MY SIS! she will chase you down. run away. she wants to you to french kiss me.

germany: doitsu help me. don't let france kiss me. ): please save me. (youjizero: you must kiss france for my enjoyment. go my pervy friend. have fun france.)

iggy: curse the frog. i can't be kissed by him. is my sis crazier than your brothers?

**You have a very challenging name to say and I am running.**

**-Spain**

_Ummm…I was going to say this is over your usual brand of weird and I've see you be pretty damn weird. Hugs are allowed but I don't know if Romano will let me within ten feet of him, let alone close enough to kiss him. _

_-Germany_

_Hell no._

_-Romano_

_Don't but in. As I was say_

_-Germany_

_Don't tell me what to do you potato bastard! _

_-Romano_

_Calm down and let me finish this email. I wasn't going to kiss you. _

_-Germany_

_._

_-Romano_

_Done?_

_-Germany_

_Yep._

_-Romano_

_Good. _

_-Germany_

_Uh huh._

_-Romano_

_May I continue?_

_-Germany_

_Be my guest._

_-Romano_

_Okay, as I was saying, Spain is like a mile or five away by now and I'm sure if I asked politely I could maybe kiss his hand. Would that make you content? _

_-Germany_

_BASTARDO!_

_-Romano_

_Apparently not. But as for the Prussia thing, that wont be to hard. He's already wearing one…why? I don't know…_

_-Germany_

_It is Frenchmen appreciation day thank you._

_-Prussia_

_He believed me? O.o _

_-France_

**Okay! I'm Italian so that's normal! I just have to catch him. I'm pretty sure he's passed Spain by now and Spain had a ten minute head start! He thinks German lips are the devil.**

**-Italy**

_Have him. No wait. I changed my mind I want him back. Gimme. _

_-Romano_

**I hardly know you mon cher! Oh what the hell am I talking about? I've had sex with a woman…I think it was a woman, that I never met before in my life! Wait, why doesn't she want me to kiss HER? Does she get some kind of enjoyments watching YOU make out with Frenchmen…that is awkward…Just a bit…**

**-France**

_Well I think France is kind of confused at the moment, needing a bit of clarification on the matter. So I think you're good for now. _

_-Germany_

**Not even close.**

**-England**


	87. Chapter 87

YoujiZero Here

england: don't curse france he has to french kiss my sis

france: have fun french kissing my sister

YoujiZero out

**Ah, so you are the adorable little sister we here oh so much about. Quite a bit about actually. But I think France is a bit confused, love. Oh and just to get a few kicks and giggled from you SpUk fans. Back off. Spain's mine. **

**-England**

_Yeah…little wierded out by that…just a bit. And I'm France. I mean, I'll do it but…why?_

_-France_

**I really hope you're sister doesn't smoke. Eh heh heh heh.**

**-Scotland**


	88. Chapter 88

I'll give this a try! :)

Russia: I dare you to give Belarus a hug. Tell us what happens if you get away!

: When is your wedding with Germany, and can I go too? :)

Prussia: Can I pet Gilbird? He's so cool! and what are your thoughts on Gertaly?

Germany: Can you tell me the funniest thing thar has ever happened to you? And what book would you recommend? I need reading material!

England: I keep hearing that your cooking sucks, I'd like to try some of your cooking if you'd let me :)

America: Your so great! But one thing, Can you see with out you glasses? Or if you went with out them would you walk off a cliff? xD

Canada: Your so cute! I love you! Will you be my best friend? :D and also I dare you to tell Prussia he isn't awesome, tell me how it goes!

France: You kinda scare me a bit but I must admit, your pretty cool! My question is How did you get so bloody perverted?

: Your so freaking cute! I love when you try to act all brave when you're scared! also I dare you to go 2 days with no tomatos!

Spain: What was the most fun part about raising Romano?

Japan: Your so cute and shy! I may come visit you soon, Mind if you could show me around? I'll pay for sushi!

All of Hetalia crew: Have you heard of HetaOni?

**If I get away? I wont get away. I'll throw the Russia doll at her, da? It generally appeases her for a few moments. **

**Oh and Russia has a question for you new comer; become one with more Russia, da?**

**-Russia**

_Well it WAS going to be on Valentine's day but France already booked it so he could try to force England to marry him. When me and Germany get married I'll make sure to send you an invatation!_

_-Italy_

_Never happening. No matter how much you beg. No matter how much you plea- oh no don't give me those puppy dog eyes!_

_-Germany_

**Funniest thing that ever happened to me? Well I live with Italy and Prussia, everyday is an adventure. But it is kind of funny when you put them both in time out for doing something more stupid then normal and they start clawing at the unlocked doors as if they can't get out.**

**And for reading materials, have you heard of the Dresden Files? A very good series.**

**-Germany**

_Of course, love. Just tell me what you want and I'll whip it up quick as a flash._

_-England_

**I don't see any near by cliffs and I don't really need my glasses so I think I'm good. But WATCHA! Look out, I'm hot without them put on your sunglasses baby here comes the heat! **

**-America**

**I think he's having too much fun with this. And you don't use sunglasses to protect you from the heat you twit.**

**-England**

_Do you want me to die, buddy? I think he'd start whining then turn around and kill me. I'll send Kumonchiki over there and see what happens. _

_Sure I'll be your friend! I don't have very many of those._

_-Canada_

**In the words of some American chick that once in a while sings in French for no apparent reason, "I was born this way". But whatever, I think it was because I was beat as a child or something. That or the only books I was ever allowed to read were porn.**

**-France**

_Death. _

_-Romano_

**Oh coming home from doing whatever and seeing him in a mess of a house eating a bunch of my tomatoes while getting juice all over my priceless documents and rugs being covered in paint or food or what ever it was. That was the best. Either that or when he was sleeping. **

**-Spain**

_Oh of course I will show you around Japan. I could not resist such an offer. But as for your next question, what kind of country would I be had I not shown them HetaOni?_

_-Japan_


	89. Chapter 89

Hello everyone!

All European countries: so I watch a little bit of the news this morning & did some research and it said that it has been the coldest it has ever been in Europe in decades. They talked about it snowing in England and France. It was the coldest night ever in Sweden, Germany, Poland, and Italy. It snow in places it never has and it is so cold that people have died. I think they said most were in Ukraine and Russia. =(

I want to know if all of you are ok? How do you feel about this? If you are mentioned in the articles can you please respond. Thanks.

.com/url?sa=t&source=web&cd=18&ved=0CFEQFjAHOAo&url=http%3A%2F%.com%2F2012%2Fworld-nation%2Feurope%2Fthe-big-chill-europe-gripped-by-coldest-weather-in-decades%2F&ei=vaowT53BBKatsQKgjbmWBw&usg=AFQjCNGpqTc8epboPKXcwh0d_6CQ4hWxcA

.int/pages/mediacentre/news/index_

**Hell man, it even snowed in Tucson, Arizona! It hasn't snowed there in forever. It was serious snow too man. It STUCK. It never STICKS! **

**-America**

_Well yes, although it rains quite a bit here the snow was quite a hard hit. We're used to cod weather here but, that was a slap in the face. Besides that I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are all mourning the lives that were lost because of the temperatures. _

_-England_

**Cold. I don't like the cold. **

**-Italy**

**It is really cold in Russia to begin with. Grandpa Winter go away! **

**-Russia**

_Half of the time I think my entire population is going to freeze but that was horrible! _

_-Ukraine_

**They had a lot of pictures of Belarus. It was cold. **

**-Belarus**

_Cold…_

_-Sweden_

**Ja, I'm used to snow and such but that was ridiculous.**

**-Germany**


	90. Chapter 90

Weekly Poll Question~ England. USUK is my OTP, and I'm actually _not_ a yaoi fan, though I support multiple yaoi pairings[fandom is my exception].

Or so that's my excuse :D

America~ But then I'll get fat! It took me forever to lose the forever-hated 'extra ten pounds'.

Russia~ I suppose I can accept that :3 Also, what would you do if Belarus snuck up on you and hugged you? Have you ever considering playing along with her obsession but then poisoning her food or water or something?

Italy~ Meat is good. *points to steak she is currently nomming* I lost because my mom bought STEAKS. She should know I can't resist STEAK!

Romano~ (o/O/o) RAAAAAAAAAAPE) That's an emoticon my friends made a while ago when we found out about you curl. As in me after I read that.

Spain~ I laughed after reading that conversation. Churros are amazing. TACO BELL HAS RUINED THEM. THE CHURROS TASTE LIKE CARDBOARD WITH CINNAMON SPRINKLED ON IT. BLAERGH.

I didn't know you were that smart. You should send me a box of churros.

Japan~ I know D: Let's hope that doesn't happen!

Canada~ I'M SO SORRY ;~; *apology hugs!* How about we go watch hockey as my apology to you? :D

England~ Whatever you say, Mr. Brows.

It seems your anger about my views has backfired :3. I'm sorry [not really]. Does it make you feel better that your one of my faves? [3rd, to be exact.]

France~ Your scaring me .-. Actually you're not. But I'll humor you for a bit. *hums happily while sharpening axes*

I love my middle name. So... beautiful :D It means Mary, but the French version, of course, is better :3 French makes everything classier. Or more elegant. Or something xD

Greece~ That's an amazing name :3

Prussia~ Sorry for mentally disturbing you.

France~ Y u no 'Ohohonhonhon'?

Spain~ THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE IS NOW CLEAR TO YOU, I SUPPOSE?

Belarus~ *coughs nervously* You're scary. Are you ever not scary? Also, how did you get a scary [to other people. I hold no fear to him xD (Sorry Russia :3)] person like Russia to be scared of you?

**I hate those damn ten pounds. I HATE THEM!**

**-America**

_I just kind of sit there and cry for a while. Then I push her away and run for my life. _

_Oh I think she is immune. Don't think there is a solution I haven't tired. _

_-Russia_

**I love meat. I couldn't live without it. You know?**

**-Italy**

_Ah….Ew….Please just give me some space. I need to breath. Oh Good God I can't breath. Is it getting cramped in here or is the room getting smaller? _

_-Romano_

**Taco? Bell? I kill them. **

**-Spain**

**CHURROS!**

_Oh no._

_-Japan_

**Okay. You pay for the tickets though. **

**-Canada**

_Mr. Brows? No._

_Just a bit better. Just a bit. _

_-England_

**Oh hon hon hon hon, why would you sharpen an axe! It will do nothing against the power of my love! **

**-France**

_I know._

_-Greece_

**Yeah. You should be. **

**-Prussia**

_OH HON HON HON HON!_

_Better?_

_-France_

**Secrets of the universe? .O.**

**-Spain**

_I'm scary? I just act like I always do for their love. Stalk them without any mercy._

_-Belarus _


	91. Chapter 91

Yay! XD

Next set.

England: Why would I waste something that somebody took time to make? One, that's rude. Two, it's such a pretty blanket, how can I get it to waste? I can't. XD

Russia: Why are you so set on having people become one with you?

America: That's good to hear. I would think that you are in a lot more stress since this is election year. I wonder who's going to win. Well, I'm 18 now so I can vote. WOOT! XD

And what are your thoughts on molossia? And what relation is he to you?

Canada: uhhh, when I say no space I literally mean no space. ^^; Every bit of my room is filled. It's hard to get it and out.

S. Korea: That's not what I meant. I have it written down. I even have a section of my room dedicated to the story. The problem is, I can not stick to my art style long enough to actually have me draw it out the way I want it too. Along with perceptive, body positions, and physics, It's hard. DX

France: Uhhh no . . . BUt if you really want to know, I almost got brutally raped by somebody I trusted who turned out to be some pervert. I am not going through shit again. DX

Germany: Well, never come to my house. Especially my room. You can't even see the floor anymore. ^^;

Italy: Okay! That works. XD I can't wait for it, take as much time as you need.

Japan: I know right? XD Well, I'm happy with the mangas I mentioned before. And you don't necessarily have to get me all the mangas. Just a couple would be fine with me. I rarely get any so it's all good. XD

China: Anyways, I have a decent question for you. ^^

The chinese outfits that you wear (not the military one, the one that kind of look like a dress) is that the only thing you wear?

Belarus: I see. Oh well, I thought I would give you a hug for dealing with a fangirl like me. Oh well. And I just thought of something. I'd figure you give death hugs to your brother, but what would happen if you give a gentle hug to him? I think he would somehow appreciate that more.

Ukraine: Oh I know how you kinda feel. Majority of my friends are like big chested, I happen to some of the lucky ones. XD But I'm also Asian so that might play a part. ^^

Liechtenstein: Np. And preferably, I think you deserve some more hugs. ^^ You have such a cute vibe to you. ^^

Switzerland: Too late. XD I slipped on my own foot and that made my ankle worse. So now I have the cast for another three weeks. Sorry about that. DX

Australia: That would explain why I came to a ripped up house when I got home the other day. I have no idea where that little guy went. DX

Prussia: Whatever floats your boat dude. Personally I think you're just cool. ^^ And I was kidding, cant take a joke can you?

Romano: Uhhhh, I wouldn't say that. ^^;

My mom is like Germany only motherly and less irritated and A LOT more lazy.

Finland: That would be great santa. And I don't know if I'm going to be calling you that for so long. XD

Sweden: You said only one word again. XD Nah I'm just messing with ya. But you know, I am having a hard time picturing you playful like a few people say you are. No offense. DX

Hungary: I feel so sorry for you Hungary. But you will probably hit me in the head with your frying pan when I say that I only get my period every three months. ^^;

Oh shit, I just said it didn't I?

Hong Kong: Well if that's true then how come I only see you wear that red outfit?

Austria: Hello Austria. XD How are you on this fine day? I hope it's well. (I can not help but to talk so poilite to you. You have that vibe. XD)

**Good. It would be rather rude to waste a gift that I spent hours preparing solely for you.**

**-England**

_Because, I'm kind of like that woman that is unable to have the little babies so I wish to have all of the little babies that I can find and bring them to mother Russia for comfort and to build a country that could rule the entire world and bring it to its knees. _

_-Russia_

**Heaven knows who's gonna win. I can't give you my opinion because Drama_Freakz is a republican and it wouldn't go well with some people and I am not in the mood to debate politics right now. But yes, stress, mudslinging, grah.**

**Yeah…hmm I don't know, he's just kinda…there.**

**-America**

_Oh dear. Well hang it in your hall way right out side your room so you can jump out in the morning grab it and go play hockey! _

_-Canada_

**Yeah it is. Well I have a feeling I can help you maintain your style then. **

**-S. Korea**

_Oh you poor thing! I am sorry someone like that would ever do such a thing! Oh, I send you French flowers! _

_-France_

**Well, perhaps I might have to clean that for you.**

**-Ludwig**

_Okay! I will! _

_-Italy_

**Alright, I shall choose a few. They are more of a late present, are they not?**

**-Japan**

_No, I can wear normal clothes too! You think that is all I wear? No that is my outing wear! _

_-China_

**No. Gentle hugs he can push off too easy. Big brother doesn't like the physical contact. **

**-Belarus**

_Oh, well your back hurts all of the time and the men think you are easy just because you have the big boobies! Lucky._

_-Ukraine_

**Oh thank you very much. **

**-Liechtenstein **

_Well heal faster. That three weeks is almost up now is it not? Maybe it's because you have such a messy room. _

_-Switzerland_

**I found him. He has a way to find back home when I ship him places. **

**-Australia **

_WHAT? I am the KING of jokes! I am the jokeingest joker ever! Not even Joker can take as man jokes as me! Keseseseseseeeeeee!_

_-Prussia_

**Well why not? **

**-Romano**

_Okay then, you know just Finland is okay. _

_-Finland_

**Playful? Nuh –uh. **

**-Sweden**

_It's all good chicka. Let me just get something out of my bag here and…not ram it over your forehead. Lucky. _

_-Hungary_

**Because I LIKE that red outfit.**

**-Hong Kong**

_I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking. How are you?_

_-Austria _


	92. Chapter 92

prussia: lol thats what i do with my mom me: ma im broke can i have money? lol

Germany: i agree a new bartender (female sadly) tried serving warm beer ... i cried a little.

France: yes i was and am being 100% serious ... like Switzerland serious. but i do see what you mean, Iggy is kind of out there.

England: i hope you dont mind me calling you Iggy, but i dont care if you are the "black sheep of europe" you are cool, so bummed my ma is going to europe and i cant, she'll mostly be at your place.

Spain: me too! omg so now all of my friends call me "spain" bc im an airhead and i like churros. but i like you so its okay, my friends and i even formed our own "bad touch trio" ... i love them to death but omg they are nuts! how do you deal with France and Prussia when their all crazy?

Romano: well i did say i could think of someone ... *coughSPAINcough cough* sorry about that :)

Veneziano: YAY! *glomps and huggles* im also called italy sometimes ... my little brother is just like romano, he actually used a box of pasta as a weapon and hit me in the face when i tried hugging me but i can hug you!

Scotland: i see, but doesnt it get lonely?

lol i love this sooo much, as for the poll ... hm, gosh, im going to go with France- i dont think he would creep me out as much if he was girl.

SM

**Kesesese it's not that I NEED the financial assistance it's just that…I feel that it isn't worth my time to spend my money! Thus I spend Germany's.**

**-Prussia**

_You should. But not openly, because then people will think that you are weak. I would be very upset as well if that were to happen to me. _

_-Germany_

**Oh…well then. I turn my nose up in your direction. Yes, he IS "out there".**

**-France**

_Well perhaps you can come over sometime and walk around England. I wouldn't mind showing you around. But I'll make sure to watch out for your mumsy while she's here. You'll be able to come someday I promise you. _

_-England_

**Churros are the best thing in the world! But they should call you Mini-Spain-Junior. You have your own Bad Touch/friends Trio? That is spectacular! Well first you just kinda be all happy all of the time. France will feel bad if he attempts to rape someone so sweet and adorable. Then Prussia is being all defensive and all drunk all of the time you get used to that and don't really say anything that relates to Russians or death and he's mostly good.**

**-Spain**

_Spain is stupid though! He's one of the most stupid people ever. Like a little girly man._

_- Romano_

**Romano did that to me once! But first he threw the pizza he had in his hand at me. It just got out of the oven, and then he yelled at me for getting his pizza dirty. **

**-Itally**

_No. When you're drunk half of the time, you don't really notice. _

_-Scotland_


	93. Chapter 93

germany: why do you only remember age 10 and up? was prussia really that bad? please tell me a funny story about prussia.

to all nations: hi there.

*glomps germany* vampchick2010 out

**Heaven knows. Whenever I ask bruder or vater they blow off the question like I never asked. I asked some of the other countries and they ignored me too. **

**-Germany**

_Well hello there. _

_-Canada_

**Dude! Hey, so the other day I was going to the store right and I ran into Iggy brows and I was like, "dude what are you doing here in America" he was all like "I was looking for something" but then he like never told me what he was looking for. It was really weird there. **

**-America**

_Good morning. _

_-England_

**Hello my love. **

**-France**

_Aru._

_-China_

**Kesesesesesesesesesese. Hi. **

**-Prussia**

_Become one with mother Russia da? _

_-Russia_


	94. Chapter 94

Romano: Have you talked to Belgium lately? Because according to a manga strip in volume 4 she thinks you're cute.

Greece: I know you're interested into your mother's mythology, however, there were actually people like Greek Gods in real life in a way. For example, some of Grandpa Rome's bosses were notorious for being evil dictators, especially Emperor Nero. He burnt Christian converts in Rome, rigged the olympics so he would win all the games, had anybody who didn't treat him like a god killed off, poisoned his step brother, killed his first wife and gave her head to his girlfriend who he eventually killed off too, and had his mother killed via stabbing.

Germany: *Hands over Grell's chainsaw* Well, it's all yours now, trust me it will come in handy for the yaoi fangirls. Besides, Grell said that the cat accessories might be all what he needs for now and that he doesn't want to get in trouble with the chainsaw again.

Korea: What's with your brother's *North Korea* government? I mean his people are brainwashed, they were like crying their eyes out when his boss died, and even some journalists from different countries had to do the same thing.

Austria: How did you feel when Sigmund Freud didn't win a nobel prize for his research on freudian slips, but Russian psychologist Ivan Pavlov won the prize for his classical conditioning experiment?

Russia: What was happening to you during the Bolshevik revolution? I heard you turned you were practically brainwashed.

*To author: Little trivia, in the Russian revolution every member of the Royal family was killed off, including Anastasia. So yeah, the film Anastasia is not historically accurate.*

**She thinks I'm cute? No! You're a liar! **

**-Romano**

**AHHH he's blushing! **

**-Italy**

_Yes. But if you think about it…Rome copied a lot of our Gods…But then Christianity took over a while later. I don't pay much attention… To Rome._

_-Greece _

**Thank you then. I'll be sure to remember that I have it if I run into those yaoi fangirls. **

**-Germany**

_Sister! North Korea is a girl! But how should I know? She's all messed up in the head, but you know that's my opinion. There's kind of a wall between us with gunmen and stuff, so I can't really tell what going on over there._

_-S. Korea _

**Well some people just aren't fair. You can't do anything about it.**

**-Austria**

_I was kind of sitting in the corner muttering to myself. Yes I know that all of them died. Why would I base what I thought on a stupid American movie? Nicholas's family were shot and it was only because the bodies of Anastasia and her brother's bones where found else where people began to start up the rumor that Anastasia wasn't really dead. Foolish I know. _

_-Russia _

**Hey I studied to revolution man! **

**-Drama_Freakz**


	95. Chapter 95

Yosh! FINALLY back again... anyway, these dares/truths have been clawing at my brain _...

Germany: Can I have a hug? :D Also, I just made wurst w it tasted AMAZING! I would say awesome, but that's your größer bruder's word :3 Anyway, to satisfy my yaoi urges, please go kiss Prussia, and tell me his reaction -w- (Actually, make out with him, or marry Italy ~w~ MUAHAHAHAHA...and you still have to tell me his reaction. :])

Prussia: AHHHHHH! You're rubbing off on me! Seriously, I use the word awesome WAY too much now! And it seems like the only descriptive word I know... D: Anyway, go talk to Vietnam! Please! And get to know her! Also, I totally love you! Can I have a kiss from the awesome? :) Bitte? BITTE?

One more thing for you: Screw Russia, I wanna become one with YOU.

Hungary: I have officially started a collection book of yaoi fanfictions :3 Also, do you have/have you ever had feelings for Prussia?

Romano: Can I have a hug fratello? Also, I dare you to go kiss Seychelles. And stop calling Spain a tomato bastard :3

Italy: SQUEEEEE! HOW ARE YOU SO CUTE? I LOVE YOU ITA-CHAN! Er-ahem, anyway, wanna go get some pasta? Also, there's an amazing gelato place in my town :D Wanna go there too?

Spain: TI AMO HERMANO ESPAÑA 3 Aaannnyy way, can you go kiss Hungary for me? She totally loves you And, can I come to your country for La Tomatina? :D Also, why does your hair get so much lighter when you're older? Seriously, back when you were raising Romano it was a really pretty dark brown. Now it's a cool bleached-brown color. Why is that? Is it because of the sun in your country?

Germania: Will you be my Grandpa? :D Also, I heard that you are/were technically Rome's bodyguard. Is that true? Oh, one more thing, you are a total badass :3

Oh! Almost forgot! All of my friends have told me that you remind them of the elf dude from Lord Of The Rings. SO...act like Orlando Bloom for a day! :D

Grandpa Rome: ROME! I have studied your empire for 3 years now, and I have heard it to have been bloody and ruthless. Yet your personality shows characteristics that are the embodiment of the words, 'polar opposite'. Why is this, if you know?

Belarus: Sounds awesome, one sec... *Leaves, comes back with rope, duct tape, knives, chocolates, kittens, a secret potion stolen from Iggy, and a pickax* Alright! Ready to begin, big sister!

Ukraine: I used to have a Ukrainian friend. Her name was Annie. Anyway, Will you be my big sister too? And if you want to find more friends, why don't you try talking to Canada? He's really sweet :3

Russia: Can I make you a deal? I have a friend who would LOVE to become one with you, if you submit yourself to Belarus. So, what do you say?

Japan: Want to make onigiri together? I have a great kitchen!

Canada: You should go talk to Ms. Ukraine, she's really sweet :)

Seychelles: Hug Romano and tell him you love him! 'Cause it's true -w-

England: SO, when do you and France get married? Can I come? :D

France: Go ask Taiwan on a date!

Taiwan: Say yes!

Vietnam: Get to know Prussia better, and give him a hug. :3 And, if you know him well enough, kiss him too ~w~

Germany & Prussia: LET'S GO TO OKTOBERFEST TOGETHER! XD

China: We should have dinner sometime! Please?

Germany, Prussia, Spain & Romano: Spamano has finally been knocked off the pedestal of being my favorite yaoi. It has now been replaced by Germancest. How do the four of you feel about that?

Hmm...that's all for now! See ya peepsicles!

-Sun (='.'=)

**Well I will allow you a hug but I am kind of debating your sanity now…Kiss Prussia? Why would you want me to kiss my BROTHER? That is just sick. He's my brother. That's just wrong, but fine I shall give him a brotherly cheek kiss. I will not marry Italy. Nor will I make out with my brother. I actually proposed to Italy once. He rejected me. **

**-Germany**

_Vietnam…well that's just a bit random now isn't it? But okay, I shall grace her with my awesome. But sure, I will give you a friendly European cheek kiss. _

_-Prussia_

_Kesesese? _

**Feelings? Oh I have feelings alright. But what feelings, I shall not tell you. **

**-Hungary**

_Isn't Seychelles one of France's little…countries? I don't really know her. Kiss her? I'm catholic. I don't just go around and kiss people! But I'm European so I will, because that's what we do. _

_She hit me with a fish. _

_I will not call him Tomato Bastard. For that second. _

_-Spain_

**Oh yay! Happy fun time! Let's go! Right now! **

**-Italy**

_Hungary? I think Prussia might kill my manhood if I do that but okay! She's really pretty and sweet and nice. You are welcome at my country when ever you want my little churro! But my hair? I guess it's because when I was raising Romano here I was at sea a lot and wearing my pirate hat so it never really saw the sun. But then when I stayed at home some more and was able to sit in the sun and take care of my tomatoes! With my older tomato, Romano. _

_-Spain_

**Yes, I suppose I could be. That and I was his body guard. But I ended up actually being the one to kill him. Which is a fact I'm proud of thank you very much. The Huns came in and practically murdered him, when I turned a blind eye to it and then went back while he was down and finished him off. **

**How do I act like Orlando Bloom? I'm not quite sure how to do that. **

**-Germania**

_Well you see Rome was ruled by some pretty different people at times some of them weren't the best but hey, what can you do? _

_-Rome_

**Are we going to kidnap big brother my little sister? **

**-Belarus**

_Oh I don't know if he could be interested in someone such as myself! Oh he's just such a cutie pie! I mean, oh I'm sorry, Of course I will be your big sister! _

_-Ukraine _

**Kolkolkol, how about no? There would be nothing that could make me submit myself to Belarus. Ever. I can wait. Eventually everyone will become one with Mother Russia**

**-Russia**

_Oh that would be wonderful. Just tell me when._

_-Japan_

**Oh dear, I could never do that! She would never notice me! She's too pretty.**

**-Canada**

_Umm…Okay, I guess I could tell him that. _

_-Seychelles_

**That will NEVER happen! **

**-England**

**Oh I already claimed next Valentine's Day to marry him. But I could never tie myself down like that! So I'm conflicted…so conflicted…**

**-France**

_Wait, I thought you wanted me to marry Iggy-brows, but oh well. I'm not exclusive._

_-France_

**Yes? Okay. Yes. **

**-Taiwan. **

_Get to know Prussia? He's that European country that does not exist any more? Alright, I suppose I could get to know him. But kiss him? Oh perhaps if we get to know each other better. _

_-Vietnam _

**JA! **

**-Prussia**

**I suppose we could. **

**-Germany**

_Alright, you want to go to a restaurant or do you want me to cook? I am fine either way- aru._

_-China_

**NEIN! EWWWW.**

**-Prussia**

**Why?**

**-Germany**

**HA! You deserve it potato bastards! **

**-Romano**

**Yay! **

**-Spain**


	96. Chapter 96

hey ali here okay...so

: why did japan become spazzy when he visited you? (i love you btw :)

america: yay america! im american. we r an awesome country. why don't you believe in unicorns?

england: why don't you like tony? just wondering...

everyone else: erm hey...ali says hi

oh wait...to all of you guys: do you predict a world war 3? and if so what would the two sides be...

**I think it was because all of the happy Italian rubbed off on him. Either that or he never ran into Romano while he was there. Because Romano is like that one little rain cloud putting along just to make everyone pissy! But he's my fratello so I've gotten used to it. **

**-Italy**

_Why don't I believe in unicorns? Well my good friends it is a long story. I just don't. I'm not into all that fairies and magical stuff. That's another thing that hasn't rubbed off on me from good old England. _

_-America_

**Well he has quite the mouth, that and I refuse to believe that aliens exist. It's just a preposterous thought. **

**-England**

_Well hello. My thoughts on World War 3? Well the middle east is kind of going into a downward spiral, so perhaps it will start from there. But who knows. I certainly hope that there isn't another one. It costs a lot of money and takes many lives in every war. _

_-Germany_

**I hope I'm on the winning side! **

**-Italy **

_Well all I know is that America will certainly stay out of that one! I will succeed to stay out of at least one world war! Be the hero in my own country for the time being. _

_-America_

**Well considering I've been in plenty of the world wars so I know that it is no good time to be in a world war. **

**-England**


	97. Chapter 97

Hey! More dares and stuff I forgot to say! Thanks ^^

Italy: Yay! You and Roma-kun are the best ever! :D I love you Italy! Oh, and by the way, your words of advice really helped, and you're right, things are a lot better now :) You are the most amazing fratello 3

Also, I can't decide who I love more...you, or Prussia... what do you think, Ita~?

Romano: Really? Awesome! Thank yoouuu~! *huggles* I have a bunch of tomatoes for you too, fratello! :D

Germany: MORE HUGS FOR THE GERMAN! *glomps* You are so awesome, Doitsu~

Russia: Because I know about (at least) 6 people who could use a good smack in the face :3

Also, will you be my big brother?

America: DUDE! You're sooo on! Let's go!

Also, I wanted to say, you may have some flaws, but you're a great person. For some reason, it seems like not just some of the other countries, but also a lot of fans never give you enough credit. I believe that, given your situation both current and past, you are doing admirably, and you deserve a hug. *hugs* :)

Austria: Can you give me piano lessons? :D Bitte?

Well, I belive that's all I got for now! Bye again peepsicles!

-Sun (='.'=)

~proud to be American~

**Oh you're welcome! I hope everything is all good now! I don't know about the Prussia vs. me thing, but I just wanted to let you know that I love you too! **

**-Italy**

_Good. I love tomatoes. _

_-Romano_

**Thank you very much. **

**-Germany**

_Oh kolkolkol, very well then. Smack away._

_Of course I will be your big brother. For if I become your big brother, then you are one with Mother Russia._

_-Russia_

**That was beautiful. Thanks! But yeah! YOU'RE ON! BRING IT! **

**-America**

_Oh course I will give you lessons. There is no better teacher then me. _

_-Austria _


	98. Chapter 98

YATA! More stuffs! XD

Germany: So...I have noticed, at certain points throughout the series, your hair is 'unruly' as you might call it, and you slick it back again simply by running your hand through it! That's so unfair D: I want to be able to do that! How do you do it? Also, why do you slick it back all the time? You look so amazing *cough* hot *cough* when it's down! :/

One more thing, alot of the time you wake up to find Ita-chan in your bed with you. Do you know why he's there? Hm? *I swear I am not 'suggesting' anything, merely wondering, much like you probably are too :/*

Hungary: Hey sista! Yaoi-fangirl fistpound! *holds up fist* Anyway, I was kinda looking for pics from two specific pairings. Could you hook me up with some GerIta and Germancest? Also, which one of those two do you think is better (yaoi-wise, not cuteness-wise, because then we all know who'd win)?

Romano: Have a tomato! :D *hands you a bowl of tomatoes* have a whole bunch of 'em! :D

Prussia: CAN I DATE YOU :D? Also, why don't you ever slick your hair back like Germany? (not saying I don't love your hair how it is but still wondering.

Are you a stalker? Have you ever stalked anyone? Have you ever stalked France or Spain? Have you ever stalked anyone besides France or Spain? Have you ever stalked anyone with France and Spain? Have you ever stalked Germany? Have you ever stalked Italy? Have you ever stalked Romano? Have you ever stalked Canada? Have you ever stalked Russia? Have you ever stalked Vietnam? Have you ever stalked Switzerland without taking a bullet to your face? Have you ever stalked Hungary without being beaten over the head with a frying pan?

...Do you still stalk Austria? XD ...I apologize. Very sincerely. Forgive me please TT^TT It was too much for my fangirl blood to resist. Hug bitte? ...D:

Well, I do believe that that is all :3 Til next time, peepsicles! :D

Ja mata!

**Well it was at the points that I must have still had a bit of gel in my hair from the previous day. It's every morning that I take a shower so the gel is still there from the day prior. I just slick it back and it stays. **

**I slick it back because it's uncomfortable for it to be on my forehead all the time. It feels off. **

**I don't know why Italy is there. It's not like we "do" anything it's just, he just appears there I suppose. **

**-Germany**

_Oh well see you've got two manly man guys and then a manly guy and the more feminine guy. So I think GerIta, but I suppose it's because of the reason that you know who would be where. _

_-Hungary_

**Yes.**

**-Romano**

_Ummm. I may sometime grace you with my awesome. But I have slicked my hair back like Ludy-Ludy Ludwig. It's just weird…_

_Okay here this is gonna get confusing. _

_Not a stalker._

_I stalked Germany once. _

_Yes I have. Both of them because I had to. _

_Germany._

_Yes I have as I told you before._

_No. Well I followed Germany and him on a "outing"_

_No._

_No._

_HELL NO._

_No…_

_No._

_YES! _

_I do not! Jeepers._

_Hug will be fine. _

_-Prussia_


	99. We're baaaack

Miss us?

WELL WE'RE BACK!

I'm at new profile NorwayInALittleHat

Come check out and ask more questions at the new story: APH Answer Is Back!


End file.
